Une sorcière et son violoncelle à la rescousse
by IVTDR
Summary: Quand Charlie rencontre Karilie, elle semble déjà le connaître. Et quand Karilie rencontre Charlie c'est lui qui semble l'avoir déjà rencontrée. Talentueuse et hors norme, Karilie se lance dans une course contre le temps pour sauver le monde qu'elle connaît, une petite erreur plus tard, ou plus tôt (c'est selon) et elle doit changer de plan, mais changera-t-elle le futur aussi ?
1. Prologue: le jour où je t'ai rencontré

Et voilà ma nouvelle fic! toute fraîche et encore fumante! La bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai déjà établi tout le plan, je connais déjà la fin héhé (et pas vous!). La moins bonne nouvelle c'est que tout n'est pas encore écrit et que j'ai mystérieusement commencé par le milieu donc la publication du début risque de ne pas être très régulière.

Si vous ne comprenez pas trop ce qui se passe au début, c'est plutôt normal (mais si ça persiste dites le moi, c'est qu'il y a un problème)

En espérant que cette histoire vous plaise, la bise

IVTDR

oOoOoOoO

 **Le jour où je t'ai rencontré :**

Karilie ouvrit les yeux, le ciel était sombre, des branches bougeaient au-dessus de sa tête, un sombral poussa un cri et une volée de moineaux passa dans son champ de vision. Elle était bien dans le parc de Poudlard, jusque-là tout allait bien. D'après la température et l'état de la forêt, c'était la fin de l'été. Rassurée, la jeune fille s'assit, se leva puis s'éloigna des arbres, le soleil était couché et le château brillait de mille feux. Si elle ne s'était pas trompée, et tous les signes semblaient pointer vers sa réussite, elle était revenue deux semaines plus tôt et devait se rendre dans la salle sur demande pour récupérer un vieux livre de potions qu'Harry avait laissé là.

Elle était arrivée à la porte du château et elle sortit sa baguette, prête à la forcer si elle ne s'ouvrait pas. Mais la double porte de chêne pivota et Karilie s'engouffra dans le château. Elle n'y était venue que quelques fois et savait juste qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve le septième étage. Elle passa devant la grande salle et s'arrêta net, un brouhaha en sortait. Elle s'approcha et entrevit les quatre tables, toutes remplies d'élèves bavards et braillards. Elle pesta, il lui restait moins de temps que ce qu'elle ne pensait pour accomplir sa mission.

Elle allait s'écarter et chercher un escalier pour monter au septième quand les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent en grand et qu'un flot d'élèves en sortit. Elle se recula mais ils savaient tous où ils allaient, alors qu'elle, était perdue dans cet endroit. Soudain elle tomba nez à nez avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. Un grand gaillard aux cheveux roux, hébétée elle articula :

-Charlie ?

-On se connait ? Pourquoi tu es habillée comme ça ?

Elle se regarda en fronçant les sourcils puis réalisa qu'elle était habillée comme une moldue, et dans de vieux habits usés et tâchés alors qu'ils portaient tous des robes de sorcier fraichement lavées.

-Tu as raté le banquet, tu es arrivée comment ? Demanda une jeune fille qui s'accrocha au bras de Charlie.

-Tonks ?

-On se connait ? Il me semblait être physionomiste pourtant…tu es ?

-Heu… Je suis Karilie, Karilie Reagan.

-Ce nom ne me dit rien, toi Charlie?

-Non plus.

OoOoO

Karilie embrassa rapidement ses parents, rajusta son violoncelle sur son dos et partit héler un taxi. Elle en trouva un relativement rapidement et lui demanda de se rendre Square Grimmaud. Avant son départ de Beauxbaton, Dumbledore était venu la voir et lui avait fait lire l'adresse du Quartier Général sur un papier, lui disant de se rendre là au moindre problème pendant ses vacances.

Le problème n'était pas moindre et les vacances pas vraiment commencées, pensa Karilie en payant le chauffeur et en attendant qu'il se soit éloigné.

Elle alla se planter devant les numéros 11 et 13 et attendit un moment, se demandant si quelqu'un la verrait et viendrait lui ouvrir. Comme personne ne semblait en vie dans la maison, elle pensa très fort à l'adresse et l'instant d'après le numéro 12 se tenait là, vieux et décrépi.

Elle monta en courant les quelques marches, ne frappa pas à la porte mais entra et referma doucement. Une porte non fermée à clefs par les temps qui courraient lui semblait une absurdité.

Il faisait sombre dans le couloir et elle ne voyait pas d'interrupteur, c'était une maison sorcière après tout. Elle s'avança prudemment et se demanda encore une fois s'il y avait quelqu'un en vie dans la bâtisse. Arrivée au milieu du couloir elle se racla la gorge. Il n'y eut aucune réaction. Elle lança alors un peu plus fort :

-Il y a quelqu'un ?

Un hurlement à sa droite la fit hurler en retour tout en manquant de lui provoquer un arrêt cardiaque. Elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un tableau, une vieille dame assez laide proférait tous les jurons du dictionnaire en les fleurissant d'épithètes charmants. Intéressée par ce fait rare Karilie s'approcha et examina la toile, la tapotant du bout des doigts, ce qui eut l'avantage de faire cesser les hurlements pendant une seconde où, interloquée, la matrone reprit son souffle pour tenter d'anéantir de nouveau son hôte par la parole.

Attirés par les cris, plusieurs personnes accoururent. Le premier, un homme émacié aux cheveux mi-longs, qui ressemblait encore vaguement au portrait de son évasion, ne lui prêta aucune attention et s'attacha à fermer les rideaux face au portrait alors que Karilie faisait un pied de nez à la peinture qui semblait s'étouffer de rage en la voyant. Ensuite une petite femme replète et rousse survint et s'arrêta net en la voyant. Toute la population de la maison sembla alors remplir le couloir petit à petit.

Au salon Tonks, Remus et Charlie étaient plongés dans une grande discussion et n'avaient pas jugé important de venir voir la cause de tout ce chahut.

Mais dès qu'ils sortirent et que Tonks aperçut la jeune fille, elle donna un violent coup de coude à Charlie et s'écria :

-Karilie !

Charlie se retourna brusquement et suivit Tonks dans son élan pour aller saluer et prendre dans ses bras la jeune fille.

Karilie ouvrit alors de grands yeux et les regarda bizarrement ce qui ralentit l'élan des deux amis, Hermione les présenta et comme Karilie demandait si Tonks était vraiment un prénom, Charlie et elle se regardèrent d'un air triste et surpris et Tonks finit par répondre en riant que c'était son nom de famille et qu'il valait bien mieux que son prénom.


	2. Gare aux moldus

La suite, la suite! En fait c'est plus le début que la suite...

OoOoO

Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns extraordinairement touffus descendit du taxi et leva les yeux vers le ciel, elle sourit de contentement, il faisait un temps idéal pour jouer du violoncelle dans le jardin. Elle allait enfin retrouver son précieux instrument. A l'école elle jouait avec celui prêté par l'établissement, d'une meilleure marque mais contenant moins de sentiments.

Ses parents ne l'attendaient pas sitôt et elle s'apprêta à leur faire une surprise. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée en criant :

-Papa ! Maman ! C'est moi !

-Karilie ! S'exclama son père ! Quelle bonne surprise, ton avion était en avance ?

-Oui ! Hermione n'est pas encore là ? Son train arrive ce soir ?

-Ma chérie, répondit sa mère d'un air un peu triste, ta sœur ne vient pas pour les vacances, c'est trop dangereux.

-Oh. Bon, ce n'est pas si grave j'imagine. Vous allez bien ?

Ses parents commencèrent à répondre quand Karilie remarqua quelque chose d'anormal. Tout était très silencieux dehors, le ciel s'assombrissait progressivement. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et soudain son pressentiment fut confirmé. Des sorts étaient en train d'être lancés sur leur maison, et il y avait fort à parier que ce n'étaient pas des sorts amicaux.

-Papa, maman, déclara très calmement Karilie, les mangemorts…les méchants sorciers vont attaquer dans très peu de temps, il faut se cacher.

-Se cacher ? Nous allons nous battre ! Déclara bravement son père en levant le bras et confirmant le sentiment de Karilie selon lequel il avait dû être général dans une vie antérieure.

-Papa, on ne peut pas se battre contre ces gens là.

-Toi tu peux ma chérie, Beauxbaton est une école de renom, affirma sa mère avec conviction.

-Je pourrais, si j'avais déjà 17 ans. Si j'utilise la magie…

-Tu risques de te faire expulser, qu'est-ce qui est le plus grave ? Rugit son père en décrochant du mur la carabine de l'arrière grand-père et en cherchant la façon dont elle se chargeait.

-Je risque de révéler à tous que je ne suis pas Hermione. Pour l'instant, s'il le faut je peux jouer le rôle de sa doublure et permettre à tous de survivre.

-En bref, mes deux filles risquent leur vie, résuma sa mère, nous allons nous battre comme il faut, c'est le moment d'avoir un éclair de génie ma chérie.

Pendant que son père se résolvait à charger la pétoire avec d'antiques balles retrouvées dans une boite en fer sur la cheminée, Karilie poussait son cerveau à plein régime.

-Nous pourrions les électrocuter, déclara-t-elle enfin.

-Parfait, déclara sa mère en ouvrant à fond les robinets de la cuisine qui ouvrait sur l'entrée.

-Karilie, trouve des fils électriques, annonça son père, je vais me poster en haut des escaliers pour tirer s'ils approchent de l'étage, mets les fils dans une prise commandée et rejoignez-moi dans l'escalier, nous actionnerons l'interrupteur quand ils seront tous dans la place.

Karilie grommela qu'elle avait l'impression de rejouer « Maman j'ai raté l'avion », et sectionna le fil de la bouilloire, celui du grille pain et celui d'une multi-prise.

-Nous pouvons également faire exploser la maison, affirma sa mère avec un sourire vainqueur, si je laisse le gaz allumé il suffira d'une petite étincelle et…

-Quelles sont nos chances de survie maman ? Toute la maison va-t-elle exploser ou seulement la cuisine ou…

-Trop dangereux, la petite a raison, lança le vaillant guerrier du haut de l'escalier.

Alors que Mrs. Granger se félicitait d'avoir posé du carrelage en bas, ce qui permettait à une flaque assez conséquente de se former, Karilie avait entortillé les fils électriques et une des extrémités reposait à présent dans l'eau, elle essayait de déterminer ses chances de survie si elle enfonçait l'autre bout dans la prise.

-Elle est toujours éteinte, la rassura sa mère en montant l'escalier, un tranchoir à viande dans une main et une poêle à frire dans l'autre.

Des voix se firent entendre et la jeune fille ne balança plus, elle enfonça les fils et fila vers l'escalier, attrapant au passage un petit chalumeau de cuisine qui trainait là.

Cachés dans la pénombre en haut de l'escalier, les trois Granger attendirent vaillamment l'arrivée de leurs ennemis, Karilie tenait tout de même sa baguette prête au cas où une électrocution et une pluie de plomb ne soient pas suffisantes.

La porte s'ouvrit et ils n'osèrent pas regarder. Karilie entendit une formule qui ressemblait à « hominium revelio » et sut que l'heure d'agir était proche. Il était convenu que son père tire d'abord et qu'immédiatement après on appuie sur l'interrupteur.

Plusieurs pas se firent entendre. Un craquement révéla que quelqu'un tentait de monter les escaliers. Regrettant de ne pouvoir se dresser fièrement, Hector Granger se contenta de s'identifier à un résistant français – figure hautement héroïque à son goût – et tira. A cette distance il était impossible de manquer la cible.

Un hurlement répondit à son grognement sous le recul de l'arme et lui apprit le succès de l'entreprise. Avant qu'un sort ne dévaste tout, Hélène Granger alluma l'interrupteur. Des cris saccadés leur firent deviner que cette étape là était elle aussi un succès. Karilie chuchota alors qu'il était temps pour un repli stratégique.

Elle passa dans sa chambre et attrapa son violoncelle qu'elle chargea sur son dos. Et fit signe à ses parents de la suivre. Par sa fenêtre on pouvait avoir accès, en se penchant beaucoup, à la branche d'un arbre qui permettait de se laisser tomber à terre. Pestant intérieurement contre le poids de son instrument, la jeune fille fit le trajet qui lui avait permis tant de fois de sortir incognito.

Saluant le courage de sa fille et faisant mine de s'apercevoir seulement maintenant de la présence d'une telle branche, ses parents la suivirent. Alors qu'ils tentaient d'atteindre discrètement la voiture de leur voisin, un mangemort se dressa devant eux, il pointa sa baguette sur Karilie et ne vit donc pas le coup de fusil partir en même temps qu'une dentiste armée d'un hachoir à viande, la balle l'atteignit dans le torse quelques secondes avant le hachoir sur l'épaule, alors qu'Hélène allait refrapper, déclarant hargneusement que personne ne s'en prenait à sa petite fille adorée, Karilie actionna son chalumeau et tenta de griller la baguette de l'homme. Son père finit le travail en l'assommant de la crosse de sa pétoire.

-Et bien tu vois, ce n'est pas si difficile après tout, déclara sa mère fièrement.

-Oui, et maintenant il faut se tirer vite fait avant les renforts, marmonna la jeune fille en se retenant de préciser que le facteur chance avait été largement de leur côté.

Une fois dans la voiture du voisin, dont son père avait un double des clés en cas de pépin, ce que Karilie trouva très étrange, la jeune fille leur expliqua :

-Ce devait être des amateurs, des assoiffés de sang à qui on a confié une mission facile, s'ils reviennent et vous trouvent, vous aurez droit au peloton d'élite. Il est impératif de se cacher.

-Nous pouvons aller chez la cousine Jeanine, proposa sa mère, cela fait longtemps qu'elle nous propose d'aller la voir.

-Oui… répondit Hector l'air rêveur, Karilie, tu penses que nous avions l'air d'espions comme dans les James Bond ?

-Heu…je ne sais pas, je pense que pour un début c'était pas mal, mais s'il vous plait, ne changez pas de métier, dentiste c'est très bien.

-Oui, un peu moins violent, affirma sa mère, il y a quand même des cris, et des regards terrifiés.

Karilie se demanda alors un instant si elle connaissait vraiment ses parents. En arrivant chez la cousine Jeanine, elle sut immédiatement qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester. La cousine de sa mère avait deux petits garçons de cinq et deux ans et voulait absolument gaver ses invités de gâteaux.

-Jeanine, j'apprécie énormément ce que tu fais pour nous, déclara Karilie, mais je dois aller retrouver Hermione, cela fait très longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu et…

-Tes parents non plus et pourtant ils sont ici.

-C'est différent pour les filles, intervint Hector qui avait compris que sa fille voulait protéger les enfants, elles sont très proches et ont vraiment besoin de se retrouver.

Jeanine protesta encore un peu pour la forme mais Hélène mit tout son art à la faire céder et réussit rapidement.

Karilie les embrassa rapidement, rajusta son violoncelle sur son dos et partit héler un taxi. Elle en trouva un relativement rapidement et lui demanda de se rendre Square Grimmaurd. Avant son départ de Beauxbaton, Dumbledore était venu la voir et lui avait fait lire l'adresse du Quartier Général sur un papier, lui disant de se rendre là au moindre problème pendant ses vacances. Le problème n'était pas moindre et les vacances pas vraiment commencées, pensa Karilie en payant le chauffeur et attendant qu'il se soit éloigné.

Elle alla se planter devant les numéros 11 et 13 et attendit un moment, se demandant si quelqu'un la verrait et viendrait lui ouvrir. Comme personne ne semblait en vie dans la maison, elle pensa très fort à l'adresse et l'instant d'après le numéro 12 se tenait là, vieux et décrépi.

OoOoO

Et pas d'inquiétude, je suis dans la chronologie: Karilie se situe en 1995, "Maman j'ai raté l'avion" est sorti en 91 (c'est vachement vieux en fait).


	3. Une brunette de plus

On vient de me faire remarquer que ce chapitre était illisible, désolée...du coup je le remplace (si vous aviez réussi à décrypter le texte avant, il n'a pas changé!)

OoOo Elle alla se planter devant les numéros 11 et 13 et attendit un moment, se demandant si quelqu'un la verrait et viendrait lui ouvrir. Comme personne ne semblait en vie dans la maison, elle pensa très fort à l'adresse et l'instant d'après le numéro 12 se tenait là, vieux et décrépi. OoOoO

Elle monta en courant les quelques marches, ne frappa pas à la porte mais entra et referma doucement.

Il faisait sombre dans le couloir et elle ne voyait pas d'interrupteur, c'était une maison sorcière après tout. Elle s'avança prudemment et se demanda s'il y avait quelqu'un en vie dans la bâtisse. Arrivée au milieu du couloir elle se racla la gorge. Il n'y eut aucune réaction. Elle lança alors un peu plus fort :

-Il y a quelqu'un ?

Un hurlement à sa droite la fit hurler en retour tout en manquant de lui provoquer un arrêt cardiaque. Elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un tableau, une vieille dame assez laide proférait tous les jurons du dictionnaire en les fleurissant d'épithètes charmants. Intéressée par ce fait rare Karilie s'approcha et examina la toile, la tapotant du bout des doigts, ce qui eut l'avantage de faire cesser les hurlements pendant une seconde où, interloquée, la matrone reprit son souffle pour tenter d'anéantir par la parole son hôte.

Attirés par les cris, plusieurs personnes accoururent. Le premier, un homme émacié aux cheveux mi-longs, qui ressemblait encore vaguement au portrait de son évasion, ne lui prêta aucune attention et s'attacha à fermer les rideaux face au portrait alors que Karilie faisait un pied de nez à la peinture qui semblait s'étouffer de rage en la voyant. Ensuite une petite femme replète et rousse survint et s'arrêta net en voyant qu'une deuxième Hermione était dans la maison. Hermione en personne survint alors, poussa un cri de joie qui fit se rouvrir le rideau fermé à grands peines et se jeta au cou de sa sœur.

-Tu es là, tu es là !

Toute la population de la maison sembla alors remplir le couloir petit à petit. Hermione commença à désigner tout le monde à sa sœur, en arrivant à Ron elle expliqua qu'Harry n'était pas encore là, mais que Sirius était son parrain elle enchaina sans penser que les autres aimeraient savoir qui était la nouvelle venue.

-Hermione chérie, intervint alors Mrs. Weasley, qui est cette charmante jeune fille ?

-Oh pardon ! Karilie est ma sœur jumelle !

Un silence stupéfait accueillit cette déclaration et des questions commencèrent à fuser, Sirius poussa alors tout le monde dans un salon pour éviter de réveiller à nouveau sa mère. Au salon Tonks, Remus et Charlie étaient plongés en grande discussion et n'avaient pas jugé important de venir voir la cause de tout ce chahut.

Mais dès que Tonks vit la sœur d'Hermione elle donna un violent coup de coude à Charlie et s'écria

-Karilie !

Charlie se retourna violemment et suivit Tonks dans son élan pour aller saluer et prendre dans ses bras la jeune fille.

Karilie ouvrit alors de grands yeux et les regarda bizarrement ce qui eut le don de couper leur élan, Hermione les présenta et comme Karilie demandait si Tonks était vraiment un prénom, Charlie et elle se regardèrent d'un air triste et surpris et Tonks répondit en riant que c'était son nom de famille et qu'il valait bien mieux que son prénom.

-Excusez notre surprise, déclara alors Mrs. Weasley, Hermione ne nous avait jamais dit qu'elle avait une sœur.

On sentait qu'elle se sentait blessée et trahie.

-Ne vous en faites pas, moi aussi j'évite de dire que j'ai une sœur, d'ailleurs je n'utilise pas le même nom de famille qu'elle, répondit Karilie d'un ton léger en ignorant la grimace d'Hermione et en rajustant son violoncelle sur ses épaules.

-Pourquoi tu as un cercueil sur le dos ? Demanda Ron en pointant l'instrument.

Karilie leva les yeux sur lui et le regarda avec tant de dédain et de mépris que Ron réalisa qu'il avait dû faire une erreur.

-C'est un violoncelle bien sûr ! S'exclama Tonks gaiement, tu joues d'un instrument toi aussi Hermione ?

-Non, c'est bon pour ceux qui n'aiment pas lire, répondit-elle en adoptant un air suffisant.

-Mais comment diable es-tu arrivée ici jeune fille ? Demanda Sirius qui se remettait de ses émotions dues au portrait.

-En tapi volant bien sûr. J'ai pris un taxi, répondit Karilie très simplement en posant délicatement son étui à violoncelle par terre et en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

Tonks pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire, Peu importe le nombre d'années, Karilie était toujours la même. Elle jeta un œil vers Charlie et vit avec tristesse qu'il semblait complètement désemparé.

-Je pense que ce que Sirius voulait dire, intervint Remus de sa voix posée, est : pourquoi es-tu venue ici et comment as-tu trouvé la maison.

-Oh. Comment dire…Dumbledore n'est pas là n'est-ce pas ? J'aurai aimé lui en parler en premier. C'est lui qui m'a donné l'adresse de la maison, il m'a dit que je pourrai en avoir besoin pendant les vacances.

Mr. Weasley commençait à peine à demander des explications plus précises quand Hermione démontra une fois de plus que le cerveau des Granger tournait plus vite que la moyenne. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et empoigna sa sœur au col.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?!

-Rien du tout. Je n'ai pas utilisé ma baguette, tu peux te rasseoir ceci-dit, tout va bien. La bouilloire et le grille-pain sont momentanément hors service, et j'ai laissé la fenêtre de ma chambre ouverte…j'espère qu'il ne va pas pleuvoir, j'ai laissé des partitions par terre. La cousine Jeanine.

Finit par dire Karilie devant le regard noir de sa sœur.

-Un grille-pain ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Mr. Weasley.

Trop heureuse de trouver une échappatoire, Karilie se lança dans toute une explication, depuis le concept de l'électricité jusqu'à celui du four (bouton position grill).

-Tout de même, c'est étrange, marmonna Mrs. Weasley, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part…Ka-ri-lie.


	4. Square Grimmauld

Et voilà, pour l'instant je suis dans les temps pour vous donner la suite ! Je pensais mettre deux chapitres distincts, mais comme chacun est assez court, je mets les deux ici !

OoOoO

-Je pensais que je rencontrerai rapidement le fameux Harry, déclara Karilie avec une moue.

Elle mangeait des cacahuètes en observant une fois de plus les murs gris et décrépis. Les ressorts du matelas grincèrent quand elle se mit debout sur le lit pour regarder le plafond de plus près.

Moi aussi j'aimerai bien qu'il soit déjà ici, soupira Ginny, mais Dumbledore insiste pour qu'il passe les vacances chez son oncle et sa tante.

Karilie jeta un œil sur la jeune rousse, elle était allongée sur son lit et essayait de faire ses devoirs de potions. Karilie pouvait voir de là où elle était qu'il y avait déjà plusieurs fautes.

-Mais il devrait arriver bientôt, Dumbledore ne peut pas faire durer cette situation, déclara Hermione avec énergie.

Elle remettait un pansement sur son doigt où la chouette blanche de son ami avait cru bon de donner un coup de bec.

-Quand je pense qu'il passe du bon temps à gambader en liberté alors que nous sommes enfermées ici, à faire le ménage et la poussière.

Ginny manqua de s'étrangler et Hermione répondit férocement :

-Il ne s'amuse pas, il vit comme un prisonnier lui aussi, et sa famille est absolument infecte.

-Sûrement moins infecte que cette maison…ces murs sont une vraie plaie.

-Mais tu te débines toujours au moment du ménage, protesta Ginny.

-Ce n'est pas vrai…personne ne peut échapper à ta mère, soupira Karilie. Maintenant…il est vrai que j'ai besoin de plus de temps libre que vous pour faire mes devoirs.

-Tu fais vraiment tes devoirs Karilie ? Demanda soudain la voix malicieuse de Fred.

-C'est vrai ça, on ne te voit jamais travailler, répondit George.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si vos yeux et vos oreilles sont bouchés, répondit placidement Karilie en se fourrant une nouvelle poignée de cacahuètes dans la bouche.

-Voilà les sandwichs !

Ron venait d'entrer avec une pile immense de sandwichs sur deux assiettes.

-La réunion prend plus de temps que prévu alors maman n'a pas eu le temps de faire à manger.

-Et après on me demande pourquoi je préfère la France, déclara Karilie d'un ton dramatique en ouvrant un sandwich et voyant avec une grimace qu'il était à la confiture et au fromage.

Hermione lui envoya un coussin dans la figure.

-Toi tu te la coule douce toute l'année, sans avoir à supporter deux amis extrêmement dangereux et grognons.

-Je suis dangereux moi ? Demanda Ron la bouche pleine.

-C'est vrai, répondit Karilie avec un grand sourire, grâce à votre école, l'année passée a été extraordinaire. Plus de Fleur qui prenait ses grands airs, ah, je m'en souviendrai pendant longtemps.

Ron essaya de protester, mais comme il venait de mettre un cinquième sandwich dans sa bouche, seul un son indistinct en sorti.

-Fleur était la bouffée d'air frais de ce tournois, protesta George.

-Inspirez tout ce que vous voulez, je ne vous retiens pas. Quand elle est à l'école c'est une autre chanson, cette fille me martyrise.

Hermione lâcha un reniflement méprisant.

-Personne ne peut te tyranniser petite sœur, ne fait pas semblant.

-J'essaie de me faire des amis dans un environnement sinistre et tu ruines mes efforts en supprimant la sympathie qu'ils pourraient m'accorder.

Elle venait de prendre une pose tellement théâtrale et dramatique que les Weasley ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Tonks et Charlie ouvrirent la porte à ce moment.

-On s'amuse sans nous ? Demanda Tonks d'une voix boudeuse.

-Vous faites bien les réunions sans nous, grogna George.

-Tu ne ris pas toi Hermione ? demanda Charlie.

-Oh, moi j'ai l'habitude de cette petite et ses frasques, répondit Hermione avec un léger sourire.

Ron se roulait presque par terre de rire devant Karilie qui continuait de jouer la figure d'une héroïne de tragédie grecque en peignant une extrême souffrance très surfaite sur son visage.

Tonks et Charlie étouffèrent un rire.

-Quand vous aurez fini, maman vous attend en bas, déclara Charlie.

Aussitôt, ils redevinrent tous sérieux et recommencèrent à se plaindre amèrement de leur vie de souffrance.

OoOo

Karilie était fatiguée des éternelles discussions de Ron, Ginny et Hermione sur le pauvre Harry qui risquait de se faire renvoyer et n'avait aucune nouvelle d'eux depuis deux jours. Bien sûr, la situation était préoccupante, mais il y avait probablement d'autres sujets de conversation que les devoirs et Harry, d'autant que les arguments concernant ce Potter étaient toujours les mêmes, ses amis ne faisaient que les ressasser.

-A ce rythme-là je vais vite devenir une grand-mère qui radote, soupira Karilie.

Elle ouvrait avec précaution les portes des différentes pièces de la maison. Plusieurs petits salons étaient encore répugnants. Elle finit par se mettre dans ce qui avait dû être un boudoir et qui avait subi un ménage intensif les trois derniers jours. Le résultat n'était pas parfait, mais il y avait déjà moins de poussière.

Elle entendit un éclat de rire de l'un des jumeaux d'une pièce à un étage supérieur.

-Et on m'accuse de ne jamais travailler…si seulement je pouvais regarder la télé ou lire un livre intéressant, la bibliothèque de cette maison a été condamnée par cet atroce professeur de potion donc c'est niet…est-ce que je devrais forcer la porte ?

Elle secoua la tête et attrapa une chaise qu'elle mit au milieu de la pièce. Un jour gris filtrait par la fenêtre sale mais il suffisait à l'éclairer. Elle déplia son chevalet, posa un épais classeur de partitions et sortit le violoncelle de son étui.

Tonks et Charlie s'immobilisèrent dans l'escalier quand ils entendirent les premières notes du violon. Ils descendirent une volée de marches et entrouvrirent la porte. Karilie jouait avec une grande concentration et ne remarqua pas qu'ils l'observaient.

Tonks tira Charlie en arrière et ferma la porte.

-Tout de même, ce doit être elle, déclara Charlie pensivement.

-Je ne suis pas sûre, elle a tout de même l'air jeune. Pense qu'elle a le même âge qu'Hermione, répondit Tonks.

-Tu avoueras qu'en plus d'avoir le même prénom, elles ont le même visage et jouent toute les deux du violoncelle.

-Il s'agissait peut-être d'une tante, la musique est souvent de famille.

-Je suis certain qu'elle était la seule de sa famille à porter ce prénom.

-Charlie, même s'il s'agit de la même personne, pourquoi ne nous reconnait-elle pas ? Et pourquoi est-elle si jeune ?

-Cette situation est étrange, c'est vrai. Mais même Rogue et McGonagall ont eu l'air surpris quand ils l'ont vu.

-Charlie, tout le monde a été surpris de découvrir qu'Hermione avait une sœur. D'ailleurs, la première fois que tu as vu Hermione tu as aussi pensé qu'il s'agissait de Karilie.

-Je persiste à penser qu'il s'agit de la même personne.

Tonks ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Lupin arriva à leur niveau et lui demanda s'il elle venait toujours pour aller chercher Harry.

Elle salua Charlie qui repartait en Roumanie pour quelques jours et se dépêcha de descendre l'escalier. Elle butta contre le porte parapluie en jambe de troll et lâcha un juron. Charlie écouta la musique du violoncelle pendant quelques secondes de plus puis il ouvrit la porte et transplana.

Karilie acheva le mouvement et leva les yeux vers la fenêtre. Elle était propre à présent.

-15 minutes pour laver une fenêtre…il va falloir que je m'améliore.

Elle poussa un soupire, tourna la page et entama le mouvement suivant.

OoOo

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Si vous souhaitiez un peu plus d'action, ne vous découragez pas, ça va vite arriver !


	5. Les vacances finissent par finir

Quelle excuse vais-je trouver pour mon retard cette fois ? Figurez-vous que j'en ai trouvé une super : ma boule à thé ne voulait pas fermer complètement donc ça ma mis en retard, dommage. (J'ai vraiment passé 5 minutes à la fermer hier, d'où cette idée merveilleuse). Bref, la vraie raison est évidemment que je n'ai pas encore écrit le début de cette fic, j'ai juste le milieu de déjà fait...

Mais ça va arriver ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas si vous trouvez ces chapitres trop courts ou élusifs, il s'agit en fait d'une (très) longue mise en situation et intro pour la suite (oui, ce qui est déjà écrit^^)

Sur ce, bonne lecture (et bravo si vous avez lu tout le pavé ;))

OoOoOo

Hermione se retourna une fois de plus en montant dans le train, Karilie avait pris du polynectar et ressemblait à une petite moldue de 8 ans aux cheveux blonds cendrés. Elle faisait semblant de tenir Sirius en laisse et regardait partout avec de grands yeux étonnés.

Hermione poussa un dernier soupire et suivit Ron qui frayait un chemin dans le couloir encombré. Elle s'excusa avec gène auprès d'Harry et entraina Ron dans le compartiment des préfets. Harry et Ginny s'assirent avec Neville et une fille blonde lisant le journal à l'envers que Ginny leur présenta comme étant Luna Lovegood.

-Mais Ginny, murmura Harry, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'Hermione ait une sœur et ne nous l'ait jamais dit ?

-Ah, tu n'étais pas là quand Karilie nous a expliqué ? Il semblerait qu'au moment où elles se sont décidées pour deux écoles différentes, Dumbledore leur ait demandé de rester discrètes sur leur parenté. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il pense mais peut-être qu'il savait déjà qu'il risquait d'y avoir des problèmes avec les mangemorts ? En tout cas Karilie porte un nom de famille différent à Beauxbatons. Je crois que la première année était la première où elles se trouvaient séparées comme ça, c'est aussi pour ça qu'Hermione pleurait si souvent.

Harry opina, Hermione était comme lui, elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, mais au moins elle avait eu une sœur pendant onze ans, il devait être étrange de se trouver soudainement seule. Il continuait de penser à Karilie qu'il n'avait que brièvement rencontrée. Elle l'avait traité avec beaucoup de naturel, comme un frère, mais en même temps elle disparaissait souvent pour jouer du violon et éclatait parfois de rire sans qu'on en comprenne bien la raison puis elle bredouillait des mots en français pour expliquer que la formulation était tordante. Ce qui était inquiétant, était qu'elle s'était particulièrement bien entendue avec les jumeaux. Peut-être que Karilie était une seconde Hermione sans le respect des règles. Une sueur froide lui coula dans le dos alors qu'il imaginait les capacités d'Hermione mises au service des farces de jumeaux. Il fut interrompu par la voix de Neville qui expliquait les propriétés de son cactus.

Karilie regarda le train partir en se disant que décidément, les anglais aimaient bien le kitsch. Le panache de fumée blanche devait être dur à cacher aux moldus. Une main se posa lourdement sur son épaule.

-Temps de filer à l'aéroport petite.

Elle se tourna et leva un visage innocent et naïf vers Maugrey.

-Mais je suis trop jeune pour aller à l'école. Je n'ai même pas d'uniforme.

L'auror sembla un instant déstabilisé par ce visage de fillette de huit ans qui le regardait comme s'il était en train de la gronder alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait.

Mais Tonks l'attrapa par le col et la souleva devant ses yeux :

-Alors tu vas rester faire le ménage dans la maison ?

-Nous devrions nous dépêcher au risque de rater l'avion, répondit Karilie avec sérieux comme si elle n'avait rien dit précédemment.

Tonks étouffa un rire et la reposa avant de l'entrainer vers la sortie.


	6. Noël en famille, ou presque

Le chapitre précédent étant indécemment court, je vous en mets quand même un second ;)

OoOoO

-Mais pourquoi je devrais passer Noël dans cette maison humide ?

Hermione prit une inspiration et recolla le combiné du téléphone à son oreille sous les yeux attentifs de Tonks qui surveillait les alentours de la cabine téléphonique.

-Karilie, je te dis que Monsieur Weasley a été attaqué. Tu crois vraiment que nous serions à l'abris ?

-Si je prenais du polynectar en permanence et…

-Stop. Papa et Maman sont au courant, d'ailleurs ils ont décidé de partir aux Canaries en amoureux pour l'occasion.

-Mais je n'ai pas de cadeaux pour tout le monde.

-Je suis sûre que ça ne fait rien, donc bouge tes grosses fesses et prend un taxi pour rappliquer.

-C'est toi qui payes alors, j'ai dépensé tout mon argent dans les boutiques de l'aéroport.

Avant que sa sœur n'ait le temps de répliquer, Karilie raccrocha. Quelle plaie. Hermione et ses parents auraient tout aussi bien pu venir directement en France, il n'y aurait pas eu de souci. Elle mit son violoncelle sur son dos, attrapa sa valise orange fluo, rajusta ses lunettes de soleil et se dirigea vers les taxis en ignorant les regards amusés qui la suivaient.

OoOoO

-Mais pourquoi des lunettes de soleil ? Demanda Hermione une fois que sa sœur fut dans le salon Square Grimmaurd.

Fred s'en empara et les posa sur son nez.

-Wouah ! C'est génial !

Georges les attrapa à son tour. Mais après quelques secondes il demanda ce qui était si bien, on voyait tout en noir et rouge.

-Le rouge représente les éléments magiques, indiqua Karilie, évidemment ici tout est rouge, mais dans un aéroport tout est en noir.

-Donc c'est pour repérer les mangemorts ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre que les mangemorts s'habilleraient en moldus pour passer inaperçus dans un aéroport. Mais ces lunettes restent utiles pour débusquer tout chose inhabituelle.

-Ingénieux, murmura Sirius. Ça s'achète où ?

-Ça se fabrique en plongeant les lunettes dans une potion, répondit Karilie en les récupérant et en les mettant dans sa poche. Bon, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas de ménage à faire cette fois.

-Non, mais maman veut de l'aide en cuisine, déclara Ron avec un sourire moqueur.

Karilie prit un air tragique et se dirigea vers la cuisine sous les yeux effarés d'Hermione.

-Elle est capable de nous empoisonner pour prouver qu'il ne faut pas la faire cuisiner, murmura-t-elle.

-Génial ! S'écrièrent les jumeaux à l'unisson.

OoOoO

Hermione fut réveillée le matin de Noël par un cri excité de Ginny à la vue de la pile de présents au pied du lit. Karilie semblait dormir profondément et Hermione lui envoya une série d'oreillers sur la tête pour la lever. Avec un grognement elle émergea et regarda au pied de son lit.

-Tout ça pour ça.

Ginny regarda et vit qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose puis ses yeux tombèrent sur un paquet immense à côté du lit.

-Et ça alors ? Je pense que c'est pour toi.

Karilie se releva une seconde fois et regarda dans la direction pointée par Ginny. Elle se frotta les yeux puis cria en sautant du lit.

Hermione regarda le paquet elle aussi. Qui pouvait être assez fou pour faire un tel cadeau ?

Karilie, les cheveux ébouriffés au possible, arracha le papier et enleva le ruban du paquet. Elle posa l'étuis à terre et l'ouvrit. Elle n'était pas folle, il s'agissait bien d'un violoncelle. Un tout nouveau violoncelle d'étude Stentor. Elle l'effleura du bout des doigts, il était vraiment splendide.

-Qui te l'a envoyé ? Demanda Hermione qui s'était approchée.

Karilie regarda parmi les emballages mais il n'y avait pas de carte.

-Je n'ai pas vu de carte, il n'y avait rien d'écrit sur le papier…il n'y a rien non plus ici.

-Fais attention ! Cria Ginny, c'est peut-être un instrument ensorcelé.

Karilie regarda l'instrument avec attention puis se dirigea vers sa valise, elle en ressorti les lunettes de soleil et regarda de nouveau son cadeau.

-Rien. Il est tout à fait normal !

Hermione fronça les sourcils mais retourna à sa pile de cadeaux. Alors que Karilie s'était assise sur le lit et accordait son violoncelle avec délicatesse, Hermione poussa un cri.

-Comment tu as su que je voulais ce livre d'arithmancie ? En plus il est incroyablement dur à trouver !

-J'ai fait une copie de l'exemplaire de la bibliothèque, répondit Karilie sans se retourner. Ça m'a pris tellement de temps de copier toutes les pages avec un sort de reproduction…

-Mais…c'est légal ? Hermione regardait désormais l'ouvrage avec méfiance.

-Tout à fait puisque je l'ai fait pour m'entrainer au sort dans le cadre des cours. La bibliothécaire n'est pas au courant, mais ce n'est pas comme si je lui avais volé ou abimé un livre non ? Le seul défaut sera peut-être la qualité. Mon sort de reliure n'est pas parfait.

Hermione examina le livre de plus près et ne sembla pas trouver le défaut en question. Ginny la regarda, Hermione Granger allait vraiment accepter un livre illégalement copié dans une bibliothèque ?

-Bon…j'imagine que puisque c'est fait…ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais le rendre…

Hermione et Ginny finirent par convaincre Karilie de descendre, mais elle emporta son instrument avec elle pour continuer son examen au salon.

Tout le monde s'en étonna et personne ne parvint à deviner d'où il venait. Karilie finit par se dire qu'il s'agissait peut-être de ses parents ou de ses oncles et tantes. Elle proposa de rester dans la maison avec Sirius pendant que les autres iraient visiter Monsieur Weasley à Sainte Mangouste, après tout, elle n'était pas vraiment une amie de la famille et elle devait éviter d'apparaître en même temps qu'Hermione.

Alors qu'elle tirait les premières notes d'un morceau de Bach, Tonks fit irruption dans le salon. Elle venait pour parler à Lupin et donner quelques cadeaux. Quand elle vit Karilie et son violon, un large sourire lui fendit le visage.

-Dit, je peux te prendre en photo ? ça fera un souvenir !

Karilie accepta en disant que ce serait la toute première avec le nouveau violon.

Deux jours plus tard Charlie Weasley recevait par hibou la photo de Karilie et du violoncelle.

-Je savais qu'elle serait contente, murmura-t-il, elle nous avait tellement bassiné les oreilles avec son violon.

Il eut un rire de contentement et plaça la photo dans son portefeuille.

oOoOo

liked it? tell me^^

Allez, je vais essayer de vous donner la suite sans trop de délais, vous n'y croyez plus ? Moi non plus:( Mais je vais quand même tenter, ahah !


	7. Karilie à la pointe de la mode

Enfin un chapitre un peu long...il était temps. Du coup je n'en mets qu'un, mais comme je suis en train de peaufiner le suivant il arrivera sûrement bientôt, peut-être dans la semaine. En tout cas, vous serez heureux de savoir que j'ai enfin trouvé comment emboîter toutes les parties de l'histoire ! Allez, je vous laisse lire ^^

oOoOoOoO

Cette fois, le polynectar qu'elle avait pris, faisait ressembler Karilie à une grand-mère, elle pensait qu'il s'agissait vraiment d'une idée désolante. C'était d'autant plus navrant qu'Harry était tout à fait potable et surtout, du même âge que son vrai lui. Mais c'était une idée de Maugrey, et tout le monde la considérait comme sa dernière volonté, alors il avait bien fallu s'exécuter. Hermione portait une ravissante robe lila, et même la tante Murielle ne pouvait cacher une certaine satisfaction à la voir ainsi. Karilie promena les yeux autour d'elle et lança un regard haineux aux jumeaux qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire chaque fois qu'ils voyaient sa robe d'un violet flashy à peluches, et son grand chapeau vert bouteille avec des papillons orangés ensorcelés, gracieusement prêté par la tante Murielle qui avait peut-être une haine secrète à son encontre. Elle vit Charlie qui s'approchait en essayant de garder sa contenance.

-Tu sais Karilie, quand on regarde avec attention, tes expressions sont tout de même un indicateur impressionnant. Ta moue de dédain et ton regard d'exaspération sont tout à fait grangeriens.

-Je suis ravie de voir que non seulement je ressemble à une femme obèse centenaire, mais en plus cela ne cache pas mon identité. Merci Charlie.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu es…la grand-mère la mieux conservée ici, c'est probablement pour ça que tante Murielle t'a confié son précieux chapeau. Je serais même prêt à danser avec toi tu sais.

-Sans façon, il est vraiment dur de se déplacer avec une telle corpulence, je vais passer ma vie au régime pour ne pas finir comme ça.

Charlie eut l'air pensif et répondit avec un sourire :

-Je ne pense pas que tu tiendras très longtemps cette résolution de régime.

Comme Bill l'appelait il s'éloigna avec un clin d'œil et Karilie dû bientôt tenir la conversation à un octogénaire manifestement attiré par les femmes plus que rondes.

Charlie avait raison, la vue du buffet préparé par Bill et Fleur pour leur mariage rendit la notion même de régime totalement absurde dans l'esprit de Karilie. Alors qu'elle attaquait sa troisième assiette de petits fours en regardant Harry parler avec animation à un petit sorcier, son attention fut soudainement attirée par les jumeaux qui semblaient essayer de convaincre une magnifique française blonde de danser avec eux. Le sourire amusé de la femme alors qu'elle refusait sembla vaguement familier à Karilie, mais avant qu'elle ne se pose plus de questions, Bill et Fleur entamèrent une valse supplémentaire et Karilie se dit que la robe de la mariée était vraiment splendide, elle oublia un instant ses papillons et ses peluches violettes et le fait que son ressentiment envers sa rivale avait été ravivé de façon impromptue quand la mariée l'avait félicitée avec joie sur son choix de tenue avant même que la cérémonie ne commence. Karilie essaya de se consoler en se disant que la nouvelle Mrs. Weasley conservait une telle attitude car elle ne pouvait toujours pas digérer le talent de la brunette.

-Tu sais, je suis vraiment ravie que tu sois là aujourd'hui, Fleur venait d'aborder Karilie avec un sourire éclatant.

Voilà, maintenant elle venait pour enfoncer le clou.

-Oui, je n'aurai JAMAIS pensé être invité à ton mariage, je pensais que tu me gardais rancune des rares fois où je t'ai fait une mauvaise blague.

Fleur avait tiqué au mot rare, mais elle conserva son sourire satisfait.

-L'école est loin derrière moi maintenant, il serait enfantin de ma part de t'en vouloir encore pour ça, d'ailleurs j'ai demandé au photographe de nous immortaliser toutes les deux, cela fera un beau souvenir pour plus tard, tu ne penses pas ?

Karilie vit avec horreur le photographe de la soirée se précipiter vers elle et elle adopta aussitôt une moue ravie qui aurait pâlir d'envie la fameuse Ombrage.

-Nous la regarderons le jour de mon mariage Fleur, je ferai en sorte de t'inviter, je suis certaine que tu seras aussi ravissante que moi.

Elles se regardèrent toutes les deux avec un grand sourire hypocrite et se serrèrent la main pour sceller cette Vendetta éternelle. Karilie la regarda s'éloigner en se disant qu'elle venait probablement de subir l'une des pires humiliations de sa vie, avoir cette tête là le jour du mariage de sa plus grande ennemie n'était pas un acte très stratégique.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de t'enivrer, remarqua Charlie en se laissant tomber à côté d'elle alors qu'une musique de rock battait à plein volume.

Karilie haussa les épaules et vida son verre. Elle voyait que la belle blonde avait finalement cédé et dansait avec Fred. La façon dont elle bougeait lui disait décidemment quelque chose, peut-être qu'elle l'avait vue à l'école ?

Karilie était en train de calculer mentalement combien de bouteilles de champagne il lui faudrait boire pour être complètement ivre et ne plus remarquer toutes ses connaissances d'école, ni voir le regard sadique et satisfait que Fleur conservait devant son apparence, quand elle vit que même Charlie s'était laissé embarqué par la blonde, décidément, les françaises, c'était quelque chose. En attendant, assise sur la même chaise depuis le début de la soirée, elle s'ennuyait ferme.

Monsieur Weasley s'était bien souvenu de son existence durant un bref instant et l'avait galamment invitée à danser, mais Karilie avait poliment refusé, elle ne voulait même pas savoir ce que cela faisait de danser à cet âge. Peut-être qu'elle devrait simplement faire comme Luna et chasser des papillons invisibles en tournant sur elle-même, la jeune fille semblait se divertir, contrairement à elle.

Soudain, un patronus parlant arriva au milieu de la tente et ce fut le chaos. Karilie attrapa le bras d'Harry qui n'était pas loin et elle le poussa vers le dernier endroit où elle avait vu sa sœur. Hermione lui lança un regard reconnaissant et disparu avec ses deux amis. Elle avait peut-être pensé à transplaner également avec sa sœur, mais Karilie avait lâché le bras de Harry à temps. Elle en savait autant que Ginny, ce qui était peu, mais avait deviné beaucoup, ce qui n'était pas rien, sur la quête qui attendait Hermione et les deux autres. En même temps, la bibliothèque embarquée par sa sœur était plutôt claire sur les sujets traités, un bon nombre de livres devait venir illégalement de la bibliothèque.

Quand les Granger commencent à voler des livres, la fin du monde n'est pas loin, se murmura à elle-même Karilie en se servant de sa masse corporelle pour pousser vers la sortie tous ceux qui n'avaient pas déjà détalé. Elle envoyait avec sa baguette toute une série de sorts pour pousser les chaises et les tables et dégager le passage. Les Weasley avaient évacué la plupart des étrangers quand elle vit les premiers mangemorts arriver. Elle n'eut le temps de penser à rien, Charlie la tira en arrière, la traita d'idiote et lui fourra un porte-au-loin dans les mains. L'instant suivant elle se trouvait au bord d'une falaise avec la mer en bas et le vent dans la figure.

A part de l'herbe rase et de la bruyère à perte de vue, la lande ne présentait rien. Au moins, elle était hors de danger. Karilie fit quelques pas en essayant de repenser calmement à ce qui venait de se passer.

-Calmement oui, c'est ça, tout à fait, j'étais très calme n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas paniqué, non, c'est sûr, Hermione aussi avait l'air plutôt sereine vu les circonstances, bon, pas si sereine, mais elle était prête, voilà, elle était prête. Et maintenant je suis très calme.

La crise de panique se déclenchait un peu tard, Karilie faisait des cent pas de façon nerveuse en se répétant qu'elle était très calme. Finalement elle hurla deux fois dans le vent et seul l'échos répétitif des vagues sur le rocher lui ayant répondu dans l'air nocturne, la tension se relâcha et elle s'assit, vidée.

Hermione, Ron et Harry étaient saufs, ils iraient probablement Square Grimmaurd, une idée qu'elle avait négligemment donnée et qui avait fait s'illuminer le visage d'Hermione. Ils seraient bien là-bas.

Les invités du mariage étaient probablement tous en sécurité. Tous les Weasley devaient être au Terrier en train d'expliquer ce qu'ils faisaient et qu'ils étaient dans les règles, en tout cas leur statut de sang pur devrait être suffisant pour les protéger. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle avait été profondément stupide de s'attarder dans la tente, elle était plus en danger que la plupart des invités.

D'un coup, la robe violette cessa de lui tenir au corps et le chapeau lui tomba sur les yeux. Le polynectar avait cessé de faire effet. Elle était au milieu de nulle part, certes. Mais pour l'instant elle n'avait pas de meilleure idée. Ses parents étaient heureux en Australie et le reste de sa famille la croyait en voyage aux Etats-Unis. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle devait se trouver au niveau de la maison de Bill et Fleur. Ils avaient mentionné le fait que leur maison était protégée par le fidelitas, et ils n'avaient pas donné de détails à Karilie. Charlie l'avait probablement envoyée à côté de l'emplacement exact pour que son frère la récupère une fois que tout serait réglé. En attendant l'air était doux et on voyait bien les étoiles. Karilie s'allongea sur le dos et contempla la voute étoilée.

Contrairement à Hermione, elle n'avait pas préparé de plan de fuite, elle avait tout simplement pensé qu'elle finirait les vacances au Terrier et partirait en France peu avant la rentrée. Maintenant elle hésitait à retourner à l'école, les mangemorts avaient des contacts partout, trouver une élève ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à Hermione Granger n'était qu'une question de temps, elle avait de la chance que personne n'ait fait le rapprochement plus tôt. Non, il allait falloir qu'elle reste cachée, et comme les mangemorts allaient probablement rendre de fréquentes visites au Terrier, il lui faudrait une autre solution. Vivre chez Fleur était absolument hors de question. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait aller chez Tonks et Lupin ? Elle les encombrerait, de même pour les parents de Tonks. Elle pourrait sûrement se dégoter une masure abandonnée au fin fond de la campagne anglaise, la rénover rapidement, y installer une bibliothèque, son violoncelle et un chaudron et attendre que le temps passe.

Une petite maison avec un bon feu et une bibliothèque, un vrai rêve ça. Oui, elle ferait ça, la maison servirait de base pour l'ordre si besoin et elle ferait des missions comme les adultes, maintenant qu'elle était légalement une adulte à part entière.

OoOoOo

Les mangemorts conduits par Lucius Malefoy soulevèrent les pans de la tente et virent qu'elle était vide. Ils y lancèrent le feu et se tournèrent vers les Weasley attroupés pour les questionner.

-Ça ne brûle pas, remarqua Macnair.

En effet, la tente ne brûlait pas. Il entra et vit une silhouette tout au fond. Il leva la baguette et distingua une femme assise sur une chaise en train de boire du champagne. Elle était très blonde, mais alors qu'il arrivait à son niveau et s'apprêtait à la menacer, son visage changea et une jeune femme brune dont les cheveux formaient une tresse très épaisse, se tint bientôt à la place de la voluptueuse blonde.

Macnair ouvrit la bouche mais elle leva le doigt en même temps et se tourna vers lui en souriant :

-Je pense que la question la plus importante n'est pas tant qui je suis que ce que je peux faire et ce que je peux vous apporter. Cela fait longtemps que je cherche un moyen de mettre à profit mes nombreux talents…de la façon la plus appropriée et la plus utile.

-Dans ce cas que faisiez-vous en compagnie de traitres ?

-Ne dit-on pas que la meilleure façon de vaincre son ennemi est de le connaître ?

La jeune femme continuait de boire son champagne sans quitter Macnair des yeux. Il était certain de ne l'avoir jamais vue et pourtant elle avait un très familier, peut-être une vague ressemblance avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.


	8. Gris dans un monde gris

Wouah, déjà la suite ? Je sais, moi aussi je suis choquée. Cette fois je voudrai placer un AVERTISSEMENT : pour le bien de l'histoire, ce chapitre a un côté macabre qui pourrait peut-être choquer certains (on sait jamais, il y a des gens sensibles), bref, pour une fois on ne rit pas DU TOUT, vous pouvez lire le bas de page où je vous résume la situation et sauter directement au chapitre suivant. Trêve de plaisanterie, je vous laisse lire, si vos yeux sont des petites fontaines, prévoyez les mouchoirs juste au cas où.

OoOoO

Karilie, Ron et Ginny marchaient au hasard sur les pierres et les gravas qui cédaient sous leurs pieds. Rien. Il n'y avait plus rien. Là où auparavant se dressait fièrement le château de Poudlard, il n'y avait plus que des ruines informes et fumantes. Un champ de pierres grises. Le lac n'était qu'une mare de boue fétide où rien ne pouvait plus vivre et on voyait flotter à la surface des silhouettes informes qui devaient être les derniers restes des habitants lacustres.

Des lambeaux d'étoffes flottaient dans le vent ou trainaient ça et là, mais pas de cadavre. Ils étaient tous au même endroit, dans la plaine mortuaire. Karilie leva les yeux vers Ron et Ginny et leur visage lui firent peur, d'autant plus qu'elle savait avoir le même. Ils avaient la face grise, les traits tirés, de la cendre étalée sur les joues et vaguement craquelée par le sillon que les larmes avaient creusé il y a ce qui semblait une éternité, mais surtout, surtout, ils avaient les yeux éteints. Plus d'espoir, plus de futur, plus d'avenir, rien. Ils marchaient tous, mais ils étaient morts, ils avaient des visages de morts et des cœurs qui étaient morts deux jours plus tôt.

Ginny trébucha et Karilie lui tira la manche pour qu'elle évite de marcher dans une flaque de poix qui bouillonnait encore. Inexorablement ils y revinrent une fois de plus, au champ mortuaire. Ils ne pouvaient s'éloigner ni s'empêcher d'y revenir. Les corps étaient posés à même le sol, alignés côte à côte comme un grand cimetière gris, ils étaient alignés à perte de vue. Les trois survivants avaient renoncé à les compter, ils connaissaient trop de visages. Des amis, de la famille, des connaissances, des camarades, des ennemis, des enseignants, trop de visages.

Karilie ne voulait pas détourner les yeux, elle voulait voir, se graver en mémoire à tout jamais tous les visages, toutes les expressions, tous ces gens, toute cette tuerie. Elle s'arrêta devant sa sœur. Elle avait l'air petite comme ça. Ses cheveux étaient impossibles, même dans la mort. Ron lui, ne voulait pas, il restait plus haut, à contempler l'étendue de corps, il ne voulait pas voir un seul de ceux qu'il n'avait pas réussi à sauver. Elle était belle tout de même, Hermione, même morte, elle avait un air doux et résolu. Elle était trop maigre, trop de privations. Un an pour ça, tout ça pour en arriver là, allongée dans un champ, sans couverture, sans drap ni cercueil.

Karilie s'agenouilla et caressa le visage de sa sœur. Tout le monde était mort, tout le monde sauf eux. C'était étrange, eux aussi ils avaient bataillé, eux aussi ils avaient été dans le plus fort des combats, mais non, ils s'étaient relevés et avaient découverts que les autres étaient morts. A partir de ce moment, le monde avait perdu ses couleurs, il était devenu d'un gris uniforme, un gris de cendre, gris comme la vie. Elle aurait eu l'air mieux avec les mains croisées sur le cœur, les bras le long du corps ne lui allaient pas. Karilie bougea délicatement les bras raides de sa sœur, il fallait qu'elle ait l'air de dormir, ce serait mieux, c'était certain. Alors qu'elle lissait sa jupe pour lui donner un air plus rangé, elle sentit quelque chose dans une poche, elle en sortit le petit sac de perles qu'Hermione emportait partout. Sans changer de place, Karilie renversa tout son contenu.

Il y avait une quantité très impressionnante de livres. Machinalement, Karilie commença le tri. D'un côté les habits, de l'autre les ustensiles, d'un autre les livres, d'un autre les notes manuscrites, d'un autre les ingrédients de potion. Par habitude, elle lisait les titres des livres en les posant sur la pile, quand l'un d'eux retint son attention. Le titre était trop effacé pour être lisible, mais la baguette d'Hermione avait entamé la couverture pour y inscrire : « _Pour Karilie_ ». La jeune fille l'ouvrit, il était vide. Comme sur le journal de Jedusor dont Hermione lui avait parlé plusieurs fois, il y avait marqué qu'il s'agissait de son journal à elle, Karilie. Il y avait même les dates en tête des premières pages. La première date était celle du lendemain.

Karilie sentit que son cœur recommençait à battre, que ses yeux redevenaient vivants, que ses larmes pouvaient couler à nouveau. Sa sœur le savait, elle avait deviné qu'elle ne survivrait peut-être pas, mais elle avait voulu lui dire de continuer à sa place. C'était vrai, elle n'était pas morte. Et tant qu'elle ne serait pas morte, elle devait continuer, elle leur devait bien ça, à ceux qui étaient là, ceux dont le visage était désormais au fond de ses yeux. Le monde était vaste, des sorciers continueraient toujours de naître chez des moldus, c'était ces enfants qu'il fallait sauver, elle avait peut-être tout perdu, de même que Ron, ou Ginny, mais ce n'était pas encore le cas de toute le monde.

-Ils pourraient revenir.

La voix pâle et monotone de Ginny sortit Karilie de sa transe.

-Qu'ils reviennent, ânonna Ron.

-Non, nous devons continuer, nous allons finir le travail.

La voix énergique et décidée de Karilie surprit les deux autres et ils la regardèrent de leurs yeux vides comme si elle venait d'un autre monde.

Karilie n'était pas totalement étrangère à la quête du trio, ils lui avaient souvent demandé de l'aide grâce à un miroir à double sens. De temps à autre elle avait cherché des indices, brouillé les pistes pour les mangemorts, lancé de fausses rumeurs…Si elle avait surtout libéré le chemin des trois amis pour les laisser mener leurs recherches en paix, elle avait un peu contribué à ces dernières, contrairement à Ginny, elle savait ce qu'il fallait faire, et son cerveau en pleine ébullition lui soufflait déjà un plan, une idée folle, mais un plan tout de même

OoOoO

PITCH POUR CEUX QUI N'ONT PAS LU :

En gros, la scène se déroule après la bataille finale où tout le monde, sauf Karilie, Ron et Ginny a trouvé la mort. Ils sont désespéré, mais Karilie trouve un journal vide laissé par Hermione dans le but de lui redonner courage. Retrouvant un esprit de combat, elle commence à élaborer un plan (je ne dis pas quel plan donc vous en savez autant que ceux qui ont tout lu).

Même si ce chapitre n'était pas la joie, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review^^


	9. Une petite erreur de dosage ça arrive

Et tout de suite la suite, on commence donc l'ARC deux de cette histoire, qui est celui que j'ai rédigé en grande partie, donc je devrais publier avec régularité !

Bonne lecture mes petits loukoums.

OoOoO

Karilie ouvrit les yeux, le ciel était sombre, des branches bougeaient au-dessus de sa tête, un sombral poussa un cri et une volée de moineaux passa dans son champ de vision. Elle était bien dans le parc de Poudlard, jusque-là tout allait bien. D'après la température et l'état de la forêt, c'était la fin de l'été. Rassurée, la jeune fille se leva et s'éloigna des arbres, le soleil était couché et le château brillait de mille feux. Si elle ne s'était pas trompée, et tous les signes semblaient pointer vers sa réussite, elle était revenue deux semaines plus tôt et devait se rendre dans la salle sur demande pour récupérer un vieux livre de potions qu'Harry avait laissé là.

Elle connaissait peu le château, mais elle espérait bien pouvoir trouver le livre rapidement. En toute logique, il devrait contenir un indice menant à un horcruxe. Une autre possibilité était que le château lui-même soit le réceptacle d'un indice. Dans les deux cas, elle disposait de deux semaines pour tout fouiller. S'il lui restait du temps elle partirait se cacher dans les la rentrée n'aurait pas lieu avant 4 jours, lui laissant le temps de se repérer. Ensuite elle masquerait sa troublante ressemblance avec Hermione grâce à quelques sorts. Le tout serait de ne pas se faire repérer par les professeurs mangemorts, ni par Ginny, et de partir avant que le chaos n'éclate.

Lorsqu'elle sortit du bois son cœur se serra. Tout était si paisible, les oiseaux chantaient, l'herbe se courbait sous le vent et le lac…le lac semblait immuable et éternel. Elle eut la vision du même paysage deux semaines plus tard et frissonna.

« Tu ne dois pas y penser. Même si tu rencontres quelqu'un, il ne faut pas y penser, il faut juste penser à récupérer le livre, tu ne peux rien faire d'autre Karilie, prendre le livre, trouver un horcruxe. La seule chose qu'il reste à faire est de sauver les enfants, ces petits sorciers nés chez des moldus. Elle imagina des enfants jouant dans une cour de récréation et se rassénéra.

Elle était arrivée à la porte et elle sortit sa baguette, prête à la forcer si elle ne s'ouvrait pas. Mais la double porte de chêne pivota et Karilie s'engouffra dans le château. Elle n'y était venue que quelques fois et savait juste qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve le septième étage. Elle passa devant la grande salle et s'arrêta net, un brouhaha en sortait. Elle s'approcha et entrevit les quatre tables, toutes remplies d'élèves bavards et braillards. Elle pesta, il lui restait moins de temps que ce qu'elle ne pensait pour accomplir sa mission.

Elle allait s'écarter et chercher un escalier pour monter au septième quand les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent en grand et qu'un flot d'élèves en sortit. Elle se recula mais ils savaient tous où ils allaient, alors qu'elle était perdue dans cet endroit. Soudain elle tomba nez à nez avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. Un grand gaillard aux cheveux roux, hébétée elle articula :

-Charlie ?

Son cerveau devint brumeux, il ne devait pas être là, il avait fini l'école depuis longtemps, s'il était élève ici alors…alors elle avait fait une erreur et était remonté très loin dans le passé.

-On se connait ? Pourquoi tu es habillée comme ça ?

Elle sortit de sa torpeur et se regarda en fronçant les sourcils puis réalisa qu'elle était habillée comme une moldue, et dans de vieux habits usés et tâchés alors qu'ils portaient tous des robes de sorcier fraichement lavées.

-Tu as raté le banquet, tu es arrivée comment ? Demanda une jeune fille qui s'accrocha au bras de Charlie.

-Tonks ?

-On se connait ? Il me semblait être physionomiste pourtant…tu es ?

-Heu… Je suis Karilie, Karilie Reagan.

-Ce nom ne me dit rien, toi Charlie?

-Non plus.

Tonks était là aussi, ce n'était pas un rêve. Son premier sentiment fut une grande angoisse, qu'allait-elle bien faire pour se sortir de ce pétrin ? Il était douteux qu'elle reparte magiquement au bout de deux semaines, comme toute autre forme de magie, le voyage temporel avait des règles propres et il ne fonctionnait certainement pas comme un portoloin. Mais rapidement, l'excitation et un soulagement immense remplacèrent l'angoisse, il y avait du temps, tout le temps du monde. Personne n'était mort, ils étaient tous en vie, tous insouciants, tous béatement heureux. Ils étaient tous bien en vie, peut-être même qu'ils pourraient le rester. Karilie allait partir dans un monde de spéculations enthousiastes mais elle vit Tonks qui attendait une réponse et elle se ressaisit :

-Heu… en fait j'ai…entendu parler de vous - elle venait de voir l'insigne de préfet sur la poitrine de Charlie et il semblait avoir le même âge qu'elle - ton frère…Bill, je l'ai rencontré cet été, je lui ai dit que je transférais de Beauxbatons à ici et j'étais anxieuse à l'idée de ne connaître personne. Il m'a dit de ne pas m'en faire car il avait un frère…qui avait une meilleure amie super sympa.

-Tu as rencontré Bill ? C'est bizarre, il ne m'a rien dit…

-Il aura oublié, il avait l'air assez préoccupé.

-Mais du coup tu ne sais pas dans quelle maison tu es, s'exclama Tonks, il faut se dépêcher d'aller voir le professeur Dumbledore. Viens, je t'emmène.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, intervint Charlie, tu peux rentrer au dortoir, accompagne les nouveaux avec les autres préfets, je vais m'occuper de Kari…comment déjà ?

-Karilie. Si cela vous ennuie, je peux y aller toute seule et…

-Tu connais ce château ? demanda Charlie avec amusement.

-Non, répondit Karilie un peu piteusement.

Charlie la conduisit vers le bureau directorial et la jeune fille se demandait ce qui se passerait quand il entendrait Dumbledore s'étonner d'une nouvelle élève et la renvoyer aussi sec. Mais la chance était de son côté, ils rencontrèrent le professeur Mcgonagall au détour d'un couloir.

-Que faites-vous ici Weasley ? Et vous êtes…

-Ravie de vous rencontrer professeur, fit Karilie avec un sourire.

-J'accompagne cette demoiselle au bureau du directeur, il semble qu'elle vienne d'être transférée de Beauxbatons.

-Je n'en n'ai pas connaissance, mais le directeur aura probablement oublié de m'en faire part. Répondit la directrice de Gryffondor d'un ton sec, ne vous en faites plus Weasley, je vais me charger de cette demoiselle, rentrez à votre dortoir.

Sans un mot elle tourna les talons et Karilie remercia Charlie d'un sourire avant d'emboiter le pas au professeur de métamorphose, elle la suivit machinalement, l'esprit ailleurs, elle se sentait légère et débarrassée de toute inquiétude, puisqu'elle était remontée si loin dans le passé, il devait bien y avoir un moyen de pallier le désastre qui attendait le monde sorcier. Mais, là-haut, sur son petit nuage rose de bonheur, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer que dans un coin de sa tête leurs visages étaient toujours là, les visages qu'elle avait gravé dans son esprit. Une promesse était une promesse, elle avait dit qu'elle n'oublierait jamais, il y avait beau avoir le temps, elle devrait faire tout son possible, et cela pouvait fort bien être limité, jouer avec le temps était une chose très dangereuse. Elles étaient arrivées et la gargouille qui pivotait l'amusa grandement, elle sentit qu'elle allait aimer Dumbledore, elle ne l'avait vu qu'une ou deux fois avant sa mort tragique. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Minerva Mcgonagall commença immédiatement à parler pendant que la jeune fille observait avec admiration les portraits sur les murs et le phénix sur son perchoir.

-J'ai trouvé Weasley en train de conduire cette jeune personne jusqu'à vous, elle vient de Beauxbatons et je ressens le fait que vous ayez oublié de me parler d'une chose aussi importante. Sur ce, je vais aller vérifier que les Gryffondors ne se lancent pas dans une fête de bienvenue aux nouveaux.

Elle repartit sans laisser au directeur le temps de répondre, au plus grand soulagement de Karilie. Elle regarda le fauteuil en face du bureau et s'y laissa tomber avec soulagement dès que Dumbledore eut commencé sa phrase « asseyez-vous ».

-Vous venez de Beauxbatons ?

-C'est exact monsieur.

-Et vous vous appelez ?

-Karilie…Reagan.

-Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce nom, ou d'une élève de Beauxbatons devant venir dans mon établissement en cours de scolarité, c'est un fait très rare vous savez, puisque nos écoles n'ont pas le même programme.

-Je sais, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un élève transféré avant.

-En quelle année êtes-vous ?

Karilie regarda les yeux perçants du directeur. En temps normal elle entamerait sa première année d'études, mais elle était partie de Beauxbatons avec le début de la guerre, pour aider l'ordre et sa sœur.

-Je n'ai pas fait ma septième année, avoua t'elle.

-Pourquoi changer d'école pour votre dernière année ?

-Des problèmes familiaux, ma famille est anglaise et j'ai décidé de revenir…ma famille est moldue.

-Miss, avez-vous une idée de ce qui a pu arriver au message que madame Maxime a envoyé pour prévenir de votre arrivée, message que je n'ai, de tout évidence, pas reçu ?

-Il n'y a pas eu de message monsieur.

Karilie avait décidé de dire la vérité, au moins il pourrait l'aider à revenir à son époque, attendre huit années entières ne lui disais trop rien, même si cela lui laisserait largement le temps de penser à un plan.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-C'est que madame Maxime ne me connait pas encore, je mettrai les pieds dans son école pour ma première année seulement l'an prochain…professeur, je viens du futur, de huit ans dans le futur, je comptais remonter deux semaines dans le temps et j'ai fait un saut de huit ans.

-Un voyage temporel ? Motivé par quoi, si je puis me permettre.

-Oh, vous savez, la vie, la guerre, ce genre de choses.

-Une guerre ?

-Vous avez raison vous savez. Quand vous dites qu'il n'est pas mort, qu'il pourrait revenir.

-Vraiment ? J'aime me flatter d'avoir un esprit peu commun et une grande lucidité.

-Voulez-vous que je vous dise tout ce qui se passe ou…

-Surtout pas, vous risqueriez d'altérer le futur.

-Justement, changer le futur est ce que je veux. Je suis revenue trop loin en arrière mais cela n'a pas beaucoup d'importance, je peux toujours accomplir la majeure partie de ma mission.

-C'est vous qu'on a envoyé ? Ais-je vraiment pris la décision d'envoyer quelqu'un de si jeune ?

-Oh, vous n'avez pas hésité à faire encourir des risques plus grands à des enfants plus jeunes, déjà, je suis majeure. Mais personne ne m'a envoyé, j'ai pris la décision de moi-même et personne n'a refusé, pas même vous, pour la bonne raison qu'en fait…vous êtes mort.

-Mort ? Je suppose que ce sont des choses qui arrivent, savez-vous comment ?

-Même si je vous le dis, vous ne voudrez pas changer, vous avez sauvé la vie, et la couverture, de plusieurs personnes. Mais bon, vous étiez déjà condamné par un sort qui avait empoisonné votre bras…toucher des horcruxes sans précaution est très risqué.

-Vous avez dit horcruxes ?

-Oui, là aussi vous avez raison.

-C'est la raison de votre présence ici ? Vous les rechercher et voulez les détruire ?

-Oui…entre autres. Alors, une idée sur la façon dont je vais rentrer à mon époque ? Je me vois mal arriver chez mes parents avec huit ans en plus.

-Et bien…c'est habituellement la façon dont cela se passe, mais si vous m'indiquez exactement comment vous êtes arrivée, je pourrais peut-être trouver une solution.

-Les retourneurs de temps du ministère ont tous été réduits en miettes donc j'ai utilisé une potion, j'ai dû me tromper dans le dosage je n'ai pourtant jamais raté de potion de ma vie !

-Cette potion, était-ce « temporalis » ?

-Oui.

-Et pour le dosage, vous vous êtes basée sur ?

-une base de huit. La préparation est pour huit jours minimum, j'ai doublé pour remonter de deux semaines.

-Et à la place vous voilà huit ans en arrière, quelque chose a dû vous échapper.

-Je m'en doute.

-Je vais chercher une solution, il me semble qu'elle pourrait se présenter sous la forme d'une nouvelle potion à prendre sous certaines conditions…dans tous les cas votre séjour parmi nous sera prolongé. Il faut donc continuer cette petite fable d'élève transférée. Laissez-moi vous dire que vos talents d'improvisation sont remarquables. Bien, commençons par…votre maison.

Karilie se tourna avec appréhension vers le chapeau rabougri qui se tenait sur l'étagère, tout le monde lui avait raconté qu'il tenait une petite conversation avec lui-même puis décidait arbitrairement du sort de vos sept années de scolarité.

Dumbledore le lui mit sur la tête et aussitôt elle entendit une voix.

 _« Tient, une gamine âgée…très intelligente. Très bons résultats, oui. Une grande curiosité…je pense que Serdaigle sera très bien. »_ « Pardon ? » Intervint mentalement Karilie « vous voulez m'envoyer chez les rats de bibliothèque ? Il n'y a pas plutôt une section art et musique ? C'est là que j'étais à Beauxbatons. » _« Serdaigle est la maison de ceux qui sont curieux, entourée d'élèves avides de savoir, tu pourras développer tes talents » «_ Je ne veux pas que des surdoués passent leur temps à me poser des questions, et puis, pourquoi je ne pourrais pas choisir seule hein ? Tu n'es qu'un _chapeau_ , tu n'as pas la science infuse. » « _Peut-être que tu questionnes trop les règles pour être à Serdaigle après tout, Gryffondor compte beaucoup d'insolents » «_ Et bah voilà, c'était pas si dur ! » le choixpeau annonça la décision finale et Karilie enleva aussitôt le couvre-chef pendant que Dumbledore déclarait :

-Excellent. Voyons pour l'emploi du temps à présent. Quelles matières suiviez-vous ?

-Sortilèges, métamorphose, arithmancie, potion et tous les cours de la section artistique.

-La section artistique ? Vous parlez des cours de…

-Musique, danse, peinture, en relation avec la magie bien entendu. Je sais que ces matières n'existent pas ici, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'avais choisi Beauxbatons.

-Je comprends, mais je ne peux pas engager un professeur juste pour vous…que diriez-vous de suivre potions…et divination peut-être, je peux aussi vous réserver un créneau si vous désirez pratiquer votre art.

-Mon art ? Je joue du violoncelle, mais je ne l'ai pas avec moi, Karilie ne savait pas combien de temps elle pouvait éviter la dépression sans jouer de musique. En tout cas cette idée de divination est la pire que vous n'ayez jamais eue. Vous n'avez rien d'autre ?

-Etude des moldus, runes, soin aux créatures magiques, botanique. Et je suis persuadé que si vous formulez correctement votre souhait, la salle sur demande se fera un plaisir de vous fournir un violoncelle.

-Bon…je vais prendre…une matière où il ne faut pas trop réfléchir, soins aux créatures magiques ?

-D'aucuns estimeraient que c'est la matière la plus importante. Bien, votre nouvel emploi du temps vous sera distribué demain matin, je vais ajouter un lit au dortoir des gryffondors et demander à Minerva de vous y conduire, c'est votre directrice de maison…que dire d'autre…vous connaissez le système de points ?

-Oui.

-Notre concierge Rusard ? Le garde chasse Hagrid ?

-Et Miss Teigne, madame Pince et l'infirmière, oui, j'ai entendu parler de tout le monde.

-Parfait, parfait, tenez, Minerva arrive.

-Ah, professeur, il me faudrait des autorisations de sortie pour les week-ends, je prétexterai des affaires familiales.

-Considérez la chose faite.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Mcgonagall et elle conduisit la jeune fille à son dortoir, le mot de passe était _felix-felicis_. Elle lui recommanda de se coller aux élèves de son année pour ne pas se perdre le lendemain.

Karilie essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit sur la disposition des dortoirs et…ouvrit la porte des garçons de cinquième année. Elle changea de côté mais dérangea encore la moitié des filles avant de trouver le dortoir de septième année. Tonks ronflait déjà sur son lit et une autre fille achevait de se poser un masque de nuit pour les cheveux.

Ce fut le moment où Karilie réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas d'affaires appropriées. Elle était venue avec un sac à dos rempli de livres, contenant également une petite tente, deux tenues de rechange et des potions de premiers secours. Elle n'avait même pas de pyjama. Elle haussa les épaules, enleva ses vieux habits et se coucha en sous-vêtements. C'était la première fois qu'elle dormait dans un lit à baldaquins, elle pencha la tête sur l'oreiller pour voir le ciel étoilé par un coin de la fenêtre. Il faudrait bien qu'elle rentre, mais pour l'instant elle pouvait profiter de ce moment de répi, de toute façon, le livre d'Harry n'était pas encore là. Même si elle ne faisait rien jusqu'à son retour, elle pourrait simplement dégoter un retourneur de temps et refaire le voyage, mais pour une quinzaine de jours seulement. Voilà, elle pouvait se considérer en vacances et être une élève comme les autres. Sur ces bonnes pensées, elle s'endormit rapidement et bien plus paisiblement qu'elle ne l'aurait soupçonné.

OoOoO

Si vous avez été choqués par le fait qu'une fille intelligente comme elle déballe tout à Dumbledore...dites vous que c'était voulu, il faut changer un peu des clichés des fic de voyage dans le temps non ? Et puis Justement, notre petite Kari est intelligente, elle sait ce qu'elle fait ^^


	10. Karilie et Poudlard

Enfin la suite ! Pas de blabla cette fois, je vous laisse lire !

OoOoO

Le lendemain elle fut réveillée par un fracas épouvantable et des jurons étouffés. Elle leva la tête de ses couvertures et vit Tonks en train de se relever en se frottant les genoux, elle avait buté dans une malle qui lui barrait le chemin de la salle de bain. Karilie réalisa que son nom se trouvait sur cette malle, Dumbledore était vraiment un homme d'une remarquable intelligence.

Elle sauta souplement hors de son lit et tira la malle vers son lit, s'excusant auprès de Tonks. Laquelle oublia immédiatement sa douleur et cria :

-Mais tu es à gryffondor ! Rappelle-moi ton nom, et laisse-moi te dire que tu es vachement bien foutue.

-Karilie, mais je ne suis pas sûre de partager ta vision des choses sur mon physique.

-Mais enfin tu es aveugle ? Je rêverais d'avoir une aussi petite poitrine, et une taille aussi fine et…

-Mais tu peux changer ton visage et tes cheveux ! Mes cheveux sont atroces, je ne peux les porter qu'attaché et ils se débrouillent quand même pour s'emmêler.

-C'est vrai que je suis métamorphomage… mais de façon naturelle je ne suis pas aussi bien que toi.

-C'est ridicule, affirma Karilie en se penchant pour ouvrir sa malle, tu n'allais pas à la douche ?

-Ah si.

Tonks se rua dans la petite salle pendant que sa voisine de lit examinait ce que le directeur lui avait envoyé. La première chose qui lui tomba sous les yeux fut une nuisette en dentelle, assez indécente, il avait même cru bon d'y joindre des dessous et portes jarretelles assortis, peut-être pas si intelligent finalement.

-N'importe quoi, marmonna Karilie, même Ginny n'a pas ça, et elle est bien plus coquette qu'Hermione et moi.

Il y avait ensuite des vêtements beaucoup plus classiques, des robes de sorcière, deux pyjamas confortables, plusieurs paires de chaussures. Elle éclata de rire quand elle vit ce qui était très évidemment une robe de tango. Elle attrapa des sous-vêtements propres et une robe de cours et tambourina sur la porte de la salle de bain. L'autre fille du dortoir était toujours endormie.

Karilie en profita pour faire son sac de classe, le directeur lui avait joint tous les manuels, d'occasion mais bon ça ferait l'affaire, des plumes, de l'encre et du parchemin et même un sac à dos, plus pratique que son gros sac de voyage. Elle pensa qu'il faudrait lui faire un **mot pour le remercier**. Finalement Tonks sortit de la douche, les cheveux roses bonbons. Elle attendit sur son lit que Karilie ait fini et elles descendirent ensemble dans la grande salle.

-Tu risques de perdre au début alors essaye de rester avec les garçons ou avec moi au début.

-Les garçons ? Et c'est qui l'autre fille du dortoir ?

-Lisa, elle ne s'occupe que de son visage…je plaisante, elle est très intelligente et passe tout son temps avec les Serdaigles, du coup elle ne parle pas à sa propre maison. Les garçons, et bien, il y a Charlie, évidemment, et Ben et de temps en temps, il y a Jack. Charlie est attrapeur pour Gryffondor tu sais. Ben est poursuiveur, mais je pense que Jack et moi avons les rôles les plus importants, nous sommes supporters !

-Ah, je vous accompagnerai alors, j'ai une peur bleue des hauteurs.

-Vraiment ? Et bien tu te briseras la voix avec nous. Regarde, ils sont là.

Elle lui désigna les trois garçons qui s'empiffraient à table. Charlie servait de point de repère avec ses cheveux roux vifs. Ben était un garçon asiatique qui semblait très fluet à côté de Jack qui était la caricature du joueur de rugby. Tonks fit asseoir sa nouvelle amie à côté de Jack et elle se laissa tomber à droite de Charlie.

-Les garçons, voici Karilie, nouvelle addition à la maison Gryffondor et, je dois le dire, remarquablement bien fichue en dessous de cette robe.

Karilie rougit violemment, ce n'était pas du tout la manière dont elle aurait voulu être présentée à un groupe de garçons adolescents.

-Enchantés, firent-ils tous une fois la bouche vide.

-Karilie, c'est rare comme prénom non ? Demanda Ben.

-Je pense que mes parents se sont amusés à mélanger des lettres, probablement lors d'un scrabble arrosé.

-Un srabble ? Oh tu es une née moldue, réalisa Charlie, mon père voudra absolument te rencontrer, il se passionne pour les moldus.

-Bill m'en a touché un mot…un sc **r** abble est un jeu où il faut former des mots à partir de lettres que tu pioches dans un sac, tu dois placer les mots sur une grille.

-Regardez, les emplois du temps arrivent, pointa Jack.

Une fois qu'ils les eurent ils grimacèrent tous, l'année des Aspics n'était pas de tout repos.

-Mais on a six heures dans chaque matière ! S'exclama Karilie, c'est énorme ! Et le mardi est atroce, deux heures de métamorphose, trois de potions et trois d'arithmancie, ils veulent nous tuer ?

-Oh, tu as pris soin aux créatures magiques toi aussi, s'exclama Charlie, aucun de ceux-là n'a voulu suivre cette matière, en fait nous ne sommes que trois élèves en tout, quatre avec toi.

-Oh…je voulais une matière - elle s'apprêtait à dire 'non-intellectuelle' mais se souvint que vu son choix de carrière, Charlie devait aimer cette matière tout particulièrement - une matière qui change, qui soit dehors.

Charlie eut un grand sourire et s'apprêtait à répondre quand Tonks renversa son jus de citrouille et qu'ils durent sortirent leur baguette pour tout éponger. Ils se rendirent ensuite tous en sortilèges, ce cours était universellement apprécié et la salle était pleine.

Karilie ne tarda pas à réaliser qu'elle avait largement le niveau, aider Hermione tous les ans dans ses aventures rocambolesques avait du bon, elle connaissait le polynectar, les sorts protéiforme, le patronus et quelques maléfices cuisants. Les seules matières qu'elle appréhendait réellement étaient arithmancie, qu'elle ne suivait plus depuis plusieurs années, et soins aux créatures magiques qu'elle n'avait jamais suivis.

Elle vit avec plaisir qu'elle n'était jamais seule, Tonks voulait devenir aurore et suivait les matières principales, mais avait botanique et runes, cependant Jack suivait aussi l'arithmancie, sous ses airs de sportif primitif il était très intelligent et surtout un incorrigible bavard.

Elle survécu sans encombre à sa première semaine. Le plus éprouvant fut de témoigner à Charlie un enthousiasme débordant pour les soins aux créatures magiques alors qu'elle s'en contrefichait. Elle apprit qu'il était le chouchou du professeur Gobe-Planche et avait de bonnes relations avec Hagrid.

Tonks était encore plus maladroite que dans le futur et elle se demanda ce qu'étaient devenus Ben et Jack, ou plutôt ce qu'ils deviendraient, le voyage dans le temps ne cessait de la perturber sur l'emploi des futurs.


	11. Le weekend est fait pour dormir, ou pas

Le week-end arriva, et alors que ses amis prévoyaient leurs révisions et entrainements de quidditch, ou plutôt les sélections, elle déclara devoir retourner chez elle pour s'occuper de ses parents. Ils furent étonnés mais ne posèrent pas plus de questions. Le professeur Mcgonagall l'accompagna à la grille et elle transplana. Elle se rendit effectivement chez ses parents, elle regarda discrètement par la fenêtre du salon et vit deux petites filles brunes aux impossibles cheveux qui jouaient dans le salon, l'année suivante elles seraient dans deux pays différents, mais pour l'instant elles prévoyaient d'aller au collège privé du quartier d'à côté.

Karilie transplana de nouveau et se retrouva dans la forêt de Dean. Hermione et les garçons avaient campé là mais avaient dû partir avant d'avoir le temps de trouver l'indice. Une vraie chasse au trésor de pirate, soupira Karilie en enlevant sa robe de sorcière, elle serait plus confortable dans ses habits usés. Elle ajusta son sac à dos et commença méthodiquement à arpenter la forêt, une carte topographique en main.

Au bout de deux jours elle n'avait toujours rien trouvé, pas la moindre petite trace d'activité magique, pourtant les indices étaient entourés de fortes protections. Voldemort avait été très prévoyant, il avait pensé que ses serviteurs ne trouveraient pas seuls le moyen de le ressusciter et il leur avait laissé des outils. Queudver avait utilisé un ou deux indices pour parvenir jusqu'à son maitre, et quelques autres pour le ressusciter. Il y avait un ou deux indices par horcruxe et Karilie devait les trouver avant l'ennemi, au moins, là, personne n'essayait de la tuer ou de la capturer, elle pouvait chercher en toute tranquillité.

Elle se résigna à rentrer au château après avoir simplement coché quelques cases sur son plan de la forêt. Elle était fatiguée et avait faim quand elle rentra mais s'efforça de paraître enjouée après un week-end bien mérité.

Les semaines se succédèrent, Rogue était aussi infect que sa sœur l'avait dit mais elle n'avait pas fait du polynectar en deuxième année sans un talent certain pour cette matière. Même Charlie était jaloux, il avait été le meilleur avant elle. Sortilèges et métamorphose ne posaient pas de problème, elle se dispensait même parfois de travailler ces matières, arithmancie lui donnait plus de fil à retordre car Poudlard allait plus loin que Beauxbatons et elle manquait un peu de pratique. En soins aux créatures magiques elle se contentait de suivre Charlie et de sourire à tout ce qui se passait, heureusement, elle connaissait bien les hippogriffes et avait déjà entendu parler des êtres du lac.

Après un mois d'échecs répétés dans la forêt de Dean, elle commença à déprimer et demanda à Tonks et Charlie qui travaillaient avec elle à la bibliothèque, s'ils connaissaient la salle sur demande. Ils répondirent non avec un air qui prouvait le contraire, de toute façon les oreilles rougissantes des Weasley étaient célèbres.

Elle monta seule au septième étage, trouva la tapisserie dont lui avait parlé Hermione, elle passa trois fois devant et entra dans une salle immense. Elle était sur la scène d'un opéra face aux balcons vides. Au milieu de la scène, adossé à une chaise, se trouvait un violoncelle neuf. Avec impatience elle accorda l'instrument et débuta un vieux morceau qu'elle connaissait par cœur. La danse aussi lui manquait, marcher tous les week-ends ne lui suffisait pas pour évacuer la tension des cours et elle avait toujours été sportive. Elle poussa le violon sur le bord de la scène et demanda à voix haute de la musique. La salle s'exécuta à sa plus grande surprise et elle put enfin se laisser aller.

-On dirait que tu viens de courir trois fois autour du terrain de quidditch, remarqua Charlie à la table du dîner.

-Oh, ce n'était pas autour du terrain. D'ailleurs, quand est votre prochain match ?

-Samedi prochain…tu seras encore absente ? C'est un match contre Serdaigle, leurs joueurs sont vraiment bons, ce sera bien tu sais.

Karilie ne devait pas se forcer pour remarquer une déception anticipée dans la voix du garçon.

-Je ne sais pas…je suppose que je pourrai faire un effort, j'avais promis à Tonks de me briser la voix avec Jack et elle…

-C'est vrai ? Charlie avait l'air fou de joie.

Il la serra à l'en étouffer et lui colla un bisou sonore sur chaque joue.

-Oh merci Karl ! Ce ne serait pas du tout pareil si tu n'étais pas là.

-Si je savais que ça te mettrait dans un tel état, je te l'aurai dit plus tôt ! Et comment tu m'as appelé ?

-Karl…ce n'est pas comme ça que ta famille t'appelle ?

-Non, c'est un nom de garçon !

-Dans ce cas je serai le seul à t'appeler comme ça, Karl.

Karilie soupira et réfléchit au week-end, elle avait une pile de devoirs à rattraper, ce qui n'arrivait jamais aux filles Granger, mais bon, Hermione avait bien tiré un trait sur sa dernière année. Par ailleurs il y avait ce horcruxe à Poudlard, Hermione lui avait dit d'aller parler à la dame grise.


	12. De l'importance des supporters

Et le dernier chapitre de la série, en espérant que ça vous plaise !

OoOoO

Le week-end arriva et Karilie se mordit les doigts d'avoir accepté de rester. Ils étaient tous insupportables, ne parlaient que de quidditch, faisaient des paris et pronostics, les frères de Charlie passaient leur temps à l'encourager et Jack, qui avait lu des quantités d'ouvrages théoriques, ne cessait de lui faire des plans d'action. Ce fut le moment où Karilie parla à Lisa d'autre chose que de maquillage, elles partirent toutes les deux à la bibliothèque vendredi soir pour échapper aux autres élèves et à leur délire.

Mais Charlie vint la chercher après seulement trois petites heures, alors qu'elle finissait son deuxième essai. Il se plaça derrière elle et se pencha sur son travail, les mains sur ses épaules.

-Tu as fait une faute, les veracrasses ne se comportent pas comme ça…pourquoi tu te caches ?

-C'est évident, répondit-elle en corrigeant la faute par un astérisque, j'ai du travail et vous êtes trop bruyants.

-Il suffisait de nous le dire…pour une fois que tu restes, tu t'isoles et…

-Charlie, est-ce que tu boudes ?

Karilie était prête à rire, le garçon avait le ton d'un enfant boudeur qui voulait son jouet, son amie en l'occurrence.

-Pas du tout, répondit-il offensé, mais tu ne penses pas que tu pourrais faire une pause ? Tu passes ton temps à travailler.

-Faux, je dors aussi.

-Le résultat est le même, tu ne passes pas de temps avec nous. Ce n'est pas aussi drôle sans toi.

-Vraiment Weasley ? Et comment faisiez-vous toutes ces années avant que j'arrive ?

-Oh, c'est donc pour cela que je ressentais un tel vide au fond de moi ! Ta présence nous manquait par avance, déclara-t-il d'un ton faussement dramatique.

-Etrange, je n'ai jamais ressenti votre absence…Et je ne peux pas passer de temps avec vous si j'ai la tête à autre chose…mes quatre essais restant en l'occurrence.

-Quatre ? Mais tu ne pourras jamais tout faire ce soir.

-J'en avais six, je viens d'en finir deux, la nuit est encore longue et après j'aurai le week-end de libre pour vous écouter rejouer le match.

-Justement Karl, il faut que tu dormes pour crier pour nous demain.

-Ah, je me disais bien aussi, vous êtes un homme intéressé monsieur Weasley, moi qui espérais que vous étiez un gentleman…

-ça n'empêche ! Il faut juste que tu ne t'endormes pas pendant le match.

Il avait l'air vraiment inquiet et accentuait légèrement la pression sur ses épaules.

-Même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas dormir demain, qui s'est déjà endormi au milieu d'une foule en délire ?

-C'est vrai, et puis je vérifierai ! Tu dois me promettre de crier mon nom suffisamment fort pour que je t'entende.

-Ton nom ? Je pensais encourager Ben, ou votre gardien…Olivier c'est bien ça ?

-Oh, répondit-il d'un air faussement détaché, tu peux crier pour tout le monde mais pour moi aussi, je suis ton ami après tout, tu as déjà parlé à Olivier ?

-Je ne crois pas…bon, il faudra que tu me rappelles ton nom demain matin, que je ne l'oublie pas.

-Vraiment ? Ta mémoire est-elle trop pleine Reagan ? Je vais m'assurer que tu ne l'oublies pas.

Il sortit sa baguette et lui attrapa le bras, avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui se passait il avait imprimé en grosses lettres rouges CHARLIE sur son avant-bras. Elle voulut crier mais il lui désigna la bibliothécaire avec un clin d'œil et sortit rapidement sous le regard furieux de la jeune fille.

La nuit fut longue pour Karilie, elle fut chassée de la bibliothèque un peu avant minuit, alors qu'elle mettait un point final à son troisième essai. Elle poursuivit son travail dans la salle commune déserte, habituellement ses amis restaient et s'amusaient à la distraire mais ce soir ils dormaient tous pour se préparer au lendemain et elle put travailler en paix. Elle partit se coucher à cinq heures du matin, pestant contre sa lenteur à travailler, il lui restait la moitié de son dernier essai à rédiger mais elle tombait de sommeil.

Elle fut réveillée par une très bruyante Tonks et pesta en voyant l'heure.

-Tonks, sa voix était trop endormie pour lui permettre de crier, pourquoi tu me réveilles maintenant ? Il n'est que 7h !

-Je sais bien, et cela fait dix minutes que j'essaie de te sortir de ton lit, à quelle heure es-tu allée te coucher ? En tout cas il faut descendre rapidement pour voir les garçons au petit déjeuner et leur remonter le moral. La moitié de leur aptitude au jeu vient du soutien que nous leur apportons. Et Charlie serait très déçu que tu ne viennes pas.

-Charlie ? Encore lui ? Mais pourquoi ? Il ne peut pas se passer de moi ?

Tonks eut un large sourire et répondit vaguement :

-Oh…tu sais, les garçons…Bon, tu te lèves maintenant ?

Karilie s'assit et regretta le temps où elle dormait avec Ginny et Hermione, l'une avait une passion pour les grasses matinées, et l'autre n'était jamais, enfin rarement, aussi bruyante que Tonks. La jeune fille fut finalement trainée dans la grande salle par son amie et se retrouva assise à côté de Charlie qui lui demanda d'un air moqueur :

-Couchée tard hier soir ?

-Ooh ! Vous avez fait des choses hier soir ? Demanda Tonks avec des yeux exorbités.

Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire, Charlie rougit violemment et répondit :

-Bien sûr que non, enfin Tonks, je pensais que ma meilleure amie me connaissait mieux que ça.

Tonks regarda vers Karilie pour voir l'effet que ces paroles avaient eu sur son amie mais elle fut déçue, la jeune fille s'était endormie sur la table, heureusement pour elle, son assiette était vide.

Au moment d'aller dans les gradins, alors que Jack et Tonks prenaient chacun Karilie sous un bras, la portant à moitié, Charlie lui cria :

-Et si tu as un trou de mémoire, regarde ton bras !

-Que veut-il dire Karilie ? Demanda Jack.

-Cet imbécile a cru malin de me tatouer son nom sur le bras avec sa baguette, enfin je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment un tatouage mais bon…

Tonks s'esclaffa et remonta la manche de son amie une fois dans les gradins, riant de plus belle.

Les joueurs arrivèrent sur le terrain, les capitaines se serrèrent la main et le match commença. Karilie ne s'ennuya pas, elle s'amusa à suivre des yeux les passes que faisait Ben, puis les tours de terrain que faisait Charlie. Elle cria avec ses amis mais sa voix était loin de porter. Alors que le match trainait en longueur et que Gryffondor n'avait qu'une petite avance, l'attrapeur de Serdaigle fondit en piqué vers un point invisible pour elle. Elle vit Charlie le suivre et décida qu'il était temps de vérifier l'adage de Tonks, sur un jeu gagné grâce aux supporters.

« Sonorus » marmonna t'elle en pointant sa baguette sur sa gorge avant de crier de toute la force de ses poumons, couvrant la voix du commentateur :

-QU'EST-CE QUE T'ATTENDS WEASLEY ? BOUGE TES GROSSES FESSES QU'ON FASSE LA FETE CE SOIR !

Tonks et Jack tombèrent à moitié de leur siège mais gardèrent Charlie en vue et il leur sembla que c'était juste ce qu'il lui fallait, il était désormais au coude à coude avec l'attrapeur de Serdaigle et ils fonçaient tous les deux droit vers le sol. Le joueur en bleu prit peur lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à quelques mètres du sol et il abandonna la poursuite, Charlie continua sans décélérer à poursuivre la petite balle. Tout le stade retenait son souffle. Il redressa son balais au dernier moment mais continua en rase motte et son point se referma sur le vif à quelques centimètres seulement du sol. Une grande clameur s'éleva dans le stade et les gryffondors se perdirent en embrassades et cris de joie.

Tonks courut vers les joueurs qui avaient atterri au milieu du stade et se jeta au cou de Charlie, lui frottant énergiquement la tête pour emmêler ses cheveux tout en le félicitant de son « glorieux mouvement final » et surtout du fait qu'il avait évité l'infirmerie. Karilie n'était pas si démonstrative et elle voulut lui donner, comme à Ben, une poignée de main et une tape sur l'épaule, mais le héros du jour l'enferma dans une étreinte à lui rompre les os.

-Merci d'avoir crié Karl. Même si tu ne te souvenais pas de mon prénom !

Il riait à moitié et Karilie pensa un instant qu'il était complètement fou, personne ne se mettait dans un tel état pour une petite phrase ! Deux jumeaux roux prirent ensuite sa place dans les félicitations et tous les gryffondors escortèrent l'équipe dans la salle commune pour célébrer la victoire comme il se devait.

Alors que le jus de citrouille coulait à flots et que chacun s'empiffrait de mets rapportés de la cuisine, chaque joueur montait sur la table tour à tour pour raconter ce qu'il estimait être son meilleur mouvement du match. D'autres élèves s'intercalaient entre eux pour raconter leur point de vue ou faire une comparaison avec un match précédent, le but était évidemment de construire une légende. Quand ce fut le tour de Charlie, il raconta sans surprise son piqué final et ajouta que cela n'aurait certainement pas été possible sans les encouragements de tous et surtout sans celui d'une petite fêtarde qui pensait qu'il avait de grosses fesses.

Tout le monde explosa de rire et se tourna vers une Karilie rougissante lorsqu'il la désigna.

-Et pour cet exploit, car je dois le dire, personne jusqu'ici n'avait utilisé de sonorus pour m'encourager, je fais don à Karilie du vif d'or de ce match !

Il l'avait gardé dans une poche et le lança à la jeune fille qui ouvrit de grands yeux sous la surprise. Elle l'attrapa avant que la petite balle ne déploie ses ailes et elle sourit alors largement à tout le monde en montrant à la ronde son cadeau.


	13. Fantômes et pause thé

Tant de retard...cette fois on va invoquer l'excuse suivante: quelqu'un a eu la super idée d'oublier son disque dur chez la famille à Noël !

allez, je vous mets des chapitres longs pour me rattraper ;)

OoOoO

Le lendemain, elle n'entendit pas Charlie se plaindre qu'elle avait déjà ingratement disparue car elle parcourait le château, tentant de ne pas se perdre, à la recherche de la dame grise, elle ne savait pas trop quoi lui demander, peut-être qu'elle était elle-même un indice. Finalement elle demanda à des Serdaigles qui la regardèrent de haut mais finirent par lui indiquer un coin reculé où le timide fantôme aimait à se cacher.

Karilie s'y rendit aussitôt et trouva effectivement la pâle silhouette argentée d'une femme plutôt jeune et à l'air infiniment triste. Elle s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds et murmura :

-Bonjour.

Le fantôme sursauta et posa sur elle ses grands yeux tristes.

-Vous êtes la dame grise ?

La femme translucide acquiesça.

-On m'a parlé de vous…j'ai entendu dire que vous saviez énormément de choses, aviez vécu il y a très longtemps. Vous avez dû rencontrer beaucoup d'élèves.

-Rencontré ? Je ne dirai pas cela, j'en ai vu beaucoup, c'est vrai.

-Je…je suis persuadée que vous devez être habituée à toutes sortes de phénomènes étranges liés à la magie…

-Si vous voulez me poser une question pour des devoirs ce n'est pas la peine…

Elle commença à s'éloigner et Karilie ajouta précipitamment :

-Pas du tout, je voulais au contraire vous en raconter un.

La dame grise tourna sa tête vers elle et attendit.

-C'est l'histoire d'un voyage dans le temps -elle avait vérifié et il n'y avait personne autour, pas même de tableaux pour l'entendre- je viens du futur, c'est une erreur de dosage qui m'a envoyé aussi loin, mais il y a quand même des choses que je peux faire pour aider.

-Vous venez du futur ? Oui, vous avez cet air là autour de vous, je sens beaucoup de choses vous savez, vous avez cette aura…l'aura de quelqu'un qui n'appartient pas à ce temps, comme moi. J'ai presque cru que vous étiez un fantôme au début. Le futur ne m'intéresse pas vraiment.

-Mais peut-être que Tom Jedusor si ?

La dame grise eut l'air en colère et sembla presque prête à partir de nouveau.

-S'il vous plaît, c'est vraiment important, je dois savoir. Il…il veut vivre pour toujours et il a fait…

-Je sais ce qu'il fait, les monstruosités qu'il a faites !

-Il utilise des objets précieux, liés à chaque fondateur…vous devez surement savoir quel objet il a choisi pour Serdaigle…

-Monstrueux, il l'a dénaturé, il devrait mourir pour l'avoir souillé de cette façon.

-Quoi donc ?

-Le diadème, le diadème de ma mère…un objet presque sacré, je l'ai volé…oui, quand j'étais en vie, et je l'ai caché, et beaucoup l'ont cherché. Il est venu me trouver, Tom Jedusor, il me l'a faite dire, la cachette...ah, j'aurais voulu mourir quand j'ai su ! Mais ce n'est plus possible.

-Vous vous sentiriez mieux si je le détruisais ? On m'a envoyée le détruire…

-Rien ne changera ce qui est fait…il est déjà perdu et détruit.

-Vous…vous savez ce qu'il en fait ? L'endroit où il l'a caché ?

-Non, l'endroit je ne sais pas, mais je sens qu'il l'a ramené là où tout a commencé, là où les amitiés et les discordes de quelques-uns ont conduits à une haine pour les siècles suivants.

Karilie ouvrit la bouche pour demander des explications, mais la dame grise avait traversé le mur. Au moins elle savait qu'elle cherchait un diadème volé par le fantôme. Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour cherche la biographie de la fille de Rowena.

Ce fut Tonks qui la trouva en début d'après-midi, juste après le déjeuner, faisant la sieste sur un énorme livre et à moitié cachée par une haute pile de grimoires épais qui encombraient sa table. Très amusée par la situation, Tonks partit chercher les trois garçons pour leur montrer l'état de leur amie.

Jack lui tapota doucement l'épaule, Ben lui tira légèrement les cheveux et Charlie lui chatouilla les côtes du bout des doigts mais la jeune fille se contenta de grogner et de remuer dans sa chaise. Tonks coula un regard à Mme. Pince et, voyant qu'elle était loin, elle s'empara d'un livre sur la pile, l'ouvrit, fit signe aux garçons de faire pareil et en même temps, ils les refermèrent le plus violemment qu'ils purent. Karilie se redressa d'un bon et sembla perdue pendant un instant, puis elle les vit, ses quatre amis qui se retenaient de rire. Elle regarda et réalisa que Mme Pince ne venait pas vers eux.

-C'est le mieux que vous pouvez faire ? Pathétique.

Elle ramassa rapidement ses affaires puis, toujours assise, elle leur jeta son sourire le plus malicieux et avant qu'ils ne comprennent ce qui s'était passé, elle avait jeté tous les livres par terre d'un tour de bras. Mme Pince arriva en courant et soufflant comme un dragon et les quatre amis se sauvèrent, ne réalisant que dans le couloir que Karilie ne les avait pas suivis.

Ils entendirent le bruit sec des talons de Mme. Pince et avant qu'ils ne se décident à fuir plus loin, elle était devant eux, écumant de rage, Karilie sur ses talons, un air anxieux sur le visage.

-Vous ! Vous venez de gagner une semaine de retenues et cinq points en moins chacun pour avoir osé porter la main sur mes précieux grimoires.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais, je vous ai vu. Voilà miss Reagan, j'espère que ces goujats ne recommenceront plus.

Aussi sec, elle tourna les talons et Karilie leva vers eux un visage radieux. Son grand sourire semblait leur demander s'ils pensaient pouvoir faire mieux.

Tonks, Ben et Charlie semblaient sur le point d'exploser et Jack avait l'air perdu, avant que les autres ne lui sautent dessus, il lui demanda :

-Mais comment tu as fait ça ? Comment elle peut nous avoir vus ?

-Oh, c'est très simple, elle a juste entendu tout le vacarme puis vu une pile de livres à terre, quatre étudiants dont un rouquin s'enfuirent à toutes jambes et moi, victime innocente, ayant juste l'air de me réveiller d'une sieste bien méritée.

-Quelle garce ! S'exclama Ben, tu as profité de ce que nous nous enfuyions pour nous accuser !

-Si vous n'étiez pas parti comme des voleurs, rien ne serait arrivé. Ou plutôt, si vous ne m'aviez pas réveillé de façon aussi honteuse, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

-Quand je pense qu'on a tous essayé de te réveiller gentiment avant, s'exclama Jack.

-C'est faux, vous m'avez tiré les cheveux et chatouillé. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail à terminer.

-Du travail ? Demanda Tonks, mais tu viens de passer la journée à la bibliothèque.

-Oui, pour mon instruction personnelle, il me reste un essai à terminer.

Elle essaya de monter les escaliers mais Ben et Charlie qui s'étaient regardés et compris l'en empêchèrent. Charlie la prit sous les bras et Ben s'empara de ses jambes et ils partirent en courant vers le parc. Karilie commença à crier et elle s'empara de sa baguette mais Tonks fut plus rapide et la désarma en riant. Sans hésiter un instant, les deux garçons lancèrent la jeune fille dans le lac et Tonks refusa de lui rendre sa baguette pour qu'elle se sèche.

Pestant, elle rejoignit la salle commune, marmonnant que c'était précisément la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait jamais eu tout un groupe d'ami auparavant. Une heure après, sèche mais toujours épuisée car elle avait tout de même tenue à finir son essai, elle décida cependant que vu qu'elle leur avait procuré une semaine de retenues, même à Jack qui n'avait rien fait, son plongeon dans le lac était un juste retour des choses et qu'une vengeance supplémentaire serait inutile. Elle s'assit avec eux dans la salle commune autour du feu et retint un rire devant l'air sinistre de Charlie à l'écoute de Tonks qui racontait aux jumeaux la façon dont Karilie les avait piégés.

-Aurons-nous le plaisir de te voir pour la fin de cette auguste journée ? Demanda froidement Ben.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Karilie sur le même ton, ma nouvelle meilleure amie, Mme. Pince, voudra sûrement prendre le thé avec moi.

Ils se regardèrent d'un air guindé et poursuivirent leur contemplation du feu dans une attitude similaire.

-Oh, laissez tomber, soupira Tonks, vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôles.

Ils se regardèrent, esquissèrent un sourire et explosèrent de rire.

-C'est qu'elle a vraiment de l'humour cette petite, souffla Jack, et donc ce thé, à quelle heure ?

-Aujourd'hui on fait des jeux tous ensemble, protesta Charlie, il faut profiter du _seul_ week-end de l'année où Karilie reste au château.

Au lieu de jouer tranquillement du violoncelle, la jeune fille se trouva donc obligée de jouer à la bataille explosive, au poker avec les cartes de chocogrenouille, aux échecs sorciers ou à une bataille de boulettes de papier.

Ses amis furent cependant moins ravis lorsqu'ils réalisèrent la montagne de devoirs en retard qu'ils avaient. Karilie les quitta après le diner avec un sourire en déclarant :

-Vraiment Charlie, pour un préfet ce n'est pas très sérieux.

Il lui lança un regard mauvais et elle partit dans la salle sur demande. Après deux heures de musique, elle réfléchit de nouveau à sa situation.

Au lieu de revenir deux semaines dans le passé pour trouver le livre de potion et, une fois revenue à son époque normale, découvrir et détruire les horcruxes restants pour donner une dernière chance au monde sorcier, elle était revenue huit ans en arrière. Cela voulait dire que dès l'année suivante une petite Hermione arriverait ici même, il fallait à tout prix empêcher une rencontre. Elle allait devoir partir à l'étranger pendant sept ans. Elle avait donc sept ans pour trouver le plan parfait permettant de sauver tout le monde.

Heureusement, car la situation actuelle n'était pas brillante. Elle savait que Dumbledore penchait pour la théorie des sept horcruxes. Sur les sept, la bague et le journal de Jedusor allaient être détruits. Harry et les autres se chargeaient du pendentif et de la coupe de Poufsouffle. Elle devait encore trouver le diadème et deux autres horcruxes tout en n'ayant toujours rien trouvé dans la forêt de Dean. Un autre problème s'ajoutait : elle n'avait aucun moyen de détruire ces objets maléfiques, ni crochets de basilique en libre-service, ni épée imprégnée de venin de basilique, selon ses recherches et celles d'Hermione, cela laissait le feudeymon mais elle ne se sentait pas vraiment prête à en lancer un. Elle poussa un soupire, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas un tel sentiment d'impuissance.

Elle sortit de la salle, regarda d'un air amusé la tapisserie de Barnabas de Follet et ses trolls en tutu, arriva au bout du couloir et laissa échapper une exclamation, elle savait exactement comment résoudre son problème de diadème. Elle retourna en courant à la salle sur demande et passa trois fois devant le mur en pensant très fort :

« Je voudrais une carte pour arriver au diadème de Serdaigle, un indice pour trouver son emplacement dans le château »

Une porte assez ancienne apparut et elle entra dans la salle. C'était une salle immense dont elle aurait eu du mal à donner les dimensions, elle était faiblement éclairée et surtout, encombrée au possible. Il y avait des étagères où s'entassaient toutes sortes de choses, puis des piles d'objets hétéroclites qui s'étaient simplement passées d'étagères et encombraient le sol et les murs. Il lui sembla que des générations entières d'élèves étaient venues déposer ici leurs affaires secrètes, encombrantes, dangereuses. Elle marcha avec précaution dans les rangées. Une colonie de doxys passa sous son nez en l'ignorant, une harpe jouait un morceau dont la moitié des notes sonnaient faux, elle s'arrêta au passage de la jeune fille. Une robe de princesse servait de tente à une sorte de chien à pattes palmées empaillé, un balai dansait avec un seau.

Une pile de livres était figée autour d'une petite table où reposaient des tasses à thé ébréchées, une glace brisée reflétait une horloge qui ne se trouvait pas là. Une armoire branlante se tenait au bout d'une sorte d'allée, une boite à collier se trouvait à côté, un buste très laid était posé non loin d'une perruque rousse et bouclée.

Karilie s'approcha de l'armoire avec intérêt, elle ouvrit la porte et soupira, il n'y avait rien dedans. Il lui semblait effectivement que c'était la salle que lui avait décrite Harry, celle où il avait caché son livre de potion. Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas être là, pas encore, il était probablement au fond d'un placard dedans les cachots. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le prendre maintenant ou Harry ne le trouverait jamais. Quoique, elle pourrait en faire une copie…mais ce n'était pas le but, il fallait qu'elle le récupère avant les autres, pas qu'elle rapporte un simple manuel.

Elle referma l'armoire et regarda autour d'elle avec une pointe de découragement, elle ne pourrait jamais trouver ce qu'elle voulait ici, surtout si elle devait chercher une carte, pas avant de nombreuses recherches, lesquelles seraient plus longues que toute sa vie. Elle s'amusa en posant la perruque sur le buste, elle la retira, ouvrit un livre qui trainait là. Toutes ses pages étaient blanches, elle ouvrit la boite du collier, s'attendant à être éblouit par une rivière de diamants.

A la place elle fut stupéfaite. Ce n'était pas un collier, c'était un léger diadème. Il portait l'inscription « tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit » qu'elle avait découverte dans un livre le jour précédent, lorsqu'elle avait réalisé que la dame grise était bien la fille de Rowena Serdaigle mais que cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment. C'était ça bien sûr ! La petite énigme du fantôme lui indiquait que le diadème se trouvait à Poudlard, là où Gryffondor et Salazar s'étaient disputés. Hermione aurait trouvé tout de suite, elle connaissait l'histoire de Poudlard par cœur.

Karilie se sentit hésitante, c'était la première fois qu'elle se trouvait face à un horcruxe et elle ne pouvait le détruire. Elle referma la boite, songeant qu'il ne serait volé par les mangemorts que bien plus tard et qu'elle pouvait le laisser là en attendant de trouver une solution. Elle sortit lentement de la salle, tentant de bien se repérer, elle devrait simplement revenir à l'armoire et au buste. Au moment de sortir, un dernier éclair de génie lui vint et elle agita sa baguette déclarant haut et fort :

« Accio violoncelle » Avec un peu de chance, un élève en avait apporté un ici. Mais sa chance s'arrêtait là, rien de vint et elle retourna au dortoir, souhaita joyeusement une bonne nuit à ses amis qui peinaient encore sur leurs devoirs et monta se coucher.

OoOoOoO


	14. Par un temps pluvieux

Le lundi matin, elle eut du mal à refreiner un sourire moqueur face à leurs yeux bouffis de sommeil.

-Alors monsieur le préfet, on a fait une nuit blanche sur de malheureux devoirs ?

-L'année des ASPICS est atroce ! Beaucoup trop de devoirs !

Rétorqua Tonks en se resservant de pudding. Ben et Jack se servaient mutuellement d'oreiller et continuaient leur nuit sans se préoccuper du bruit environnant. Charlie, comme tout bon Weasley, démarrait la journée par un solide petit déjeuner et Karilie se souvint avec un sourire des descriptions horrifiées d'Hermione de Ron mangeant goulûment. Au moins Charlie se gavait proprement. Une fois sa bouche assez vide pour parler il répondit à Karilie.

-Être préfet ne veut pas dire être parfait la miss.

-J'en connais qui seraient d'un avis différent, répondit-elle en pensant à sa soeur et en se servant un bol de porridge.

-La vraie question, reprit Tonks, c'est comment toi tu arrives à t'en sortir en disparaissant tous les week-ends.

-Facile, je suis extrêmement intelligente, répondit Karilie comme si c'était une évidence.

Ben et Jack firent semblant de s'étrangler et Charlie s'étrangla pour de vrai avec un morceau de saucisse. Karilie pointa sa baguette sur lui pour expulser le morceau fautif, elle pensa qu'Hermione devait avoir exactement la même attitude qu'elle en étant entourée de ses amis garçons.

La journée puis la semaine passèrent normalement, enfin, si l'on peut dire normale quand des Weasley sont concernés. Karilie avait découvert qu'en plus des jumeaux farceurs qui débutaient leur carrière avec brio, il y avait un autre Weasley qu'elle avait presque complètement oublié : Percy.

Il était calme et studieux, l'antithèse des jumeaux dissipés ou du bruyant Charlie, ce devait être dur de faire partie d'une telle famille. Elle-même n'avait qu'une sœur et Hermione était toujours très sage. Karilie était un peu plus casse-cou et aimait les domaines artistiques, mais elle restait une fille Granger, les études étaient faites pour elle. A la fin de la semaine, elle fit son sac et partit une fois de plus pour la forêt de Dean, il lui restait quelques cases à parcourir et à cocher sur son plan. Après la forêt il y avait quelques autres lieux à aller explorer, comme une caverne probablement très glauque, un vieux temple en ruine en Grèce et… le château de Poudlard. Le feudeymon se présenta de nouveau dans son esprit, mais la question était de savoir comment y survivre.

Il pleuvait et il faisait froid dans la forêt, il ne restait qu'une semaine avant Halloween et les températures étaient déjà hivernales. Karilie frissonna, se lança un sort de chaleur et commença à arpenter de façon méthodique le sol boueux, sa baguette levée.

La jeune fille grimaça en se souvenant de la première fois où elle était venue dans cette forêt, il y avait eu une pluie semblable, des loups-garous, des mangemorts et des pièges. La situation actuelle était certainement meilleure, il n'y avait que de la pluie. Mais étrangement Karilie se sentait tout de même hautement déprimée. Pour se remonter le moral, elle se mit à chanter à tue-tête et le plus fort possible toutes les chansons qu'elle connaissait. Quand la nuit tomba elle monta sa petite tente magique sous la pluie et décida qu'elle ne profitait toujours pas assez de la situation.

Qui avait l'extraordinaire opportunité de vivre un an de vacances sans soucis ? Qui pouvait marcher librement dans les bois sans risquer de se faire tuer, égorger ou assassiner ? Elle avait un devoir envers les gens de son époque, elle devait profiter autant que possible de son temps. Heureusement, elle avait un petit appareil photo, elle pourrait montrer les preuves de son grand sérieux à Ron et Ginny. Elle enleva ses chaussures, son manteau, son pull et en enfila une chemise de nuit blanche trop large. Puis elle sauta à pieds joints dans la boue et au rythme de la musique qui envahissait sa tête, elle dansa sous la pluie jusqu'à être hors d'haleine. En riant elle se laissa tomber de tout son long dans la boue. Une fois couverte de la tête aux pieds elle tira la langue devant l'appareil photo pour prouver aux autres qu'elle n'avait reculé devant rien.

En riant et frissonnant elle se nettoya d'un coup de baguette et se mit dans le pyjama le plus chaud qu'elle avait avant de se rouler en boule dans le lit.

Le lendemain la pluie s'était calmée et seule une légère bruine tombait. Sac sur le dos, chansons en tête, Karilie se remit en marche vaillamment. Alors que l'après-midi tirait à sa fin, sa baguette commença à trembler. Avec excitation, la jeune fille lança un sort complexe et se rua vers la lueur bleutée qui apparut aussitôt à quelques pas de là. Rien ne semblait étrange, un amas de pierres moussues était on ne peut plus commun dans une forêt.

Karilie enleva les pierres et creusa la terre, elle parvint rapidement à un étui magiquement étanche contenant un petit parchemin. Elle le lut rapidement et sentit le découragement la gagner. Elle ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait et devrait faire des recherches supplémentaires. Elle rédigea un faux parchemin, le plaça dans l'étui et remit ce dernier à sa place. Une fois que l'endroit eut retrouvé son aspect d'origine, elle transplana aux portes de Poudlard.

Elle arriva en retard au diner.

-Bon week-end ? Demanda Tonks.

-Humide, répondit Karilie avec une petite grimace.

-Tu aurais mieux fait de rester ici, assura alors Charlie.

-Vraiment ? Je suis pourtant certaine d'avoir vu de la pluie par la fenêtre tout à l'heure, mon imagination sûrement, répondit Karilie avec un sourire.

Charlie fit semblant de bouder et se remit à manger avec bon appétit.

-Tu seras là pour Halloween ? Demanda Tonks à Karilie en levant le nez du parchemin où elle prenait des notes sur le cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Oui, le week-end suivant aussi je pense, répondit la jeune fille sans lever le nez du dessin qu'elle faisait dans la marge du parchemin de son amie.

-Charlie sera content !

-Pas toi ? Demanda Karilie surprise.

Tonks marmonna une réponse et se replongea dans ses notes.


	15. Les dangers de la bibliothèque

Dernier chapitre pour cette fois-ci, j'espère que ça vous aura plus!

OoOoO

La bibliothèque de Poudlard était une vraie merveille, Karilie comprenait mieux pourquoi Hermione lui avait envoyé une lettre par semaine pendant trois mois durant sa première année pour en faire l'éloge. Mais en tant que bibliothèque respectable, c'était également un vrai labyrinthe. Elle avait dû demander à la terrifiante bibliothécaire et plusieurs fois à Percy pour réussir à trouver le coin qu'elle cherchait.

Finalement elle avait réussi à assembler une pile de livres convenable, sur une table reculée et cachée entre deux rangées. Elle pouvait se plonger dans le mystère du parchemin. Le point positif était qu'elle n'aurait plus à mettre les pieds dans la boueuse forêt de Dean. Cet indice n'avait pas été trouvé par le trio, et ne faisait pas partie de ceux que Queudver avait utilisés. Elle savait que les indices du rat conduisaient droit en Albanie où Voldemort était retourné après l'échec avec Quirrell. Il lui faudrait donc tout simplement laisser les indices albanais et s'emparer des autres. Elle soupira en pensant à la complexité des voyages temporels.

Alors qu'elle tournait les pages d'un cinquième livre et le posait ouvert sur les deux premiers pour voir si les différents alphabets concordaient, elle entendit un bruit suspect. Evitant de se retourner, elle jeta des coups d'œil discrets sur ses environs. Ne voyant rien d'alarmant, elle se replongea dans son étude. Un instant plus tard, les pieds de sa chaise disparaissaient et elle tombait bruyamment par terre, la table et les livres lui tombant dessus pour faire bonne mesure. Alors qu'elle allait crier, un épais volume tomba de l'étagère qu'elle avait percutée en chutant et s'écrasa sur sa tête.

Karilie essaya de rester calme. Elle avait connu pire, bien pire, des sorts cuisants, des mangemorts à ses trousses, les farces de ses cousins, les blagues de ses parents, une dent arrachée, bien pire.

Il n'y avait qu'une solution dans ces cas-là, rester digne. Hermione ne l'avait jamais compris, elle explosait, littéralement, elle devenait toute rouge, gonflait, ses cheveux volaient autour d'elle, et elle hurlait de tout la force de ses poumons. C'était terrifiant de la voir. Mais après avoir hurlé, elle finissait par s'excuser et bien souvent elle ne punissait pas au-delà de l'explosion des tympans causée par sa précédente réaction. Karilie avait bien compris que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Et pour cela, il était important de rester digne en toute situation. La dignité n'était pas affaire de contexte, mais de maintien. On pouvait avoir l'air très digne avec un bocal algueux renversé sur la tête.

Karilie fit donc disparaître les deux pieds restants de la table, mit un gros livre sous chaque coin et s'assit du mieux qu'elle put sur sa chaise sans pieds pour continuer à étudier.

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'elle maudissait chaleureusement le farceur qui la forçait à être assise dans cette position qui était loin d'être confortable et faisait atrocement mal au dos, un raclement de gorge l'interrompit.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle de mauvaise humeur.

-Karilie, je sais que tu aimes étudier, mais tu ne crois pas que tu vas un peu loin ?

-Non Tonks, il n'y a pas de limites à ce qu'il faut endurer pour pouvoir étudier, surtout dans cette périlleuse école.

Charlie arriva soudain en courant,

-Tu l'as trouvée ? Il eut un silence puis reprit d'un ton menaçant, Karilie, tu sais quel jour on est ?

-Non, c'est important ?

-Disons que tu avais promis d'être là pour Halloween.

-Je suis ici non ?

-Le banquet a commencé il y a un quart d'heure… la bibliothèque était fermée, nous avons dû forcer la serrure…

-Vous avez enfoncé la porte ? Mais vous êtes complètement inconscients !

Devant l'air paniqué de la jeune fille pour une simple serrure, Charlie laissa sa tête retomber dramatiquement sur l'épaule de Tonks en se demandant ce qu'ils avaient fait pour mériter ça. Tonks réagit en agitant sa baguette d'un coup sec, ce qui eut pour effet de faire dangereusement tanguer les étagères. Karilie regarda ses alentours avec une certaines peur, elle n'avait aucune intention de finir sa vie enterrée, même sous des livres.

Voyant le péril, Charlie réagit à son tour, il stabilisa les étagères, fit pousser des pieds à la table et attrapa Karilie par le bras pour la relever.

-Je n'ai pas fini et…

-Karilie, le festin a commencé !

-Laissez-moi au moins attraper ces livres et…

-Tu ne pourras pas les emprunter, coupa Tonks, Madame Pince est en train de manger, il faut qu'on parte rapidement, tu nous expliqueras en chemin ce que tu faisais dans cette position.

-J'étudiais, marmonna Karilie en attrapant tout de même son sac et ses affaires avant de se faire trainer _manu militari_ de la bibliothèque.

Tonks et Charlie ne la lâchèrent qu'en arrivant à la table des gryffondors où Ben leur avait gardé des places.

-Mais où est-ce que vous mettez tout ça ? Demanda Ben en regardant d'un air effaré Tonks et Karilie qui avaient la bouche pleine à craquer.

Karilie n'envisagea même pas de répondre, elle se contenta d'enfourner une nouvelle fourchette de tarte à la citrouille dans sa bouche, ce qui l'obligea à pousser avec ses doigts pour tout faire rentrer.

-C'est atroce, commenta Ben, vraiment répugnant.

Tonks avala après plusieurs minutes et expliqua :

-C'est parce que c'est Halloween et que nous voulions vous faire peur.

Karilie leur fit un clin d'œil et se força à réduire la quantité de nourriture présente dans sa bouche. Au moins elle pouvait réfléchir à la meilleure façon de récupérer ses précieux livres restés à la bibliothèque.

Une fois que tout le monde fut couché, elle se faufila hors de son dortoir, enjamba le trou du portrait et courut de son pas silencieux de danseuse jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Elle avait lu l' _Histoire de Poudlard_ à présent, et savait quels types d'enchantements protégeaient les portes. Elle lança le sort de rétrécissement sur la pile de livres qu'elle comptait utiliser, en profita pour en attraper quelques autres et sortit aussi discrètement qu'elle était arrivée.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle manqua de se retrouver nez à nez avec Miss Teigne, mais elle lança une boule puante au loin, réussissant ainsi à éloigner l'affreux matou. Karilie allait remonter dans son dortoir quand une voix venant de la salle commune l'interrompit :

-Tu sais qu'il est interdit de sortir après le couvre-feu ? Et tu sais que je suis préfet ?

-Charlie, tu me suis ou quoi ? J'ai l'impression que tu peux passer au travers des murs, tu es peut-être un fantôme.

-Ne sois pas ridicule Karl. Que faisais-tu dehors ?

-C'est une inspection ? Je sais que tu ne ferais pas perdre de points à ta maison.

-Bien essayé, je pourrais te punir, te faire faire mes devoirs par exemple.

-J'étais à la bibliothèque.

-En train de voler des livres donc, c'est très grave.

-Bon, Charlie, ça ne m'amuse pas et…

-Mais moi je m'amuse follement, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. J'ai la punition parfaite pour une voleuse : je vais t'apprendre à voler sur un balai !

-Quoi ? Mais j'ai horreur de ça et…

-Demain, 6h du matin, je viendrais te réveiller s'il le faut.

-Tu ne peux pas monter dans le dortoir des filles, l'escalier se transforme en toboggan, répondit-elle avec assurance.

-Nous verrons bien.


	16. Rien ne vaut le plancher des vaches

Bon, mon excuse du jour est que j'ai BEAUCOUP de travail, et tant de choses à faire. Je vous mets ce chapitre en attendant d'écrire la suite.

En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews (auxquelles je ne réponds pas toujours...) c'est aussi ça qui m'aide à limiter le retard!

OoOoO

Le lendemain, à six heures moins cinq, Karilie ouvrit un œil et décida qu'elle était très bien dans son lit, aucun besoin de se lever. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle entendit la fenêtre s'ouvrir et Charlie entra dans la chambre sur son balai. Sans en descendre, il se contenta de se placer au niveau du lit de Karilie. Il sortit sa baguette et l'enfonça légèrement dans la joue de la jeune fille. Karilie ouvrit un œil et faillit crier quand elle vit Charlie si proche d'elle. Ce dernier se recula un peu, un air hautement satisfait sur le visage.

-Je ne suis pas prête, grommela Karilie, sors d'ici.

-La faute à qui ? Je t'avais di 6h non ?

Karilie attrapa sa baguette sur la table de nuit et la pointa vers Charlie tout en restant allongée.

-Je suis de mauvaise humeur le matin, sors d'ici. Donne-moi dix minutes.

-Dix, pas plus, répondit Charlie avec un clin d'œil mais un air peu rassuré devant sa baguette.

Dix minutes plus tard, Karilie était habillée de pied en cap et couverte comme pour aller au pôle Nord. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et resta immobile. Elle n'allait tout de même pas enjamber le rebord pour se jeter dans le vide.

-Tu as peur Reagan ? Plaisanta Charlie en s'approchant.

-Oui. C'est un fait, je n'aime pas les hauteurs, le vide ou les balais. Un tapi volant je ne dis pas, mais ça…en plus c'est sûrement le summum de l'inconfort.

-Tu sous-estime la puissance des sorts de coussinage Karl. Pousse-toi, je vais entrer dans le dortoir, tu monteras « En toute sécurité ».

Karilie se poussa de la fenêtre. Un instant plus tard il atterrissait et obligeait la jeune fille à monter devant lui.

-Le but est que tu apprennes à voler Karl, pas que tu t'accroches à moi en fermant les yeux.

Karilie s'étonna un instant de voir qu'il avait déjà deviné ce qu'elle comptait faire. En priant, elle monta à l'avant du balai. Charlie passa ses bras de chaque côté de sa taille de façon à tenir le manche devant les mains de Karilie. La jeune fille réalisa à peine qu'ils décollaient et quittaient le dortoir par la fenêtre. Ce balai était étrangement confortable. En tout cas c'est ce qu'elle pensa avant de réaliser qu'elle était suspendue en plein air.

-Et là tu n'as pas peur ? Demanda-t-elle à Charlie.

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Mais nous sommes au-dessus du vide. Assis sur une brindille.

-Tu peux avoir confiance en la _brindille_. Si tu as aussi peur, tu n'as qu'à nous faire descendre.

Karilie repensa alors à tous les cours de balais qu'elle avait manqués grâce à des excuses farfelues quand elle était à Beauxbatons. Elle le regrettait maintenant, elle avait lu qu'on avait bien moins peur quand on était enfant qu'adulte. Si la peur était proportionnelle au nombre des années, elle remerciait Merlin de ne pas avoir un an de plus. Elle était terrorisée.

Avec précaution, elle appuya ses mains sur le manche pour le diriger vers le sol. Le balai commença à se diriger très lentement vers le sol.

-Vu la pente actuelle nous arriverons de l'autre côté du lac, commenta Charlie, et probablement vers la fin de l'après-midi.

-Lentement mais sûrement, répondit Karilie.

Cependant elle essaya d'incliner un peu plus le balai pour satisfaire le rouquin, étrangement l'engin prit également de la vitesse.

-Ce n'est pas voler ça Karilie, c'est planer.

-Oui, mais je ne cherche pas à gagner un match de quidditch là.

-Non, ni même à arriver quelque part. Tu devrais essayer comme ça.

Et là, Karilie vit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Ils fonçaient vers le sol à une vitesse ahurissante.

-Ne ferme pas les yeux Reagan. C'est le vent qui donne cette impression de vitesse, regarde autour de toi, nous n'allons pas si vite. Maintenant prends contrôle du manche toi-même.

Karilie était trouillarde, mais elle avait également l'esprit de compétition et de réussite profondément ancré en elle. Elle s'agrippa encore plus fort au manche du balai et essaya de contrôler cette folle descente par elle-même. Son mouvement dut être trop brusque car elle réalisa que la vitesse qu'ils avaient avant était effectivement très lente. Le balai fonça vers le sol si vite qu'elle se sentit glisser en avant. Un bras de Charlie s'enroula autour de sa taille pour la retenir pendant que l'autre redressait le balai.

-Et là Weasley, tu n'as pas eu peur ?

-Simplement surpris Reagan. J'ai eu affaire à bien pire…tu veux que je te montre ?

-Sans moi. Je te signale que je suis déjà bien au-delà de ma tolérance habituelle du vide.

-Ce n'est pas le vide puisque la _brindille_ est là. Maintenant continue, tu n'as qu'à viser un endroit bien précis dans le parc et nous faire atterrir là-bas.

-Atterrir, tu es marrant toi, c'est plus compliqué que ça n'en a l'air.

-C'est bien ce qu'il faut pour finir cette charmante leçon. Sauf si tu préfères descendre et te jeter dans le vide bien sûr.

Karilie passa alors en revue tous les sorts de coussinage, suspension, amortissement qu'elle connaissait et en conclut qu'aucun ne l'empêcherait de se blesser à une telle hauteur.

Une heure plus tard, le balai manquait de se planter bien droit dans une motte de terre en face du château.

-Je me demande vraiment ce qui se serait passé si tu avais essayé toute seule, demanda Charlie à voix haute, atterrir ne m'a jamais posé de problème, même ma petite sœur sait le faire.

-Ginny est naturellement douée, marmonna Karilie.

-Tu rentres jusque dans ta chambre en volant maintenant ?

-Hors de question Weasley ! Tu avais dit atterrir, c'est chose faite, je rentre par la voie terrestre, qui est peut-être celle des vaches mais avant tout, celle des gens sensés.

-Des vaches ? Tu vas bien Reagan ? Et tu penses que le château est ouvert de si bon matin ? J'ai beau être préfet, je n'ai pas les clefs. Mais tu as le droit de monter derrière cette fois.

-Je ne préfère pas. Si je glisse et que je tombe tu mettras trop longtemps à t'en rendre compte et je me transformerais en compote.

-Quelle délicatesse et féminité dans ton langage ce matin.

-Si tu voulais de la délicatesse, il ne fallait pas me faire monter sur ce balai ou me réveiller si tôt. Mais je suis ravie que tu ais proposé d'être le chauffeur.

-Si tu es devant c'est toi qui dirige le balai.

-Tu veux vraiment que je nous écrase dans une tourelle ?

Leurs yeux bataillèrent pendant un moment puis Charlie abandonna de bonne grâce.

-De toute façon si j'attendais que tu nous conduises au bon endroit, les Serpentards auraient le temps de devenir intelligents.

-Certains sont extrêmement intelligents, remarqua Karilie alors qu'ils décollaient.

Pour Charlie, remonter jusqu'au dortoir fut une affaire de minutes. Karilie décida qu'elle préférait monter que descendre en plus elle pouvait s'appuyer sur Charlie comme sur un fauteuil (dans une certaine limite, comme il le lui avait signalé d'un coup de pied dans le mollet). Ils arrivèrent au moment où Tonks se réveillait.

-Oh, une promenade en balais, c'est vraiment romantique !

Karilie lui envoya un regard noir et ne vit donc pas Charlie rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Sans le regarder, elle déclara :

-Bon, maintenant je connais les bases de cette machine infernale donc la punition est finie.

-Les bases ? Le jour où tu descendras de cette tourelle en moins de quinze minutes je pourrai contempler une possible fin à cette punition.

Karilie lui lança un regard incrédule et le rouquin s'enfuit sous la menace de Tonks qui voulait sortir de son lit.

OoOo

En espérant que ça vous ai plu, des bisous


	17. Le violoncelle

Bonne nouvelle : je ne vous oublie pas ! mon planning est seulement bien chargé. Ma résolution du mois est d'avoir plus de régularité donc il est possible d'espérer !

En espérant que ces nouveaux chapitres vous plaisent ^^

OoOoO

Pour oublier l'effroi du balais, Karilie passa la journée à penser à l'indice. Elle profita des temps morts de la journée pour jeter un œil dans les divers livres qu'elle avait honteusement volé à la bibliothèque. Tout de même, si des Mangemorts étaient capables de les comprendre, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle échoue. Il y avait peut-être un mot clef.

Plusieurs fois, Charlie voulut lui demander si elle se sentait bien, mais son air vague et son absence de réponse le découragèrent. Tonks essaya diverses méthodes, mais Karilie restait dans un monde à part. Même deux pétards lancés par les jumeaux ne la firent par tressaillir. Quand elle partit consulter un fantôme, ils laissèrent tomber pour la journée.

Alors que minuit sonnait et que la salle commune se vidait des derniers élèves, Karilie perça enfin le secret du parchemin, il suffisait de combiner des runes et l'alphabet russe pour obtenir un message en hongrois, déchiffrable uniquement si on lui donnait le mot de passe. Mais elle avait trouvé ce dernier assez rapidement et elle lançait à présent tous les sorts de traduction connus pour déchiffrer les mystères de la langue hongroise.

Quand elle put enfin lire le parchemin, elle se sentit soudain très découragée. Le bout de papier renvoyait en Albanie. Elle savait bien qu'il était en Albanie, Quirell y était aussi probablement au même moment. D'ailleurs, ce parchemin était sûrement celui trouvé par Queudver, il était allé en Albanie retrouver son maître après la fuite de Sirius Black.

Une idée étrange frappa alors Karilie : et si elle ne remettait pas le papier en place ? Et si elle s'arrangeait pour se trouver à Poudlard la nuit de la fuite du rat ? Les choses se passeraient probablement différemment. Si Queudver était attrapé, Sirius serait innocenté, il n'aurait pas à se cacher, le QG de l'Ordre ne se trouverait certainement pas dans sa maison et…

Karilie prit une grande inspiration, il fallait qu'elle se calme. Si elle résolvait tous les problèmes de la terre avant l'heure, jamais la petite Karilie Granger ne retournerait dans le passé. Si elle ne retournait pas dans le passé, tout serait réduit à néant. Le temps ne lui apparut plus comme une ligne continue, mais comme une spirale.

Quoi qu'elle fasse, il fallait que son futur elle reste convaincu de la nécessité de retourner dans le passé. La première chose à faire était donc de serrer les dents et de remettre cet indice dans la riante, charmante et très sèche forêt de Dean.

Au rythme où elle allait, elle ne trouverait jamais les horcruxes manquants. Elle allait devoir jouer beaucoup de morceaux de violoncelle pour se remettre de cette déconfiture.

Elle glissa le papier dans sa poche et abandonna lâchement tous les livres dans la salle commune. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'endormit immédiatement.

-Tu sais qu'il va bientôt y avoir un nouveau match de quidditch ?

L'heure du petit déjeuner n'avait pas encore sonnée et Tonks passait déjà à l'attaque. Karilie grogna et lui envoya un coussin en pleine figure.

-Je dis ça pour ton bien tu sais, il faut que tu te prépares. Pense un peu aux garçons et aux efforts qu'ils vont devoir faire.

Karilie s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour éviter ce sujet épineux touchant aux balais.

Au petit déjeuner, les deux jeunes filles trouvèrent les garçons en grande discussion au-dessus d'un bout de parchemin rappé.

-Ah vous tombez bien, les interpella Ben, regardez ce que les jumeaux ont trouvé.

-C'est explosif ? Demanda Karilie.

-On dirait les règles d'un jeu, déclara Tonks avec excitation.

Karilie jeta un œil sur le parchemin et étouffa un rire. Le titre était « Action, vérité».

-Il s'agit d'un jeu moldu très populaire, dit-elle, probablement une variante ensorcelée.

-Donc tu vas pouvoir nous apprendre les règles !

Karilie indiqua à Tonks que les règles étaient probablement écrites en toutes lettres.

-Donc vous avez exactement le même jeu ? demanda Charlie avec intérêt.

-Oui, mais sans maléfice évidemment.

-Nous pourrons essayer ce soir, proposa Jack, dans un endroit discret.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc « discrètement » dans une salle vide du sixième étage dès la fin des cours. Karilie était encore humide de la pluie du cours de soin aux créatures magiques et essayait de supporter avec patience le discours plus qu'enthousiaste de Charlie sur des créatures qu'elle trouvait plus qu'inintéressantes.

-J'ai bien lu les instructions, démarra Tonks, il faut inscrire nos noms ici. Ensuite nous pourrons commencer le tour. Celui qui ne respecte pas son engagement finira avec des pustules sur le visage. Vous êtes prêts ?

Avec une légère réluctance, Karilie écrivit son nom sur le parchemin, elle se demanda l'effet du maléfice si quelqu'un ne mettait pas son vrai nom.

-Jack tu commences, lança Ben.

Jack le regarda d'un air perplexe.

-Je choisis…une vérité.

-Ce n'est pas très drôle, soupira Tonks.

-As-tu…déjà tenté de noyer Miss Teigne ?

Karilie regarda Ben en fronçant les sourcils, qui serait assez fou pour tenter ce genre de chose ?

-Non, la noyade jamais. A toi Charlie.

-Action, déclara-t-il fièrement.

-Et si tu allais transformer les habits de Rogue en robe rose à fanfreluches ? Il faut nous rapporter une photo bien sûr.

-Ça c'est ce qu'on aime, bien joué Karilie, s'exclama Tonks.

Le visage de Charlie était devenu légèrement gris. Il prit l'appareil photo qu'on lui tendait en tremblant légèrement et il se dirigea vers les cachots.

En attendant le retour du héros, les autres entamèrent une partie de boules baveuses.

Il revint une demi-heure plus tard, tout essoufflé.

-Je pense qu'il n'a pas vu que c'était moi, mais il était furieux, j'ai cru qu'il allait tuer tous les élèves.

Ils regardèrent l'appareil et étouffèrent un rire.

Ensuite Tonks dut rapporter le bonnet de nuit de McGonagall, et Ben déclara piteusement qu'il ne s'était jamais aventuré plus de 5m dans la forêt interdite.

-Je savais que tu mentais, déclara Tonks avec satisfaction. Karilie, à toi.

-Action.

-Et si tu nous montrais ce que tu fais à chaque fois que tu t'enfuies de la salle commune en nous laissant avec nos devoirs ? Demanda Charlie.

-Ou comment contourner la question vérité hein ?

Il lui lança un clin d'œil et elle soupira.

-Suivez-moi donc.

Elle les emmena devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le follet et jeta un regard narquois à ses amis qui faisaient mine de ne pas savoir ce qui se trouvait derrière. Un instant plus tard ils se trouvaient dans une gigantesque salle de concert. Karilie leur désigna les fauteuils et ils s'y installèrent avec circonspection alors qu'elle attrapait le violoncelle posé sur la scène.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas joué devant un public. A Beaubâtons il y avait des représentations tous les mois, mais cela faisait un moment qu'elle avait quitté l'école, et les différentes maisons de l'Ordre où elle était allée n'étaient évidemment pas des lieux de concert. Elle se racla la gorge et entama un prélude.

Quand elle eut fini, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, elle vit Ben qui dormait à moitié et les trois autres qui la regardaient la bouche ouverte. Comme Ben ne faisait pas mine de se réveiller, elle tira un son strident de l'instrument qui fit sauter en l'air le garçon.

-Donc voilà où je vais quand je vous fausse compagnie en semaine. Satisfaits ?

-Mais c'est fantastique ! S'écria Tonks. On pourra venir écouter ?

-Non, vous ferez vos devoirs.

Karilie n'avait pas envie d'être dérangée lors de ses précieuses pauses.

Charlie ne trouva pas de compliments suffisants et se souvint avoir lu quelque chose au sujet de bouquets, il fit apparaître des roses pour les donner à Karilie qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils courraient vers les dortoirs pour échapper à Miss Teigne qui avait décidé d'avancer l'heure du couvre-feu.


	18. les sacrifices à faire pour la danse

Le weekend arriva et, à la grande satisfaction de Karilie, Charlie n'eut pas le temps de la menacer de faire un tour de balai à cause de l'entrainement intensif de Quidditch.

Tonks insista pour aller les encourager dans les gradins, mais une fois assise, Karilie ne leva pas une seule fois le nez de son livre. Elle étudiait avec attention les potions de distorsion. Quant Tonks la frappa pour la forcer à réagir, elle utilisa sa baguette comme un taser.

-Tu sais Charlie, j'ai tendance à penser que ces nés moldus sont vraiment différents, ils ont des moyens de torture extravagants.

Il eut un sourire malicieux et fit disparaitre le livre que tenait Karilie en marchant vers le château. Elle se retourna vers lui avec fureur et il s'excusa avec un sourire charmeur :

-Oh. Désolé, j'ai été tellement longtemps sur mon balai que je suis en retard sur mes devoirs, il fallait que je m'entraine au sortilège d'invisibilité. Je suis sûr que tu sauras résoudre le problème.

Karilie voulut lui lancer une réplique acerbe, mais étrangement, le sourire du garçon avait soulevé des papillons dans son ventre. Elle se contenta de lui lancer un regard agacé et de tourner la tête en lançant ses cheveux. Hermione aurait été fière, c'était elle qui lui avait montré cette façon de laisser les autres en plan.

Mais Charlie se contenta de rire.

La veille du match, Charlie et Karilie se retrouvèrent assis, face à face autour d'une petite table de la salle commune. Ils avaient tous les deux les bras croisés et leurs yeux menaient une impitoyable bataille de regard.

-Tu vas venir au match et crier avec les autres supporters. Commença Charlie.

-Je l'ai déjà fait la dernière fois, répondit Karilie.

-Le but des suporters, c'est de venir à chaque match.

-Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

-L'extraordinaire opportunité de me voir en pleine action sur un balai.

-Des gens à califourchon sur un balai, je ne trouve pas ça très sexy.

-Le sport est censé être excitant, pas sexy.

-Donc qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? Qu'est-ce que tu me donnes si je viens ?

-Je te laisserai participer à la fête de la victoire.

-Et si vous perdez, comment tu vas me dédommager ?

-Je vais t'apprendre à voler sur un balai.

-Bonne idée, tu vas annuler tous ces stupides cours de vol sur un balai.

-Jamais.

-Dans ce cas je ne viens pas.

-Dans ce cas je vais te tatouer mon nom sur le front.

-Je devrais réussir à l'enlever.

-Je te réveillerai avec un seau d'eau glacée tous les matins.

-Je m'assurerai que tes habits ne sèchent jamais.

-Reprenons. Tu viens crier au match demain.

-Et en échange ?

-Je fais quelque chose pour toi. AUTRE qu'abandonner les cours de vol.

Karilie réfléchit quelques instants puis déclara avec aplomb et sans se départir de son masque impassible.

-Tu apprends à danser.

-Pardon ?

Sous la surprise, Charlie cligna des yeux, perdant ainsi le duel de regard, avec une grimace il tendit sa tablette de chocolat à la jeune fille qui poursuivit.

-Il y a beaucoup de danses où j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider. Tu viens de devenir volontaire.

-Ah. Tu veux m'apprendre à danser…pour que je danse avec toi ? Deal.

Karilie fronça les yeux devant le petit sourire satisfait de Charlie, elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait si content. La plupart des garçons fuyaient devant le simple mot de danse. Elle haussa les épaules et se leva pour monter se coucher.

-Demain à 6h Karl. Ne soit pas en retard.

Elle grogna sans se retourner et se demanda si elle ne serait finalement pas perdante.

A six heures le lendemain matin, Charlie trouva Karilie présente à son poste. Endormie sur la table du petit déjeuner, mais bel et bien présente. Il sa secoua et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Si tu dors au lieu de crier, notre marché ne tient plus.

La jeune fille se redressa et lui jeta un regard maussade avant de commencer à manger. Elle les regarda engloutir des saucisses sans comprendre l'engouement pour un plat aussi gras dès six heures du matin.

Puis elle suivit Tonks dans les gradins et fit une sieste sur l'épaule de son amie en attendant le début du match.

Dix minutes avant le coup d'envoi, une pluie fine, froide et hivernale commença à tomber.

-C'est annulé ?

-Non Karilie, on n'annule pas un match à cause du mauvais temps.

Scandalisée, Karilie vit que tous les spectateurs étaient équipés, ils avaient leurs chapeaux à larges bords, des capes de pluie et certains avaient des parapluies. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un parapluie magique et invisible.

-C'est quoi ce sort ? Demanda Tonks aussitôt.

-Une sorte d'impervius, je peux l'étendre un peu si tu veux.

-Par ici aussi alors, intervint Jack qui semblait déjà trempé.

Quand Charlie et Ben fusèrent sur le terrain avec le reste de leur équipe, leurs trois amis étaient confortablement installés et parfaitement secs, ils regrettaient seulement l'absence de popcorn.

Sans grande surprise, la victoire fut remportée par l'équipe de Gryffondor et se poursuivit aussitôt par une fête bruyante dans la salle commune. Un flot de whisky pur feu apparut mystérieusement en début de soirée et Karilie profita largement du breuvage. Ce n'était pas la première chose que rapportaient les membres de l'Ordre lorsqu'ils revenaient des courses, et le goût lui avait manqué. Hermione avait beau dire que l'alcool n'arrangeait rien, cela valait aussi pour l'eau.

Karilie se retrouva donc à somnoler tout en chantant le dernier tube des bizarr'sisters, un peu vieux selon elle car il datait de 1996 mais pour tous les autres, cela semblait être une pure invention de sa part. Quand Charlie se mit à ronfler sur son épaule, elle enchaina sur « fais dodo Colas mon p'tit frère ». Le lendemain, Karilie utilisa l'excuse du mal de crâne pour dormir jusqu'à midi. Puis elle prétexta une affaire urgente et s'éclipsa le temps de replacer l'indice de l'Albanie dans la forêt de Dean, sous une pluie battante et glaciale.

Elle était à peine revenue que Charlie lui demanda d'un air innocent :

-Alors ce cours de danse, il commence quand ?


	19. Quand Karilie s'ennuie en révisant

Et voilà, dans les temps ! Mais un seul chapitre du coup ahah. Il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais ça prépare la suite.

OoOoO

L'un dans l'autre, Karilie était plutôt satisfaite. Le quidditch avait beau ne pas être un sport très sexy, il restait un sport nécessitant des muscles, des abdos et de la vigilance. En tant que joueur exemplaire, Charlie avait des muscles, des abdos et faisaient raisonnablement attention à ce qui se passait, des qualités essentielles pour apprendre rapidement l'art de la danse.

Karilie avait commencé par la danse de salon, la salsa, le rock, la valse et le tango. Elle espérait pouvoir lui enseigner le ballet mais elle doutait de la capacité du garçon à faire des pointes.

Charlie aussi était satisfait de la situation. Certes, Karilie n'arrivait toujours pas à descendre du dortoir en balai en moins d'une heure, et elle était prodigieusement dangereuse lorsqu'elle essayait de remonter, mais au moins il pouvait passer du temps avec elle. Il y avait aussi toute cette histoire de danse, ce n'était pas dur, il se contentait d'écouter les consignes et de reproduire les figures, la vraie difficulté était de ne pas se laisser distraire par le visage concentré de Karilie.

Cependant, il ne comprenait pas comment elle réussissait à faire tous ses devoirs, à avoir de bonnes notes dans tous les cours, ET à se coucher avant minuit tous les soirs. Cette fille était un vrai mystère.

Karilie avait cessé de mettre tout son cœur dans ses devoirs depuis bien longtemps. Elle ne cherchait plus la foule de petits détails qui aurait conduit à la perfection. Elle notait ce qu'elle savait, ce qui était plus que suffisant la plupart du temps, regardait dans le manuel de cours et écrivait gros. Elle passait le temps gagné ainsi à réfléchir dans son lit. Les baldaquins tirés, elle cherchait le moyen de se procurer un retourneur de temps, au cas où, elle étudiait une carte du Royaume Uni pour trouver le lieu des indices et horcruxes, et elle réfléchissait à la façon de transformer son archet de violon en baguette magique.

Comme Noël approchait, elle réalisait que la moitié de l'année était déjà passée et elle n'avait pas fait beaucoup de progrès. Elle se voyait retourner magiquement en 98 et dire à une Ginny déprimée que le seul point positif était que Charlie avait magnifiquement bien appris à danser le tango. Elle passerait sous silence le fait que danser avec lui provoquait un battement de cœur plus fort qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'effort physique, chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant.

L'année des Aspics était assez prenante pour les élèves, mais elle permettait aux enseignants de libérer tout le potentiel sadique qui sommeillait en eux. C'est donc avec un grand sourire très calme et de petits yeux cruels que chaque professeur annonça un examen blanc AVANT les vacances, et une séance de rattrapage APRES Noël, dans le cas, malheureux mais fort probable, que l'examen blanc ait obtenu en dessous de A.

Une frénésie fiévreuse s'empara alors de tous les élèves de septième année. Entrainée par le mouvement, Karilie étudia à leurs côtés, mais le sentiment d'urgence vitale était moins présent chez elle. D'abord, elle n'avait jamais aimé les études purement académiques, ensuite, contrairement à sa sœur, elle avait une très grande confiance en ses capacités et n'avait donc jamais travaillé au-delà du raisonnable, finalement, elle ne pensait que les Aspics l'aideraient à réussir dans la vie.

Elle profita donc des deux semaines avant l'examen pour titiller ses amis plongés dans leurs révisions. Karilie découvrit donc une foule de choses intéressantes : si elle chatouillait l'oreille de Charlie avec une plume, il essayait de l'ignorer stoïquement puis explosait comme une cocotte-minute, ce qui était hilarant. Si elle faisait grincer la chaise de Tonks, Jack devenait fou à cause du bruit et lançait les pires maléfices qu'il connaissait sur tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans son champ de vision. Si elle faisait du bruit en mangeant, Tonks finissait par abandonner les révisions et allait se réfugier dans les cuisines. Si elle poussait des soupirs désespérés en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre son livre, Ben et Charlie lui envoyaient simultanément un silencio.

Celui qu'elle taquinait le plus était Charlie, elle n'allait tout de même pas ruiner la carrière d'auror de Tonks. Contrairement à Percy, qui prenait la mouche immédiatement, aux jumeaux qui retournaient la plaisanterie en leur faveur, à Ron qui criait avant d'avoir mal, Charlie essayait de se montrer calme, raisonné et mûr. Il ignorait Karilie, puis lui lançait des regards appuyés, puis lui envoyait nonchalamment un sort, puis, si rien de tout cela n'avait fonctionné, alors, seulement, il explosait. Il devenait rouge, prenait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main pour les précipiter à la tête de la jeune fille, mais si elle faisait mine d'être touchée, il accourait paniqué pour voir comment elle allait.

La semaine tant redoutée des Aspics blancs arriva enfin et Karilie dut se forcer pour ne pas s'endormir sur sa copie. La théorie était toujours barbante, surtout si elle connaissait déjà la réponse et n'avait pas à se creuser la tête. Seules les runes posèrent une légère difficulté car ce n'était pas sa matière de prédilection. Les runes et soin aux créatures magiques, mais cette dernière matière était tellement peu sérieuse pour elle qu'elle ne la voyait que comme une récréation indigne de son investissement personnel. Elle pensa avec regret aux épreuves de composition musicale où les élèves avaient une heure pour proposer une composition originale permettant de faire voler un objet.

Finalement, les épreuves se terminèrent et chacun prépara sa valise pour les vacances. Le départ était le lendemain, samedi matin, et Karilie se contenta de donner des conseils sur la façon de plier ses affaires dans sa malle à ses voisines de dortoir.

-Tu ne rentres pas pour les vacances ? Alors que tu rentrais régulièrement le weekend ? Demanda Tonks en essayant de plier une robe pour la troisième fois.

-Deux semaines ce serait trop long, je vais rester ici bien tranquillement, à lire, faire du patin à glaces et à manger tout ce que font les elfes en cuisine.

-Tu n'auras pas de cadeau alors ! En plus tu n'étais pas là lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

-Je me ferai un cadeau à moi-même, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est normal que ton pantalon dépasse à moitié de la malle ?

Karilie accompagna tous ses amis jusqu'au hall d'entrée où elle leur assura une fois de plus qu'elle s'en sortirait très bien toute seule pendant deux semaines. Elle les regarda partir en souriant, Charlie était assailli par les jumeaux qui voulaient le convaincre de ne rien dire à leur mère concernant leurs frasques, Tonks trébuchait presque à chaque pas et Ben s'efforçait de ne pas tomber sur la malle que son amie peinait à trainer.

Karilie rentra et se dirigea vers le septième étage, elle avait délaissé le violoncelle pendant trop longtemps.


	20. Un violoncelle sur la neige

Et voici, sans trop de retard, un long chapitre sur les vacances, on attend un peu plus d'action dans les chapitres suivants ^^

OoOoO

Le plus dur, ce n'était pas de jouer un morceau à la perfection, ni-même de composer un nouveau morceau, le plus dur, était de rendre tout cela magique et applicable de façon concrète. Pour se vider la tête des histoires de horcruxes, et aussi pour éviter de penser à un certain rouquin qui lui manquait étrangement, Karilie avait mis au point un morceau révolutionnaire.

Dès qu'il eut neigé suffisamment, elle sortit et s'installa près du lac avec son violoncelle. Pour l'occasion, elle s'était inspirée des _Quatre Saisons_ , et de _Casse-Noisette_. Karilie n'avait jamais tenté quelque chose d'une si grande ampleur, à Beauxbâtons, elle s'était entrainée sur la fontaine de l'école, rien à voir avec un lac gigantesque.

La première fois qu'elle joua le morceau, seuls les flocons de neige furent impactés : ils dansèrent au rythme des notes, formèrent des spirales et des dessins abstraits. La seconde fois, Karilie augmenta la puissance. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à transformer sa baguette en archet, mais à l'aide d'un moyen hautement magique, nommé scotch, elle avait fixé les deux ensembles, sa baguette suivait donc tous les mouvements imprimés à l'archet.

Ce n'est qu'à son cinquième essai que le lac commença à prendre la tournure qu'elle avait imaginée.

Minerva McGonagall se demanda si elle était en train de rêver. Elle enleva puis remit ses lunettes, mais à moins que la fenêtre ne soit enchantée – ce qui n'était pas à exclure – le lac se comportait de façon vraiment étrange. Elle courut chercher le directeur.

Sans presser le pas, Albus la suivit vers le lac. Dès la porte du château, on entendait les notes claires et fluides d'un violoncelle habitué à l'exercice. Face au lac et dos à eux, Karilie jouait sans être perturbée par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le lac avait commencé par se comporter comme une fontaine, avec de petits jets montants et retombants en rythme. Puis l'eau avait pris des libertés, tout un paysage avait commencé à se former dans les gerbes d'eau jaillissantes. Une fontaine, une allée d'oliviers décorés de guirlandes de Noël, des statues couvertes de neige, un kiosque d'orchestre vide et plus loin, derrière une allée sablée, un bâtiment à colonnes grecques.

Le tout se formait, s'élevait, se précisait, sous les yeux éberlués du professeur de métamorphose. Dumbledore était très amusé et regardait les détails avec admiration, Karilie était vraiment consciencieuse.

Alors que tout semblait achevé, que le morceau atteignait vraisemblablement les dernières notes, et que les centaures apparaissaient à l'orée de la forêt pour voir ce qui causait ce remue-ménage, Karilie rajouta un dernier mouvement, précis, vif, tranchant, les notes fusèrent dans l'air et sa composition gela d'un coup.

Elle s'arrêta quand toute l'eau qu'elle avait soulevée fut figée dans la glace. Elle posa le violon, détacha sa baguette et transforma ses chaussures en patins à glace. Quelques secondes plus tard elle glissait sur l'allée entre les oliviers. En observant sa composition de près, elle réalisa que la glace était fine, l'eau n'était pas aussi pure qu'il n'aurait fallu, les divers éléments étaient taillés dans le même bloc au lieu d'être mobiles…tant de détails qui lui montrèrent qu'il fallait vraiment transformer sa baguette en archet si elle voulait atteindre la perfection.

En tournant pour prendre l'allée dans l'autre sens, Karilie aperçut les deux professeurs, elle sentit un sourire satisfait s'installer sur son visage. Même si le travail était grossier, il était plus que suffisant pour épater la galerie, surtout s'ils n'avaient jamais vu ce genre de magie auparavant. Il lui restait encore dix jours pour se perfectionner, après quoi elle devrait redevenir une élève normale pour ne pas choquer ses amis. Fallait-il qu'elle s'ennuie pour penser à des oliviers en plein hiver.

Le matin de Noël arriva, blanc, neigeux et froid. Karilie profita du silence pour faire une grasse matinée de plus. Comme elle s'y attendait, seul un paquet se trouvait au pied de son lit : celui qu'elle avait soigneusement emballé la veille : un merveilleux petit traité de magie expérimentale. Ce Noël fut le plus calme, le plus silencieux et, d'un certain côté le plus triste, qu'elle avait jamais passé. Le déjeuner était bon, Dumbledore attifé des artefacts des papillotes était hilarant, les trois ou quatre autres élèves qui étaient là étaient aussi vifs que des limaces paresseuses et les fantômes chantaient atrocement faux.

Pour ne pas sombrer dans une profonde dépression, Karilie sortit avec son violoncelle pour essayer d'animer de petites fées de glace au-dessus d'un buisson.

Karilie croisa les bras sous sa tête et regarda le plafond. Il était d'un bleu éclatant et froid, un bleu pur de ciel d'hiver, sans aucun nuage. En plissant les yeux elle pouvait presque voir les mouvements du vent. Le sud de la France était une bonne idée, une petite maison au bord de la mer lui plairait bien. Mais il y avait trop de touristes. Un cottage en Irlande alors, avec des moutons autour, elle pourrait jouer à la bergère et répandre des rumeurs de sorcière. La bibliothèque royale était aussi une bonne idée, elle pourrait se faire passer pour le fantôme de la bibliothécaire.

Elle soupira en voyant qu'aucun nuage ne voulait passer dans le ciel magique de la grande salle. Où allait-elle passer les sept ans à venir ? Elle ne pouvait pas devenir célèbre, riche et talentueuse au risque de se faire repérer par Hermione et la jeune Karilie. Non, il fallait quelque chose de discret. La solution était peut-être l'exil, l'Asie était peut-être assez loin. Mais elle ne se voyait pas manger du porc au caramel ou des insectes grillés. Les hamburgers de l'Amérique du Nord ne la tentaient pas trop non plus. L'Italie pourrait être une bonne alternative, elle aimait bien les glaces.

Mais où trouver l'argent ? ses talons commencèrent à battre la mesure sur la table pendant qu'elle réfléchissait. A la fin de l'année, elle aurait son diplôme. Pour éviter toute rencontre infortunée entre ses connaissances et son nouveau elle, il faudrait qu'elle disparaisse de la circulation. Pas de petit emploi minable au ministère donc. Pas de petit boulot dans cette école. Une profession de chercheuse serait idéale, mais cela demandait bien souvent de trouver un sponsor, et les sponsors voulaient des résultats, pas sept ans d'attente.

Avec agacement, elle se vit de nouveau vivre dans une maison étroite, humide et perdue comme celle où elle avait résidé pendant une partie de la guerre, au moins en Italie, elle aurait du soleil. Ou peut-être qu'elle pourrait acheter un terrain immense et s'amuser à bâtir une maison invraisemblable dessus, ce serait déjà plus amusant. Voilà, elle enquêterait sur les terrains à vendre en Italie, peut-être qu'elle pourrait faire des prêts et ensuite réaliser diverses missions à la tâche pour récolter un peu d'argent. Elle pourrait passer pour la sorcière du village qui vend des potions de charlatans aux petits vieux. Mais elle risquait de se faire attraper par le ministère.

Karilie se releva et s'assit sur la table, il lui semblait frustrant de devoir passer sept ans de sa vie sans voir personne juste pour une erreur de potion, il faudrait rentabiliser son temps, faire plus qu'apprendre à jouer du violon. Elle fit tournoyer sa baguette mais cette dernière ne se transforma pas en archet. Sous le coup de l'énervement, Karilie la lança à l'autre bout de la grande salle. Si seulement cette andouille de Voldemort n'était pas si puissant et n'avait pas tant d'alliés, à croire que n'importe qui était prêt à lui lécher les bottes : il avait tout de même eu des araignées géantes dans ses rangs !

N'importe qui ? karilie sentait déjà que la pire idée de sa vie venait de se frayer un chemin dans son cerveau. Et elle avait un don pour mettre en œuvre ses pires idées. Si elle devenait assez douée, que personne ne la surprenait, que tout se passait bien, qu'elle ne mourait pas d'une crise cardiaque, alors, peut-être, éventuellement, elle pourrait renverser l'armée des mangemorts de l'intérieur. Bien sûr, Rogue avait été un espion interne, mais il n'avait pris aucune action concrète. De son côté, Karilie ne risquait pas de se faire prendre en train de donner des informations, elle n'aurait de contact avec personne. Il lui suffirait de faire ami ami et de les poignarder dans le dos au dernier moment.

Si elle passait un an dans les rangs ennemis, cela lui laissait six ans pour mettre au point le plan parfait. Six ans isolée dans un château rocambolesque en Italie, sans voir personne ou presque, une merveilleuse perspective.

-Ma chère Karilie, essaies-tu de transformer la grande salle en chapiteau de cirque ? Demanda Dumbledore d'une voix aimable.

-Non professeur, même si l'idée mérite d'être essayée.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu debout sur la table ? Est-ce donc un essai pour faire mourir Minerva d'apoplexie ?

Karilie regarda ses pieds et vit qu'en effet, elle était passée d'une position allongée sur la table à celle de Guillaume le Conquérant debout sur son piédestal. Elle s'excusa et descendit au moment ou Rogue entrait en demandant pourquoi le déjeuner n'était pas encore servi. Karilie se retourna vers la table et vit les plats apparaître dessus, elle avait dû bloquer leur arriver. Elle s'assit rapidement et Dumbledore lui déclara paisiblement :

-Si le cirque pouvait attendre cet été, je ne suis pas certain que quatre jours soient suffisants pour que tu le mettes en place et l'enlève, et je ne souhaite pas que les élèves rentrent de vacances dans une ambiance si peu studieuse. Certains ont des examens à préparer.

Karilie le regarda avec une pointe de regret et commença à se servir. Plus que quatre jours à tuer.

« Paf » Pile au milieu. Encore quelques heures et elle serait experte ès archerie. L'arc qu'elle avait trouvé dans la salle sur demande était un peu vieux, mais le stock de flèches de glace qu'elle avait créé avec son violoncelle, étaient du plus bel effet. Sur chaque flèche, Karilie avait piqué une boule de neige et l'avait faite tenir magiquement. Depuis, elle s'appliquait à viser le tronc du saule cogneur.

Elle s'ennuyait tellement, Karilie ne voyait pas l'heure de retrouver Charlie. Tonks aussi remarque, mais tout compte fait, elle s'amusait plus avec Charlie, le titiller était un vrai plaisir, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que quelqu'un puisse autant lui manquer. Une petite voix lui susurrait que ce n'était pas que pour sortir de son ennui qu'elle voulait le retrouver.

Enfin, le dimanche précédent la rentrée arriva. Karilie découvrit avec surprise qu'elle faisait des cent pas sur le quai du train, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle était ce genre de personne, presque aussi anxieuse et impatiente que Molly Weasley. Dès que les portes du train s'ouvrirent, elle guetta une tête rousse dépassant légèrement de la foule.

Ce fut le fracas causé par Tonks qui l'alerta. Elle avait trébuché sur la malle d'un première année, et Charlie, Jack et Ben étaient donc en train de la relever. Ce jour-là, Tonks avait de longs cheveux violets qui se coinçaient sous ses coudes et ses mains, n'aidant pas à la manœuvre. Karilie sentit un grand sourire s'étaler sur son visage et elle courut vers eux.

Elle arriva à leur niveau au moment où Tonks se remettait debout, cette dernière bougea sa malle sans voir Karilie pour reprendre la route, ce fut à Karilie de tomber en avant. Elle fut rattrapée in extremis par Charlie, ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Ah, vous m'avez manqué !

-Je me disais bien que ce serait dur de passer les deux semaines de vacances seule. Tu aurais dû venir chez moi, déclara Charlie avec un grand sourire et sans lâcher complètement son amie.

-Ou chez moi ! S'écria Tonks en regardant d'un œil critique les sourires niais sur les visages de Charlie et Karilie.

-Je pense que tu vas devoir renoncer à ton amour à sens unique de sept ans pour ce rouquin, lui glissa Jack d'un ton dramatique, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là, moi !

Tonks eut un rire et lui chatouilla les côtes.

-Je laisse ce fort caractère à qui voudra ! Les roux ne sont pas trop à mon goût.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant deux semaines ? Demanda Charlie à Karilie quand ils furent de nouveau en route.

-Oh tu sais, de la musique, des boules de neige…

Sans y penser, elle agita sa baguette et se retrouva avec un archet dans la main. Interloquée, elle regarda cette capricieuse baguette qui venait de lui donner sans explications le résultat de près d'un mois d'efforts.


	21. Où l'on discute la couleur des cheveux

Et voici un nouveau chapitre avec de petites scènes entre Charlie et Karilie, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

OoOoO

Même la pile de devoirs qui leur tomba dessus à la rentrée n'effaça pas la bonne humeur de Charlie. Karilie le surprit même en train de siffloter de petits airs en rédigeant ses devoirs de potions. Elle se sentit donc l'obligation de l'accompagner, et elle enchanta le rouleau de parchemin pour qu'il sifflote également. La tête de Rogue lorsqu'il saisit le devoir et que ce dernier poussa la chansonnette fut mémorable. Celle de Charlie le fut moins quand il écopa de trois heures de colle.

Karilie se fit pardonner en rédigeant une partie de ses devoirs à sa place.

-Karilie Reagan fait mes devoirs ? S'étonna-t-il en revenant des cachots, tu tiens tant que ça à t'excuser ? Tu as fait quelque chose de plus grave que ça ?

-Quelle idée, je suis l'innocence même. Je pensais simplement que tu n'aurais pas le temps de venir danser s'il te restait tous tes devoirs à faire.

-Je vois.

-C'était intéressé, purement intéressé, rien d'autre monsieur Weasley.

Charlie approuva de la tête tout en lui lançant un sourire en coin.

Karilie était assise dans la salle commune en train de rédiger un assommant devoir sur les chauves-souris vampires du Texas. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait se décrocher de ses épaules et rouler sur la table tant elle était fatiguée. Elle sentit alors une présence dans son dos, et deux mains commencèrent à masser ses épaules tandis que la voix de Charlie commentait :

-Tu as fait une erreur, elles ne sucent pas le sang pour se nourrir, mais pour changer leur odeur.

Karilie le remercia et corrigea sa copie en étouffant un bâillement. Elle pencha légèrement la tête en arrière pour la reposer sur Charlie qui continuait le massage.

-Confortable Reagan ?

-Mmh.

-Eh, Karilie ! Ne t'endors pas ! S'écria Charlie en riant.

Elle lui donna deux petits coups de tête dans le torse et il lui pinça les épaules.

-Termine ce devoir Karl, je vais vérifier que tu n'écris pas d'ânerie.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, marmonna la jeune fille en reprenant sa plume et en tenant compte des multiples commentaires de son ami sur les passionnantes coutumes des chauves-souris vampires.

Charlie était plongé en grande méditation quand Ben se laissa tomber dans le canapé à côté de lui.

-Tu cherches des salamandres dans le feu ? Demanda-t-il.

-Mmh.

Devant la réponse vague de son ami, Ben lui demanda plus sérieusement :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Charlie ? Tu as un problème ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça…

-Elabore Charlie, je ne suis pas devin.

-Et bien, tu vois…elle…comment dire…

-Ah, ce type de problème ! Dis moi Charlie, tu ne serais pas amoureux de la petite nouvelle par hasard ? Tu sais, l'amie de Madame Pince, Karilie !

Charlie le regarda en ouvrant la bouche pour protester, puis ils se contenta d'acquiescer en rougissant fortement.

-Quel est le problème ? Tu ne sais pas comment le lui dire ?

-Non ! Si, enfin ce n'est pas vraiment le problème. Tu vois…je pense qu'elle me considère comme un ami et…

-Tu ne sais pas comment faire pour la faire chavirer.

-Chavirer ? Comme tomber d'un balai ? Mauvaise image Ben, elle n'aime pas trop les balais.

-On m'avait dit que l'amour rendait stupide, mais je n'y croyais pas, il lui colla une claque sur l'épaule. Il te faut un plan.

-Comment ça ?

-Un plan d'approche ! Pour montrer à ta dulcinée que tu ne la considères pas exactement comme une amie.

-Bonne idée, je fais quoi Ben ?

Ben regarda les yeux implorants et pleins d'espoir de son ami, ce n'était pourtant pas la première fille avec laquelle il allait sortir.

-Je crois qu'il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard dans pas longtemps, tu pourrais lui proposer d'y aller avec toi.

-Parfait. Mais pour faire quoi ?

-Charlie, ce n'est pas moi qui veux sortir avec elle, tu trouveras bien. Ensuite, tu pourrais…lui demander de l'aide pour les devoirs ?

-Pas bête Ben, pas bête…mais elle ne risque pas de me prendre pour un idiot ?

-De l'aide sur autre chose alors !

-Mais…

Ben lui lança un coussin dans la figure.

-Débrouille toi Charlie !

-C'est toi qui es venu proposer ton aide, s'insurgea-t-il en se jetant sur son ami.

Quand Tonks, Jack et Karilie entrèrent dans la salle commune, ils trouvèrent une foule en train d'encourager deux garçons qui se battaient à terre, Fred et George passaient avec une tirelire pour prendre les paris, les trois amis reconnurent Ben et Charlie.

Karilie cria d'une voix forte :

-McGonagall arrive !

Et l'instant d'après, Charlie et Ben faisaient une partie d'échecs à même le sol, entre des coussins éparpillés.

-Je suis déçue de ne pas voir de cocard, soupira Tonks.

-Quelqu'un veut préserver la beauté de son visage pour séduire une certaine personne, déclara Ben avec un sourire.

Charlie lui lança un regard assassin et s'assura que Karilie n'avait rien entendu, mais elle était occupée à essayer de taxer la recette des jumeaux selon une règle absurde qu'elle venait d'inventer.

Vendredi soir, avant que Karilie ne disparaisse à nouveau pour le week-end, au grand dam de Charlie, elle l'entraina dans la salle sur demande pour une nouvelle séance de danse.

Charlie trouva qu'il était étrangement inconfortable d'être si proche d'elle.

-Un peu plus à gauche ton pied, commenta Karilie.

-Dis-moi Karl, qu'est-ce que tu fais quand tu pars le weekend ? Et pourquoi tu y retournes si vite après Noël.

-La température s'est soudainement réchauffée, tu as manqué un demi temps. Je…m'occupe d'affaires de famille.

-Des affaires de famille pas à Noël ? Qu'est-ce que la température a à voir là-dedans.

-La température est un critère déterminant. Oui…Ils se sont absentés pour Noël, ma famille n'est pas…aussi proche que la tienne.

-Ma famille peut être très envahissante.

-Plus en arrière le pied, c'est bien aussi une grande famille.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Charlie avec un peu trop d'empressement, tu aimes les grandes familles ?

-Et bien on ne s'ennuie jamais, il y a de nombreux rebondissement et d'occasions de rire. On fait une figure sur la prochaine mesure.

-Oui, avec les jumeaux il y a beaucoup d'occasions de rire. Mais tu ne parles pas souvent de ta famille, tu as des frères et sœurs ?

-C'est une situation compliquée, j'ai une sœur, mais nous sommes assez différentes. Tu as décidé de ce que tu allais faire après les ASPIC ?

-Habile façon de détourner la conversation, remarqua Charlie avec un sourire taquin. Je ne suis pas encore sûr, je voudrais quelque chose en lien avec les créatures magiques. Tout le monde ne peut pas être Norbert Dragonneau, et le poste d'enseignant de soin aux créatures magiques est déjà pris à Poudlard. Mais je pourrai trouver autre chose, un poste au ministère, dans la régulation des créatures magiques semble intéressant.

-Mais ce serait un travail de bureau, main droite et pied gauche, enfermé à l'intérieur. Tu ne veux pas quelque chose au grand air ?

-Si, ce serait mieux, tu ne vas pas un peu vite sur ce mouvement ?

-Non, c'est la bonne vitesse. Donc tu ne sais pas trop quel métier serait idéal ?

-C'est ça, les différentes brochures ne sont pas d'une grande aide, et McGonagall non plus, mon père m'envoie parfois des idées mais rien de bien concret.

-Et ton frère ? Comment a-t-il trouvé sa vocation ?

-Bill ? Il est tombé dessus par hasard. Il a fermé les yeux et étalé une pile d'offres d'emplois liées aux runes, sorts de magie noire, botanique et une sur les sirènes. Il en a pioché une sans regarder et c'était celle de briseur de sorts.

-Une méthode audacieuse.

-Et toi Karl, tu es décidée ?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Je pense que vais simplement me lancer dans des recherches, un travail long, scientifique et probablement rempli d'expériences amusantes.

-Quel genre de recherches ? et quel type d'expériences ?

-Ce type là !

Karilie arrêta de danser et s'écarta de Charlie en riant.

Il la regarda sans comprendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte un miroir de son sac et le lui donne.

Charlie haussa les sourcils avec surprise et un fatalisme surjoué.

-Donc tu ne me repérais pas assez facilement grâce à mon merveilleux visage, à mon corps d'athlète et à mes cheveux roux ? Ou alors tu as un faible pour les hommes aux cheveux bleus et tu as cherché à m'adapter à tes souhaits ?

-Rien de tout cela très cher, je voulais juste rire un peu, faire rire tes frères et scandaliser McGonagall.

-Un instant, es-tu en train de me dire que ça ne s'enlève pas d'un coup de baguette ?

-C'est une expérience Charlie, une expérience, je ne connais pas encore le remède.

Le jeune homme prit un air de souffrance et de résignation avant de déclarer sombrement :

-Je vais devoir annoncer à mes parents qu'ils peuvent me rayer de l'arbre généalogique, un homme aux cheveux bleus ne saurait qu'être banni.

-Tu me sous-estimes. La couleur devrait changer une fois par heure, avec un peu de chance tes parents accepteront un blond.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Jack avait pris soin de prendre une photo de chaque nouvelle couleur, Tonks affirma que le roux était finalement la couleur qui lui allait le mieux.

-Moi j'ai bien aimé le violet et le bordeaux, remarqua Karilie de retour de son froid week-end passé à chercher en vain une autre piste.

-Le plus drôle était le noir, je veux dire : pour une couleur naturelle, qui eut cru que le résultat serait si choquant ?

-Merci Ben, répondit Charlie, tu es sûre qu'il n'y a pas de contre sort KA-RI-LIE ?

-Mmh, je ne sais pas, même s'il y en avait un, devrais-je détruire la nouvelle attraction de l'école ?

-Nouvelle attraction peut-être, répliqua Tonks en jetant un clin d'œil à Charlie, mais beaucoup moins de filles lui tournent autour…elles ont probablement été dégoûtées par les cheveux noirs.

-Aucun rapport, répondit Karilie avec légèreté, ça m'amuse moi, c'est tout.

-Dans ce cas je vais devoir ourdir un plan de vengeance, ce qui est fort regrettable, déclara Charlie avec la mine faussement contrite et en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire.

-Je ne suis pas convaincue.

-Je te forcerai à prendre des cours de vol TROIS FOIS par semaine, déclara soudainement Charlie pris d'une inspiration subite.

Karilie le regarda avec soupçon, mais le regard machiavélique de sa victime lui laissait peu d'espoir, elle agita sa baguette et ses cheveux redevinrent roux. Elle était effectivement d'avis que c'était la couleur qui lui allait le mieux.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil plusieurs filles de la salle commune se rapprocher aussitôt de l'endroit où ils étaient et elle fut tenter de remettre le sort. Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais remarqué que Charlie était si populaire ? Non, plus important encore : pourquoi était-elle si agacée de voir toutes ces filles lui tourner autour ? Il s'agissait seulement du grand-frère de Ron, le meilleur ami d'Hermione. Un grand-frère remarquablement bien fait de sa personne.

Karilie se fustigea mentalement, elle disparaîtrait dans quelques mois, il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur sa mission, PAS sur les garçons, et encore moins sur un certain rouquin.

OoOo

reviews? comments? wishes?


	22. Comment perdre un violoncelle

Et voici un nouveau chapitre ! n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez^^

OoOoO

La semaine suivante, alors que Tonks et Karilie se penchaient depuis plusieurs heures sur un devoir de sortilège portant sur les espaces indestructibles et les failles spatiales, Karilie fut prise d'une inspiration subite. Si elle réussissait à créer un espace indestructible, elle pourrait y contenir le Feudeymon et détruire le diadème. Finalement, il fallait _juste_ réitérer la panoplie de sortilèges qui protégeaient l'épée de Gryffondor.

-Donc, déclara Tonks en pointant une ligne sur l'un des nombreux grimoires en face d'elle, il faut créer cette bulle puis, avant qu'elle ne soit encore fermée, lui lancer un sort pour l'intérieur, et enfin tous ces sors-ci sur l'extérieur ?

Karilie regarda les trois ouvrages dont s'inspirait son amie.

-Il semblerait que ça puisse marcher, essayons à deux. Nous pourrions enfermer quelque chose dans la bulle, comme un couteau par exemple.

Tonks transforma sa plume en poignard acéré. Quelques minutes plus tard, les élèves de la salle commune reculaient précipitamment devant la bulle géante qui sortait de la baguette de Tonks.

-Il faut qu'elle soit grosse pour que Karilie ait le temps de jeter le sort intérieur, expliqua Tonks en reculant elle-même jusqu'à la fenêtre.

Le poignard était bien dans la bulle, Karilie lançait son sort en s'assurant qu'il recouvre bien tout l'intérieur de la bulle. Une fois que ce fut fait, les deux jeunes filles étaient presque coincées chacune à un bout de la pièce.

Elles joignirent leurs efforts pour rétrécir la bulle. Le succès fut modéré mais permit tout de même à quelques curieux de revenir dans la pièce pour observer la suite. La liste de sorts nécessaires pour l'extérieur de la bulle était longue comme une queue de varan aquatique. Quand la bulle sembla fin prête, Tonks essaya de manipuler le poignard pour qu'il perce la bulle. Il se brisa dès qu'il toucha le bord.

-Je crois que maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à tenter tous les sorts destructeurs, déclara Karilie.

-Super ! On peut participer ? Demandèrent aussitôt Fred et George qui avaient assisté à tout le processus.

-Et si vous sortiez le faire dans le parc, suggéra un préfet.

Tonks approuva chaudement avant de réaliser que leur création ne passerait pas la porte. Karilie essaya de forcer la fenêtre mais rien à faire.

-Bon, il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver le fonctionnement des failles spatiales pour faire sortir ce truc.

-Et si on utilisait un porte-au-loin ?

-Je pensais que seul Dumbledore avait le droit d'en faire dans l'école, répondit Karilie surprise.

-Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, si on ne quitte pas l'enceinte, ça pourrait marcher.

Tonks attrapa un des grimoires et lui lança le sort, sans succès. Karilie essaya de lever brièvement une des défenses de l'école, elle n'était pas encore en danger après tout, une fois que ce fut fait, elle lança le sort sur le grimoire et une seconde après, la bulle, Tonks et elle disparaissaient de la salle commune. Elles réapparurent sur le bord du lac et Karilie s'empressa de rétablir les protections de l'école, le directeur ne serait sûrement pas satisfait de voir des moldus arriver pour prendre des photos.

Sans crier gare, Tonks lança un premier sort sur la bulle, il ricocha et manqua Karilie de peu.

-L'odeur venant de mes cheveux me signale qu'une mèche a brûlé, Tonks.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, je pensais que le sort serait absorbé.

Elles passèrent l'heure suivant à essayer de détruire leur création par tous les moyens possibles.

-Je pense que le professeur Flitwick sera plus que satisfait de vos efforts, commenta Ben qui venait de les rejoindre avec les deux autres garçons.

-Je pensais qu'il fallait faire une dissertation, intervient Jack d'une voix peu assurée.

-Il fallait bien tester la théorie avant d'en disserter, répondit Tonks en imitant la voix de leur professeur.

Il s'avéra que le professeur Flitwick ne fut pas enchanté de la bulle quand les deux jeunes filles parvinrent à la faire entrer dans la salle de classe.

-Je n'avait pas demandé d'exercice pratiques mesdemoiselles. Votre réalisation correspond, certes, à ce que nous avons évoqué la semaine dernière, mais vous êtes à présent confrontées à un problème : qu'allez-vous en faire ? Cet espace est devenu indestructible et donc il va vous rester sur les bras.

Karilie et Tonks se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils, elles n'y avaient pas pensé, elles avaient supposé qu'il devait exister un moyen de faire disparaître la bulle, sans forcément la détruire.

-Comme cet objet a probablement plusieurs failles, je vais surement pouvoir vous aider, acheva le professeur d'un air confiant.

-Nous avons passer une heure à essayer de le détruire, intervint Karilie qui était assez certaine de ses connaissances en sorts nocifs.

-Et je suis sûr que cela a été très divertissant Miss Reagan, mais permettez-moi…

Les quinze minutes qui suivirent furent occupées par une série de bang et d'exclamations furieuses du professeur.

Tonks lui remit la liste des sorts de protections qu'elles avaient utilisée et le professeur de sortilège s'attela alors à les défaire tous un à un.

Karilie observa avec admiration jusqu'à ce que la bulle éclate comme une vulgaire bulle de savon.

-Heureusement que vous n'avez pas expérimenté avec les failles ou j'aurai peut-être été contraint d'écrire à vos familles que nous vous avions perdues pour toujours, déclara enfin le professeur en s'essuyant le front, et la prochaine fois, une dissertation suffira.

Jack leur lança un regard éloquent et Tonks lui répondit avec ses plus belles grimaces. Karilie passa le reste du cours à réfléchir à la façon dont elle reproduirait une bulle similaire pour son feudeymon.

Toujours plongée dans les grimoires de sortilèges, Karilie essayait de parfaire son concept de faille spatiale quand Charlie vint pencher sa tête sur le livre lui aussi.

-Je peux t'aider ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Il y a bien un certain nombre de choses que tu pourrais faire pour moi…mais je me demandais simplement ce que tu tramais. D'habitude tu ne t'investis pas autant pour les devoirs, et encore moins au point de continuer les recherches sur le sujet après la fin du cours.

-C'est que ce cours était particulièrement intéressant, protesta la jeune fille.

-Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec une bulle indestructible et une faille temporelle ?

-Flitwick a bien recommandé de rester dans la théorie, répondit prudemment Karilie en voyant que Charlie ne se laisserait pas convaincre facilement.

-Je te connais bien maintenant, assez pour avoir remarqué la lueur d'intérêt dans tes yeux quand ce cher professeur a indiqué qu'il ne fallait PAS mettre la théorie en pratique.

-Tu me surveilles maintenant ?

-Tu ne détourneras pas le sujet, et disons que je m'intéresse seulement beaucoup à toi…

Karilie allait lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais Fred et George ne lui en laissèrent pas l'occasion, ils venaient de déclencher une sonnerie stridente dans toute la pièce.

Alors qu'en bon préfet, Charlie se hâtait de calmer tout le monde, Karilie fit disparaître tous ses grimoires dans son sac et s'éclipsa vers la salle sur demande.

Sa quatrième tentative de faille ne fut pas plus concluante que les précédentes, elle se résolut donc à « écrire le sort en musique », le violoncelle donnait une grande puissance à tous les sorts lancés avec.

Il lui fallut deux jours pour trouver les notes justes et deux autres jours d'essais – où sa baguette refusait toujours de se transformer en archet – pour réussir à créer une minuscule faille.

Pendant que ses amis trépassaient sur leur montagne de devoirs pour les ASPIC, Karilie leur faussa de nouveau compagnie. Elle passa plusieurs heures à renforcer la salle sur demande par des sorts de protections.

Enfin, elle se saisit du diadème de Serdaigle et le posa sur une petite table au milieu de la salle. Elle essuya ses mains moites sur sa robe de sorcière et conjura un feudeymon. Il grandissait épouvantablement vite, mais elle parvint à créer une grande bulle autour. Avant que le feu, qui avait désormais de petites têtes de dragon, ne puisse toucher les parois de la bulle et ainsi la consumer, Karilie lança une flopée de sors protecteurs. Elle lança tous ceux que Tonks et elle avaient essayé la semaine précédente, plus quelques autres plus techniques qu'elle avait trouvé à la bibliothèque.

Elle souffla un instant. Le feu se débatait dans la bulle, il n'y avait plus aucune trace du diadème, mais l'espace qualifiée « d'indestructible » par le professeur Flitwick noircissait à une vitesse alarmante.

Afin d'éviter l'hypothèse où la bulle exploserait et l'enverrai illico en enfer, Karilie attrapa son violoncelle et entama le morceau pour conjurer une faille, elle voulait envoyer la bulle de feu dans un trou noir que le professeur d'Astronomie avait eu la bonté de lui désigner quelques jours plus tôt.

Il lui sembla percevoir une chaleur croissante, mais elle ne cessa pas de jouer, la toute petite faille spatiale était là, on voyait un bout de l'espace. Karilie tenta de l'agrandir et de la diriger vers la bulle. Ses mains étaient tellement moites qu'elles glissèrent et firent une fausse note, la faille se transforma en portail, et ce fut comme si elle avait ouvert la porte directement sur l'espace, tout fut aspiré.

La bulle, le violoncelle, la chaise, son manteau, tout fila à une vitesse ahurissante. Karilie ne s'en sortit que grâce à la création d'une barrière qu'elle invoqua in extremis. La barrière avait fait office de bouchon, mais elle se faisait néanmoins lentement aspirer elle aussi. La jeune fille se concentra alors pour fermer le portail puis la faille. La faille disparut au moment où la barrière cédait et où a bulle explosait, envoyant une bouffée de chaleur brûlante au visage de Karilie.

-C'est la dernière fois de ma vie que je fais une faille, ou même du feu, tant pis pour le barbecue familial.

Elle leva la main pour enlever les protections de la salle sur demande, et elle remarqua une longue brûlure rouge et boursoufflée.

Avant de sortir de la salle, elle coupa ses mèches de cheveux qui avaient brûlé, puis elle fila à l'infirmerie en quatrième vitesse.

-On dit que jouer avec le feu est dangereux Miss Reagan, je constate que vous l'avez appris à vos dépens, commenta Mrs Pomfresh en lui appliquant du baume sur la main et le visage. Quel sort avez-vous donc raté ?

-Je suis simplement tombée dans la cheminée, je peux être très maladroite.

Le regard perçant de l'infirmière lui apprit qu'elle n'était pas dupe, mais Karilie ne s'en formalisa pas, elle avait connu pire qu'une infirmière en colère. Son vrai problème était qu'elle avait perdu le violoncelle, il allait falloir qu'elle en trouve un autre.


	23. De l'inutilité des forteresses

Et voici le nouveau chapitre ! Je suis fière de moi sur la régularité des publications, j'espère que vous aussi!

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis^^

OoOoOo

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as une pâte jaune sur la joue ?

Demanda Tonks avec son habituel manque de tact. Karilie lui lança un regard profondément ennuyé avant de répondre :

-J'ai joué avec des salamandres, et elles n'ont pas apprécié.

-Karl, intervint la voix exaspérée de Charlie, je pensais que tu étais douée partout, mais ton incompétence face aux créatures magiques est affligeante. Les salamandres ne peuvent pas brûler quelqu'un.

-Mais elles vivent dans le feu !

-Oui. Est-ce que tu as plongé le visage dans le feu ?

-C'est ridicule, bougonna Karilie, les salamandres sont sûrement de la même famille que les dragons et les dragons peuvent brûler les gens.

Charlie fit le geste qu'il jetait l'éponge, et Tonks changea le sujet en demandant de l'aide à Karilie sur un devoir de potions.

Dans la soirée, alors que Karilie rédigeait une partition de façon morose, Charlie se laissa tomber dans le canapé à côté d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules en ignorant le regard éloquent de Ben.

-Pourquoi tu boudes Karl ?

-Je ne boude pas, grogna-t-elle en se calant contre Charlie, et ne m'appelle pas Karl.

-Bon…qu'est-ce que tu composes ?

Karilie poussa un soupir d'agacement, elle voulait juste être seule et misérable et s'apitoyer sur son sort, mais elle devait avouer que Charlie était très confortable…en un sens. Elle se sentait en sécurité, ce qui aurait dû être normal puisqu'il n'y avait pas de mangemort à proximité.

Elle cessa d'ajouter des notes sur sa partition et ferma les yeux, la tête bien calée contre l'épaule de Charlie.

-Donc tu m'ignores et tu m'utilises ? Demanda le garçon amusé.

-Laisse moi dormir, marmonna la jeune fille sans voir le rire que retenait Tonks devant le pauvre Charlie ignoré et converti en oreiller.

Elle savait qu'elle était dans un rêve, mais elle n'arrivait pas à en sortir. Karilie était à Beauxbâtons, face à Fleur qui était en dernière année.

-J'ai vu Dumbledore, et il est dans une toute autre catégorie, je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi certains te comparent à lui.

-Peut-être une question d'aura Fleur…nous sommes tous les deux fous !

Puis elle était dans une cabane humide en train de parler à Hermione par un miroir à double sens.

-Karilie, les choses ne vont pas bien ici, Ron…il ne supporte pas trop le médaillon. Nous ne savons pas où aller ensuite. Tu as trouvé d'autres indices ?

-Juste celui que je t'ai donné la semaine dernière. Bill, Tonks, Charlie et moi allons faire un raid contre une meute de loup garous qui attaque les moldus dans le Sussex. Faites attention à vous.

Puis elle était à Poudlard, avec Ginny et Ron. Et elle voyait tous les corps, tous les visages, tous ses amis. Elle voulut crier et se réveiller, mais elle sombra seulement dans un sommeil profond.

Quand elle se réveilla, la salle commune était vide et sa tête était à présent sur les genoux de Charlie qui lisait le dernier livre de Norbert Dragonneau.

-Alors Karl, tu as confortablement dormi ?

Elle répondit d'une voix ensommeillée et inintelligible, mais Charlie distingua le mot « Karl ».

-Tu sais que je ne laisse pas n'importe qui m'utiliser comme oreiller ? Tout se paye. Je suis fier de t'annoncer que tu as désormais une dette envers moi.

Karilie se redressa et le fixa.

-Tu aurais pu partir, ou me faire rouler par terre. Et puis tu t'es assis à côté de moi.

Charlie haussa un sourcil et la regarda avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle détourna les yeux et se leva.

-Je vais me coucher, on verra plus tard au sujet de cette dette.

Quand elle remonta dans le dortoir, Tonks bondit de son lit comme un ressort et l'attrapa par les épaules.

-Alors Karilie, c'est officiel ?

-Hein ?

-Tu sors avec Charlie ? J'avais bien dit à Jack que ce n'était qu'une question de temps, mais Ben pensais que serais plus longue. En tout cas, tu devras faire attention, beaucoup de filles sont jalouses dès que Charlie a une copine.

Un sentiment déplaisant envahit Karilie à la mention de Charlie avec une autre fille, mais elle répondit :

-Tu te trompes, j'ai juste dormi. Il n'y a rien entre Charlie et moi.

-Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu ne ressens rien pour lui ? Pas la moindre petite attirance ?

-L'attirance physique est différente du sentiment amoureux, argumenta Karilie en essayant de se dégager pour atteindre son lit.

-Mais tu n'es pas jalouse, ou possessive envers lui ? Tu n'as pas envie qu'il te regarde ? Qu'il soit là ou non ne change vraiment rien pour toi ? Je pensais qu'il t'avait manqué pendant les vacances.

-J'ai dit rien, et je veux dormir, répondit Karilie en forçant pour attendre son lit ou elle se précipita sous la couette.

Bien sûr qu'elle était attirée par Charlie, qui ne le serait pas ? Et en effet, elle n'aimait pas quand les autres filles lui tournaient autour, mais elle aurait la même réaction pour un ami...probablement. Il lui avait beaucoup manqué, c'était un fait, mais les autres aussi.

Elle sentit que son imagination allait se lancer dans d'interminables conjectures alors qu'elle voulait juste dormir et oublier, ne penser à rien. Elle se concentra sur sa nouvelle partition et finit tant bien que mal par s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, le discours de Tonks s'imposa à elle de plein fouet. Elle s'habilla en se demandant la façon dont elle répondrait si jamais Charlie lui demandait de sortir avec lui, puis elle se souvint qu'elle devrait disparaître à la fin de l'année, et qu'il était hors de question qu'elle sorte avec qui que ce soit. Une petite voix lui souffla alors que sept ans plus tard, Charlie était un célibataire endurci, elle n'était pas en train de voler le mari de quelqu'un. Mais il avait peut-être eu une petite amie en Roumanie sans jamais le dire à sa mère…Elle secoua la tête, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas être jalouse du futur !

Elle se décida alors pour la stratégie de la savonnette : il suffisait d'éviter Charlie toute la journée et de lui glisser sous le nez.

Satisfaite de son idée, elle se prépara à descendre petit déjeuner quand elle réalisa qu'elle risquait bien de croiser le garçon sur place. Elle obliqua en direction des cuisines. Toute la journée, Karilie parvint à éviter de se retrouver à côté de Charlie. Le soir, elle construisit une barricade de livres sur sa table à la bibliothèque pour se cacher correctement. C'était sans compter Charlie qui avait observé son petit manège avec amusement.

Silencieusement, il parvint à se mettre dans le petit coin derrière elle grâce à une splendide technique de marche accroupie. Il se redressa et chuchota à son oreille :

-On se cache de qui ?

Karilie cria de surprise et essaya de lui aplatir un livre sur le visage. Il l'évita de justesse et continua :

-Tu vas alerter l'ennemi si tu cries !

-Je te déteste, tu as ruiné mon plan et ma belle forteresse.

-Tu as consciences de ressembler à un enfant ?

Karilie se redressa et pensa très fort que techniquement, elle avait un an de plus que lui.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Elle réalisa qu'en se levant, elle s'était rapprochée de Charlie, dans le coin contre les étagères, elle était inconfortablement proche de lui. Pour ne pas faciliter les choses, il fit un pas en avant de façon qu'elle soit obligée de lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu te souviens, très chère _Karl_ , que tu as une dette envers moi ? l'oreiller d'hier est le plus coûteux de cette école.

Elle plissa les yeux en essayant de deviner ce qui se cachait derrière son sourire taquin.

-Tu veux que je fasse tes devoirs ? Que je reprenne les leçons de vol ?

-Tu vas reprendre les leçons de vol, mais cela ne rentre pas dans cette dette. Dis-moi Karl, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de sortir avec moi ?

-Comme punition ?

-Tu le prends comme tu veux, mais j'espère que ce ne sera pas comme une punition.

Une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans ses yeux et Karilie essaya de faire fonctionner son cerveau qui était soudain très brumeux. Elle devait disparaître, mais Charlie était célibataire plus tard, elle pouvait bien profiter de sa vie maintenant, mais…

Alors qu'elle allait répondre pas une longue onomatopée, Charlie baissa la tête et l'embrassa. Karilie sut que si le moment durait, elle allait dire oui et refuserait ensuite de le lâcher. Mais Charlie fut bref, il se recula et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre tout de suite.

Puis il se pencha pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

-Mais si tu dis non, je continuerai de te demander jusqu'à ce que tu dises oui.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, contourna la forteresse et disparu entre les étagères. Karilie se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, elle était fichue.


	24. Pile ou Face, à tous les coups on perd

Que de retard cette fois-ci...le moi de mai est toujours chargé.

Un seul chapitre aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)

OoOoO

Une fois que Madame Pince l'eut chassée de la bibliothèque, après l'avoir obligée à ranger tous les livres de la forteresse au bon endroit, Karilie se retrouva à errer dans les couloirs, essayant toujours de faire fonctionner son cerveau.

Peeves voulut lui faire une blague, mais elle lui envoya machinalement un sort qui enferma le fantôme dans une armure. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait.

Ou plutôt, elle savait très bien ce que la jeune fille en elle voulait, ainsi que ce que la brillante sorcière venue du futur voulait, mais elle était moins sûr de ce que voulait la femme.

Allait-elle vraiment attendre sept ans dans l'isolement, sans personne, ayant toujours peur de changer le futur plus que nécessaire ? Et une fois les sept ans passés, que ferait-elle ? Il ne serait plus temps de reprendre des études, ou sa vie d'avant, que voulait-elle construire ?

Karilie se souvint avec un petit rire des histoires qu'elles se racontaient, Hermione et elle. Hermione voulait épouser un médecin et avoir une fille, un garçon et un chien. Karilie voulait se marier avec un acteur et ne pas avoir d'enfants car ils étaient ennuyeux. Maintenant elle savait qu'Hermione ne voulait pas d'un médecin, ni d'un chien, et elle-même ne voulait plus d'un acteur non plus et pensait finalement qu'avoir plus de trois enfants serait parfait.

Elle voyait bien là la manie des Granger de vouloir tout planifier. Et son problème était qu'elle ne pouvait absolument rien planifier avec Charlie. Elle devrait en plus, lui briser le cœur.

Karilie leva les yeux et réalisa qu'elle était au septième étage, devant l'emplacement de la salle sur demande. Elle marcha trois fois devant, sans se concentrer sur quelque chose de précis, puis elle ouvrit la porte.

Elle se trouvait dans le jardin de la maison familiale. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre du salon et vit deux petites filles en train de jouer sur le tapis. Ses parents étaient amoureusement enlacés sur le canapé et regardaient les enfants. C'est cela qu'elle voulait, une belle famille et une vie tranquille.

Elle sortit de la salle en se disant que _tranquille_ n'était vraiment pas la définition de sa vie, et qu'il ne devrait pas être normal de penser au nombre d'enfants avant même de commencer à sortir avec quelqu'un. Mais des enfants roux seraient vraiment très mignons.

La jeune fille finit par arriver dans la salle commune, alors qu'elle allait monter dans son dortoir, elle fut arrêtée par Fred et George, les seuls Gryffondors encore debout.

-Tu tombes à pic ! Lança Fred.

-Oui, en plus tu as l'air pensive, nous pouvons faire quelque chose pour toi ? Demanda George.

-Je crois que personne ne peut rien pour moi, mais, si je ne m'abuse, c'est plutôt de mon aide dont vous avez besoin.

-Je salue la perspicacité de nos ainés, s'inclina Fred.

-Tu vois, nous avons mis au point un petit gadget, et nous voulons le tester, c'est tout à fait inoffensif, mais si Percy…

-J'ai compris George, de quoi s'agit-il ? Ais-je besoin de mes gants en peau de dragon ?

-Je suis profondément choqué, déclara Fred avec un air indigné, il ne s'agit que de ceci !

Et il produisit une noise. Devant la mine de Karilie, George s'empressa d'expliquer :

-Quand les gens sont indécis, comme toi en ce moment, ils veulent souvent qu'on leur apporte la solution. Notre solution est simple : tu lances la pièce, comme pour pile ou face, mais le résultat sera le reflet de ce que tu voulais vraiment !

-Donc on ne peut s'en servir que sur soi-même ?

-Plus ou moins. Mais fais le test, prends la pièce, réfléchis aux résultats correspondants à pile et face et lance-la !

Karilie sourit, après tout, c'était un moyen comme un autre. Pile, elle sortait avec Charlie, lui brisait le cœur et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps avant de le retrouver sept ans plus tard. Face, elle disait non et passait le reste de l'année dans la gêne, et les sept années à suivre seule et misérable avant de le retrouver en tant que vieille fille aigrie.

Elle regarda les jumeaux et leur regard avide et elle lança la pièce. Elle regarda le résultat et sourit, c'était donc ça, ce qu'elle voulait vraiment ?

Elle la lança aux jumeaux et tourna les talons pour monter se coucher.

-Alors ? C'est ce que tu voulais ? Demanda Fred.

-Je ne vous le dirai pas, nah !

Elle clôtura sa déclaration par un clin d'œil et acheva de monter en se disant qu'elle n'avait jamais eu besoin d'eux pour se décider grâce à pile ou face, il suffisait de changer le résultat final s'il ne lui plaisait pas.

OoOo

envie de savoir la suite? review?

des bisous


	25. Comment retrouver un violoncelle

Je ne suis pas morte ! Incroyable nouvelle vue la durée de mon absence... Je m'excuse platement et vous confirme que je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic et que j'ai bien l'intention de la finir ! Lentement mais sûrement. Voici donc un petit chapitre pour continuer. En espérant qu'il vous plaise ^^

OoOoO

Le lendemain, Karilie entraina Charlie dans la tour d'astronomie pour ne pas être dérangée, et elle lui dit d'un ton sérieux :

-Je vais sûrement partir plusieurs années à l'étranger pour poursuivre mes études, ça te va ?

-Je viendrai te voir…

-Si je suis acceptée dans le programme que je vise, ce sera dans un lieu interdit d'accès. Quelques lettres par an et c'est tout. Ça te va toujours ?

-Pendant combien de temps ? Deux ans seront vite passés par exemple…

-Je ne sais pas encore. Mais je ne veux pas sortir avec toi juste pour m'amuser, Si je suis avec quelqu'un, c'est qu'il y a une possibilité d'avoir un futur, de vivre une longue histoire.

-Je ne veux pas m'amuser avec toi Karl, je pense que nous pouvons passer de longues années avant de nous ennuyer ensemble. Tu vas partir pendant trois ou quatre ans ? Qu'est-ce que c'est à l'échelle d'une vie ? La seule communication sera par lettre ? Tant que tu écris une lettre par jour, même si elles arrivent toutes ensemble, je les lirai une à une, bien précieusement.

-Quatre ou cinq ans c'est très long Charlie, tu rencontreras quelqu'un d'autre, une fille géniale qui sera là quand tu auras besoin d'elle.

-Si c'est le cas, je t'enverrai une lettre, qui sait, tu seras peut-être suffisamment jalouse pour venir me reprendre…et sinon je regretterai notre histoire.

-Il serait plus simple de rester amis.

Charlie la regarda un moment avec un léger sourire, puis il sourit plus largement et répondit :

-Il serait tellement plus simple de ne jamais rien tenter ! Tu vois, si je n'avais pas tenté d'entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch, je le regretterais aujourd'hui. Si je reste ton ami, je le regretterai toujours, même si je trouve une fille parfaite plus tard.

-Tu viens de me comparer au Quidditch, remarqua Karilie avec un léger reniflement.

Charlie lui fit un clin d'œil et ouvrit les bras.

Elle resta un instant immobile puis marcha vers lui et se nicha dans ses bras.

-Tu es vraiment confortable, murmura-t-elle.

-J'aurai dû me douter que tu voulais simplement te servir de moi, répondit Charlie en riant.

Il s'écarta un peu, un sourire béat sur le visage, et il l'embrassa pour la deuxième fois.

Karilie se sentit fondre, comment pourrait-elle jamais s'éloigner de lui ?

Ils partirent en cours main dans la main, et Karilie comprit enfin à quel point il était vraiment désagréable de sortir avec quelqu'un de populaire. Toutes les filles lui jetaient un regard mauvais et murmuraient à son passage.

-Ça leur passera, annonça gaiement Tonks en les rejoignant et en passant un bras autour des épaules de son amie, heureusement qu'il n'y a _rien_ entre vous deux, sinon je ne sais pas dans quel état ces filles seraient.

Charlie lança un regard interrogateur à Karilie, mais elle secoua la tête.

La semaine passa à une vitesse ahurissante, Karilie n'aurait pas cru qu'autre chose que la musique puisse produire cet effet sur elle. Elle n'était même pas capable de dire de quoi elle avait parlé avec Charlie durant toutes ces soirées, ni pourquoi ils avaient fait un duel de sortilège et une bataille de coussins enchantés au milieu de la salle commune. Elle savait juste qu'elle ne s'était pas autant amusée ni sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps.

Vendredi soir, alors que Karilie se demandait si elle allait partir une fois de plus dans une quête vaine alors qu'il faisait encore un froid de gueux, Tonks arriva dans la salle commune en claironnant :

-La journée à Pré-au-Lard est demain, qui vient avec moi pour tester les nouveautés de Honeydukes ?

-J'ai un rendez-vous avec d'autres joueurs de Quidditch, s'excusa Ben.

-Je veux bien venir, proposa Jack, mais Lisa, tu sais cette fille de Serdaigle, m'accompagnera sûrement.

-Je n'y vais pas, commenta Karilie.

-Si, elle y va, répondit Charlie, mais avec moi et je ne passerais probablement pas par Honeydukes.

Tonks lui lança un regard venimeux et rejoignit Jack pour lui demander s'il ne voulait pas laisser tomber sa fameuse Lisa.

-J'ai dit que je n'y allais pas, marmonna Karilie à Charlie.

-Et moi je dis qu'il est hors de question que tu disparaisses ce week-end.

-Mais j'ai des choses à faire, protesta Karilie sans grande conviction.

-Plus tard.

-Pré-au-Lard n'est pas très amusant, il y a toujours la même chose.

-Et c'est une nouvelle qui se plaint alors que nous subissons la même chose depuis tant d'années, répliqua Charlie en riant.

-Mais techniquement, répondit Karilie prise d'une inspiration machiavélique, rien ne nous oblige à rester à Pré-au-Lard.

-Il n'y a pas de trains, et ils seraient trop longs, remarqua Charlie sans comprendre.

-Tu ne sais pas transplaner ? Nous pourrions aller à Londres en un rien de temps, nous balader dans les rues et revenir à temps sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

-Transplaner n'est pas mon point fort, grommela Charlie qui se rappelait ses deux échecs de l'année passée.

-Je peux te faire du transplanage accompagné, répondit Karilie, et on pourra aller voir les boutiques d'instruments !

-Dans la partie Moldue ? Demanda Charlie soudain intéressé.

-Tout à fait, alors, tu es partant ?

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, répondit-il en l'embrassant.

Le lendemain, ils partirent comme tous les autres, et marchèrent même jusqu'aux premières maisons du village. Puis ils s'écartèrent un peu et retirèrent leur robe de sorcier sous laquelle ils avaient mis des habits moldus. Avec hésitation, Charlie prit le bras de Karilie, et elle les fit réapparaître dans une rue étroite, sombre et très froide. Puis elle entraina Charlie dans une course folle dans la ville.

Charlie n'avait jamais vraiment visité Londres, et les seuls endroits qu'il avait vus étaient la gare et le chemin de Traverse. Karilie l'emmena dans les rues connues, dans une grande boutique de jouets qu'il trouva un peu triste car rien ne volait dans les airs, dans un musée avec beaucoup de tableaux qui ne bougeaient pas, dans un grand parc et dans des rues avec des bâtiments dépareillés. Il fut surtout diverti par les bus rouges et les voitures. A sa demande, ils montèrent dans un bus, puis prirent le métro. Heureux de ces découvertes, il accepta de passer une heure dans une boutique de violoncelles qui présentait vraiment peu d'intérêt, à part celui de voir Karilie toute excitée devant les instruments. Il pensa qu'il avait probablement la même tête devant les balais.

Quand Karilie sortit, elle avait un violoncelle d'occasion sur le dos, et une grosse facture à présenter à Dumbledore.

-Ça coûte vraiment cher, commenta Charlie.

-C'est la meilleure marque, alors même d'occasion c'est une petite fortune, approuva Karilie, mais ma dernière expérience a fait…exploser le violoncelle que j'utilisais, il fallait bien que je le remplace.

-Maintenant que Mademoiselle a son précieux instrument, veut-elle voir autre chose ?

-Nous ne sommes pas encore allés à Camden, il y a un endroit génial avec pleins de petites boutiques là-bas !

-Et bien allons à Camden, souffla Charlie.

Il se surprit à raffoler de l'endroit, et acheta même un étrange chapeau pour lui et un petit sac en forme de chouette pour Karilie. Ils réalisèrent alors qu'il ne leur restait plus que quinze minutes avant la fin de la sortie. Ils transplanèrent et se changèrent en hâte avant de courir vers les grilles. Karilie avait enchanté son violon pour qu'il flotte derrière elle au lieu de devoir le porter. Ils entrèrent au moment où Rusard fermait. Il les regarda avec soupçon, mais fut bien obligé de les laisser entrer au château.

Pendant que Charlie faisait le récit de leur voyage épique à leurs amis verts de jalousie, Karilie allait présenter sa note de violoncelle à Dumbledore. Il le prit très bien, et annonça qu'il lui demanderait certainement un remboursement en nature puisqu'elle savait faire de si belles choses avec.

En sortant du bureau, Karilie remarqua le portait d'un homme en costume médiéval, il portait à la ceinture l'épée qui brillait dans la vitrine du directeur.

-Oui, confirma Dumbledore à se demande, il s'agit bien de Godric Gryffondor. Bien sûr, c'est une représentation, le tableau original a été perdu il y a bien longtemps, mais notre cher Godric nous affirme que c'est une reproduction très fidèle.

-Tout à fait, commenta avec un sourire l'homme du portrait, je peux certifier que je portais bien tout ceci dans ma jeunesse. Je ne peux malheureusement pas certifier grand-chose d'autre, mon esprit a été altéré lors des diverses reproductions…

-Donc Gryffondor portait des boucles d'oreille ? Demanda Karilie amusée.

-C'était très à la mode, protesta celui-ci offensé.

Elle regarda un instant de plus les gouttes de rubis qui pendaient de ses oreilles au bout de chainettes en or. Elle avait une nouvelle idée de horcruxe. Après-tout, dans la liste qu'ils avaient avec Hermione, Harry et Ron, rien n'appartenait à Gryffondor.

OoOo

et voilà! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review^^


End file.
